


une froide journée d'hiver (a cold winter day); manada brac #25

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry Styles veía a la mayoría de sus hijos encontrar a sus parejas. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que encontrara la suya. Saliendo del centro recreativo en un frío día de invierno, Harry oyó a un bebé llorando en la caja de su camioneta. Cuando también encontró a un hombre medio congelado, que sucedía que era su pareja, Harry se apresuró a llevarlo al interior de su casa.Louis estaba huyendo. El líder de su tribu lo quería muerto y quería a su hijo, Cole. Louis no tenía idea de por qué Shanta estaba atacándolo, pero encontró refugio en los brazos del más grande oso que hubiera visto.Cuando los dos hombres descubren su amor, el líder de los elves* del bosque secuestra a Louis, dejando a Harry devastado por encontrarlo. ¿Podrá Harry encontrar a Louis a tiempo, o el líder finalmente tendrá en sus manos a Cole?(*. Elves plural de elf, pequeñas y traviesas criaturas, también conocidas como hadas duendes o gnomos según el folclore de cada región)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: manada brac. [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272437
Kudos: 5





	une froide journée d'hiver (a cold winter day); manada brac #25

**Author's Note:**

> Vigésimo quinto libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados al autor y sus respectivos traductores.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**UN FRÍO DÍA DE INVIERNO.  
MANADA BRAC.**

**H** arry Styles estaba arriba de su caballo supervisando sus tierras viendo el sol ponerse a la distancia. Eso era una hermosa vista. Una de la que nunca se cansaba de ver. El rojo y el naranja pintando el cielo parecía una obra maestra.

Amaba la tierra de la que ahora era propietario. Era algo que le quitaba el aliento al verla cada día, no importaba la hora del día que fuera, pero lo que realmente amaba era el final del día cuando sabía que era momento de descansar del duro trabajo. Estaba feliz de haber establecido a su familia en la Villa Brac. No había un día que no estuviera agradecido de lo que tenía.

Solo deseaba que su esposa lo hubiera visto. Clarisse amaba ver el atardecer con él. Amaba hacer todo con Harry. Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Ella era tan relajada.

Harry se frotó el área del esternón donde sentía el vacío dolor en su interior mientras comenzaba a regresar a su pequeño rancho. Su semental gris se movía con un lento ritmo, sabiendo que Harry estaba bien por ahora.

Harry no tenía prisa.

Su caballo, Amor Perdido, lo había acompañado durante años, pero aun tenía buen espíritu como el día que su esposa le había regalado al semental justo antes de morir.

Harry se limpió la garganta, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba. Eso sucedía cada vez que pensaba en Clarisse. Ella había sido una dulce chica, una amorosa madre, y una maravillosa persona. La extrañaba terriblemente.

—Vamos, niño, vamos a casa. —Harry guió el caballo al establo, sintiéndose tan viejo como realmente era. Últimamente las palabras de sus niños seguían repitiéndose en su mente. Ellos le decían que tomara una amante para calentar su cama, pero Harry se había rehusado.

Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo para que avanzara y encontrara a alguien con quien compartir su cama, pero nadie estimulaba el interés de Harry. Lo que nunca les dijo a sus niños era que su madre no había sido su pareja. Eso no le importó. Desde el primer momento en que puso los ojos en Clarisse, se había enamorado de ella. Eso era suficientemente bueno para él.

Desmontando, Harry quitó la montura y la manta y entonces cepilló a Amor Perdido, hasta que brilló antes de llevarlo a la caballeriza y darle avena. Pasó la mano por la cabeza del semental antes de dirigirse a casa. Podía oler el estofado cocinándose desde el porche del frente.

Ese era su favorito.

—Algo huele bien —dijo Harry mientras entraba en la cocina e inhalaba profundamente.

—Como si no supieras lo que es —dijo Steven, la pareja del más joven de sus cachorros—. Reconoces el olor del estofado desde un kilómetro.

Lo hacía. Harry también podía oler los biscuits de mantequilla en el horno. —¿Tenemos miel?

—Si. Le puse llave a la despensa así pude evitar que D tirara todo lo que hay allí de nuevo —dijo Steven señalando con la cuchara el candado en la puerta de la despensa—. Estaba volviéndose loco. Jura que todos vamos a morir por comer lo que está ahí.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. D era un chico extraño. Nunca había conocido a un vampiro tan preocupado por la salud de otras personas. El chico era excéntrico como el infierno, pero en lo que a Harry concernía, D era familia.

Solo deseaba nunca haber introducido al chico en el café.

Harry se frotó el estómago de nuevo cuando olió el estofado en la estufa antes de salir. Necesitaba lavarse antes de cenar. —Avísame cuando la cena esté lista. Iré arriba a lavarme.

—Lo haré —dijo Steven y entonces gritó—: Maverick llamó.

Harry regresó a la cocina, las manos en las caderas y entrecerrando los ojos hacia la pareja. —Podías habérmelo dicho antes de que saliera.

Steven se encogió de hombros, con un travieso brillo en sus ojos. Había estado mucho tiempo junto con los cachorros de Harry. Lo travieso se le había contagiado a Steven. —Es más entretenido ver que regresaras.

Harry pasó su mano sobre su mentón y luego movió la mano hacia Steven. —¿Quieres decirme lo que quería el Alfa, hijo?

Steven comenzó a sacar los platos del gabinete mientras contestaba. —Dijo que necesitaba voluntarios en el Centro recreativo mañana. Ellos tendrán su competencia anual de basquetbol y necesitan algunos chaperones para los niños.

—Enviaré a Chance y a Chauncey.

Steven bufó, mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa. ―Necesita chaperones, no más niños. Además, te pidió específicamente.

Harry nunca había estado en el Centro recreativo. No tenía necesidad. Tenía un rancho que lo mantenía muy ocupado, para ser voluntario —con lo mucho que le gustara— no era posible tener más tiempo. Pero Maverick había pedido un favor, algo que raramente hacía. —Dile que estaré ahí.

—Le llamaré tan pronto como termine de arreglar la mesa.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la recámara para tomar una agradable ducha caliente. Se sentó en la silla y se quitó las botas, deslizó los jeans bajo su cuerpo y los lanzó a la cama. Se quitó la camiseta y entró en el cuarto de baño, lanzándola en la canasta. Una vez que reguló el agua, Harry se quitó los calcetines y ropa interior.

Gimió cuando se colocó bajo la ducha y sintió el calor en sus doloridos hombros. Había estado arreglando cercas la mitad del día en el frío invierno, y podía sentir los nudos en sus músculos. Había sido un largo día y todo lo que quería era una agradable cena e ir a la cama.

Mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo, Harry curvó sus dedos alrededor de su pene, apretando fuerte, y comenzó a jalarlo lentamente. Él se entregó a su fantasía mientras el vapor lo rodeaba, creando un velo en donde nadie sabría sus pensamientos ni vería sus deseos.

Imaginaba a un hombre de rodillas frente a él, lamiendo la cabeza de su pene, su lengua brillaba sobre los dedos de Harry mientras masturbaba su duro pene. Había pasado mucho tiempo, como si hubiera sido en otra vida, desde que había estado con otro hombre.

Eso había sido antes de su esposa, y solo una vez, pero eso alimentaba su apetito bisexual. Harry nunca había permitido que sus hijos lo supieran, no es que se avergonzara de anhelar el toque de un hombre ahora y entonces. Harry había crecido en una época diferente, una época cuando dos hombres juntos era un llamado para el linchamiento. Una parte de la manera en que era la vida. La vida hace mucho tiempo, y eso aun estaba colgado en él.

Eso era extraño considerando que todos sus hijos eran gay.

Pero Harry era un hombre muy privado. Había sido educado para mantener sus asuntos de la recámara para si mismo. Si algunos de sus hijos hubieran preguntado, él no lo negaría, pero nunca lo habían hecho.

Sus reflexiones se dispersaban mientras arqueaba la espalda, semen salió disparado de su pene y se iba por el drenaje. Mientras se debilitaba apoyó la cabeza en la pared de azulejo. Masturbarse aliviaba la tensión, en algo, pero una dolorosa sensación de soledad siempre le seguía, recordándole que aun estaba solo.

Harry suspiró mientras soltaba su flácido eje y se lavó su cabello y cuerpo. No tenía sentido deprimirse. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin alguien, así que podía seguir de esa manera. Tenía un rancho que atender y unos chicos que vigilar. No tenía tiempo para enredos.

Con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, Harry entró a la recámara. Sacaba unos jeans del cajón cuando oyó a D gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Harry salió del cuarto y entró al pasillo.

El vampiro estaba ahí moviendo los brazos y tenía la cara ruborizada. —No importa. ¡Envíalo lejos!

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry le preguntó al agotado vampiro.

—¡Regresó!

Harry suspiró fuerte mientras regresaba a la recámara. Una vez que se vistió, le indicó a D que entrara a la recámara. ―Toma asiento.

D se sentó en la silla, cerrando las manos entre las rodillas mientras veía a Harry.

—Normalmente me mantengo fuera de los asuntos de los demás, pero realmente me gustaría saber por qué rechazas a tu pareja.

D se recargó en la silla y se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo sus colmillos más pronunciados. —Porque los shifters y los vampiros son enemigos —contestó tranquilamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Había oído a D decir eso antes, pero no creía que el chico hablara en serio. —D, vives en una casa llena de shifters. Dime en dónde está la lógica en ese pensamiento.

D se movió hacia adelante. —Ustedes son diferentes. Son osos.

—Tater es un vampiro.

—No nació como un vampiro.

—Josh de la manada Brac es un vampiro emparejado con un lobo Timber.

—De nuevo, él no nació vampiro.

—¿Gabby?

—Medio.

Harry se apoyó contra la cómoda y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Quién te enseñó que los vampiros y los shifters son enemigos?

D se encogió de hombros. —Mi padre. Dijo que si un real vampiro se emparejaba con un shifter, éste lo mataría. Dijo que los shifters seducen a los vampiros y entonces ¡les drenan su sangre!

Harry podía ver que tendría trabajo para rato. D había sido sometido durante años a los prejuicios. —Él es tu pareja, D. ¿Por qué crees que Sloane te lastimaría? El hombre llama todos los días, viene para tratar de hablar contigo, y ningún hombre en la tierra se equivocaría al ver que tú eres el centro de su universo. Tienes que ver eso. —Harry se arrodilló frente a D, colocando sus manos en las rodillas del hombre—. Dale una oportunidad.

Cuando el labio inferior de D comenzó a temblar y lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Harry jaló a D en un abrazo y lo sostuvo. ―No es demasiado tarde. No lo has perdido.

—No lloro por eso.

Harry se apartó viendo las lágrimas de sangre caer de los oscuros ojos de D. —¿Entonces por qué?

—¡Llamé a mis hermanos para que se encargaran de él! ―D gritó y se cubrió la cara—. ¿Qué he hecho?

Si, eso podía ser un problema.

—¿Ellos dijeron cuándo vendrían? —Harry necesitaba llamar al Alfa y advertirle. No eran buenas noticias para la familia. Además de que Sloane era el primo del Alfa. Eso podría ser motivo para que le pidieran dejar la Villa Brac.

Y eso sería lo más amable que el Alfa podía hacer.

Harry no quería pensar en otras cosas que el Alfa podría hacerle a la familia de Harry. Sabía que Maverick protegía a su familia con vehemencia. No había áreas grises para el hombre. Harry se sentía de la misma forma con respecto a sus cachorros y las parejas de sus cachorros.

Si alguien golpeara a alguno de los suyos, podría matarlos. Así de simple. —¿Puedes llamarlos?

D sacudió la cabeza y se limpió los ojos con la palma. ―Ellos vienen en camino. No contestan. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Esa era una maldita buena pregunta. —¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?

—Una semana a lo mucho. Mi aquelarre está muy lejos de aquí. Solo llegué aquí porque tenía grandes sueños de una vida fuera de las estrictas reglas de mi padre. ¡Y ahora van a matar a mi pareja! —D lloró—. ¿Qué hago? Dime, Pa. Haré lo que digas.

—Quédate en casa. Y por amor de Dios, no hables con Sloane hasta que pueda aclarar esto. —D podría no ser su hijo biológico, pero los Styles no eran solo los que tenían los mismos lazos de sangre. Familia eran todos los que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Y eso incluía a D. Harry arreglaría esto.

—Me reuniré con Maverick mañana. Le hablaré de esto. Sigue tratando de contactar a tus hermanos. —Harry colocó la mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de D, haciendo que el vampiro lo viera a los ojos—. ¿Me oyes?

—Si, señor. —D se limpió la nariz y se levantó de la silla. Se veía de nuevo perdido.

Harry bajó las escaleras para reunirse con su familia para cenar. En lugar de ser un momento de relajación, sabía que tenía que hablar con sus hijos. Tenía que hacerlo ahora.

—¿Podemos ser expulsados de aquí? —Chance preguntó.

—Es una posibilidad. Maverick es un hombre justo, pero cuando se trata de su familia, él no va a querer líos alrededor.

—¿Cómo está D? —Curtis preguntó.

Eso decía mucho acerca de su familia, nadie culpaba al vampiro. Incluso Curtis, quien había vivido durante años en la manada de Maverick, estaba preocupado por D. Harry no podía estar más orgulloso de su familia. —Está pasando un duro momento desde que le expliqué que le habían mentido toda la vida.

—Eso es una jodida —dijo Chauncey—. Desearía tener al que le llenó la cabeza de mierda, le patearía el trasero ahora.

—Eres adoptado —dijo Chance—. Lo siento, Pa ha sido demasiado amable para decírtelo.

Chauncey tomó un biscuits y lo lanzó a la cabeza de Chance. —¿Y cómo sucedió que tuvo otros seis hijos que se parecen a mi?

—Está bien, eres clonado. —Chance se rió y bajó la cabeza—. Solo estaba diciendo.

—Niños —Harry advirtió. Él tenía que reprenderlos, pero estaba feliz de ver que no enloquecían de preocupación. No era bueno preocuparse por lo que aun no sucedía.

—Saldremos de esta —dijo Riley tomando un biscuits—. Somos familia. Esto nos involucra a todos.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Harry quería oír. ―Hablaré con Maverick mañana. _«Quizás al estar en un cuarto lleno de niños podría calmar la noticia»_. Harry disfrutó el resto de la comida con sus hijos y las parejas, dejaría para mañana lo de mañana.

—Ustedes niños, necesitan encargarse de mis tareas. Amor Perdido necesita nuevos zapatos, y el veterinario tiene que revisar a Mimbsy.

—Yo puedo encargarme de tus tareas —dijo Riley tomando dos biscuits más.

—Gracias —contestó Harry. Viendo a la mesa, sonrió consigo mismo por su familia. Se había extendido con las parejas y amaba eso. Esperaba que el resto de los chicos encontraran a sus parejas también.

Todos sus hijos merecían ser felices.

🥀

Louis envolvió la manta más fuerte alrededor de su hijo mientras se apresuraba a atravesar el bosque. Sentía que sus piernas iban a ceder y tenía tanta hambre que sentía que se desmayaría, pero tenía que continuar.

La vida de Cole dependía de que él siguiera moviéndose.

Hacía un frío congelante y había huido dejando la ropa atrás. En la pañalera de Cole sólo quedaban dos biberones y quizás tres pañales. Había sacrificado su chaqueta para mantener caliente a su hijo mientras atravesaban el bosque.

Louis estaba tan helado que ya ni siquiera sentía los dedos de sus pies. Sacrificaría parte de su cuerpo para evitar que ese cruel bastardo tomara a su hijo. Cole era tan dulce como los días largos y no se merecía lo que Shanta quería hacerle.

Eso no era bueno, incluso si pudiera ayudar a mucha gente.

Shanta no decía el porqué quería tener en sus manos a Cole. Solo le había ordenado a Louis que se lo llevara a su _hut*._

_(*. **Hut** , es una pequeña choza o cabaña rustica, se deja el original)_

_«Eso no iba a suceder»._

No iba a permitir que el líder pusiera sus sucias manos en su hijo. Louis tropezó, logrando estabilizarse en el último segundo y continuó. Ya no podía sentir sus pies, y sentía sus brazos como si fueran a ceder por el peso. Daría todo por hundirse en un baño caliente y llevar una bebida caliente a su frío interior.

Las congeladas hojas crujían bajo sus pies mientras caminaba, no tenía ni idea a dónde se dirigía. Solo sabía que tenía que mantener a salvo a su hijo. Cole tenía cinco meses y ya estaba en riesgo de perder su vida en el nombre de la ciencia.

Su madre había muerto al dar a luz, dejando a Louis para que criara a Cole solo. No tenían más familia, solo a la tribu de los elf del bosque. Y eso ahora se había convertido en una pesadilla. Al pensar en Shanta, el líder, hizo que la rabia hirviera en su interior. ¿Cómo un hombre que se suponía debería de mantener a la tribu a salvo demandaba la vida de un bebé de cinco meses?

Louis quería regresar y cortarle la garganta a Shanta. El viejo fey había forzado a que Louis tomara a su hijo y huyera en ese fuerte frío, huyendo por su vida, por la vida de su hijo. Sabía que él podría morir porque no había manera que permitiera que nadie tocara a su hijo.

_«¡Sobre mi cadáver!»_

Louis disminuyó el ritmo, sintiéndose exhausto y débil. Su cuerpo entero dolía y aun no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigía. Había recorrido una gran distancia, pero sabía que aun seguía dentro del bosque propiedad de los lobos Timber. No estaba seguro de qué tan amigables eran o si podrían ayudarlo así que se mantuvo en movimiento.

Cole dejó salir un pequeño llanto, haciendo que el corazón de Louis doliera por su hijo. Sabía que Cole tenía frío y hambre, pero si se detenía ahora, corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados.

Ese era un riesgo que Louis no podía tomar.

Atravesó el bosque, encontrándose en el borde de un gran estacionamiento. Louis vio alrededor, preguntándose a dónde debería de ir desde aquí. Había muchos vehículos, vehículos que podría utilizar para huir más rápido, pero Louis tenía un pequeño problema. No sabía conducir.

Sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos cuando Cole comenzó a llorar. Louis no sabía qué hacer. Su hijo necesitaba un lugar seguro, un lugar caliente, y Louis no tenía ninguno por el momento.

La desesperación lo inundó viendo la multitud de los vehículos que lo rodeaban. Quería descansar cinco minutos. Eso era todo lo que quería, y darle a Cole un lugar caliente, Louis abrió la puerta trasera de una camioneta y subió.

Había un tipo de manta negra en la caja que evitaría que alguien que caminara por ahí lo vieran a él o a Cole.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Louis vio alrededor, rezando por que el que fuera el propietario del vehículo no lo enviara de regreso con su tribu. Sabía que alrededor de su villa, en la villa Brac, había muy diferentes grupos de shifters y demonios. Quizás podría mezclarse.

Solo rezaba porque no fuera la camioneta de un demonio. Louis ya tenía muchos problemas con los que tratar. Cole seguía llorando, Louis se acurrucó en una bola manteniendo a su hijo más cerca de su cuerpo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener caliente al pequeño bebé mientras trataba de pensar en lo que haría después.

🥀

Harry salió del centro recreativo, sintiéndose dolorido en los sitios que no sabía que tenía. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había jugado basquetbol? Una eternidad. Se enorgullecía de saber lo mucho que se habían divertido los niños, pero ellos tenían tanta energía que se sentía viejo como la tierra.

Subió a la camioneta, gimió cuando el dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Avanzó pensando en un baño caliente y una bolsa fría. Había estado corriendo de arriba abajo de la cancha por horas. Maverick había sido el referí, pero después de la competencia, los otros chicos lo desafiaron a un juego.

Solo porque era alto y constituido como un maldito quarterback no significaba que podía correr como los jovencitos. ¡Sus malditas rodillas dolían! Harry dirigió la camioneta a su casa, preguntándose por qué Maverick le había pedido que se uniera a ellos hoy. Estaba demasiado viejo para esa petición, que no podía rechazar, pero uno de sus hijos hubiera podido hacerlo bien.

¿Por qué él?

Y no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el Alfa acerca de los hermanos de D en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. El juego lo había mantenido ocupado y cuando terminó, Maverick ya se había ido.

Una vez que atendiera su dolorido cuerpo iría a la casa del Alfa para una larga conversación acerca de los hermanos de D. Tenía que comunicarle al Alfa lo que había hecho el vampiro y asegurarle que no había sido intencional. Había sido criado para creer que los shifters y vampiros no podían emparejarse —incluso aunque el nervioso chico vivía bajo el mismo techo con Tater y Olsen.

Harry empujó el problema al fondo de su mente por el momento. No había nada que pudiera hacer acerca de eso ahora y estaba preocupado por el maldito dolor en su espalda. Un baño caliente curaría eso.

Sabía que cambiar a oso podría resolverlo, pero amaba los baños calientes en los días fríos del invierno. Había algo en ellos.

Mientras entraba al camino de su casa, Harry podría jurar que oyó a un cachorro llorar. Era bajo, apenas audible, y en segundos se fue.

Detuvo la camioneta frente a su casa y Harry escuchó cuidadosamente, pero no oyó que se repitiera el ruido. Se encogió de hombros. Quizás estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba. Salió de la camioneta, cerró la puerta y se tensó.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Solo que esta vez el llanto era fuerte, con un agudo sonido. Harry escuchó cuidadosamente mientras seguía el ruido a la caja de la camioneta. No estaba seguro qué había subido a la caja de su camioneta, pero lo que fuera se suponía que no debería de estar ahí.

Sus garras salieron y se enderezó en toda su altura, preparándose para la pelea mientras abría la puerta de atrás de la camioneta. Lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de no estar imaginando cosas, Harry vio de nuevo.

Ellos seguían ahí.

Un hombre acostado en la caja de su camioneta, acurrucado alrededor del bebé que lloraba. El extraño no se movió hacia Harry. Casi parecía estar congelado.

Sin pensarlo, Harry subió y deslizó al hombre a sus brazos, asegurándose de que el bebé estuviera seguro en los brazos del hombre antes de subir los escalones del porche y abrir la puerta con el hombro.

—Alguien venga aquí, ¡ahora! —Subió los escalones dos a la vez y se dirigió a su recámara. El hombre en sus brazos estaba congelado a causa del frío. Acostó al hombre y lo cubrió con pesadas mantas y entonces suavemente retiró de sus brazos al bebé que gritaba.

—¡Mierda! —Harry rápidamente tomó la manta del respaldo de la silla y cubrió al cachorro, tratando que la manta fuera un capullo que mantuviera caliente al pequeño bebé. Los labios del cachorro estaban azules como los del extraño.

—¿Qué sucede? —Riley preguntó apresurándose a entrar en la recámara. Se detuvo patinando, con los ojos más abiertos al ver la escena frente a él—. ¿Quiénes infiernos son ellos?

Harry frotaba sus manos sobre el capullo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por calentar todo el cuerpo del cachorro tan rápidamente como podía. Sabía que si la sangre regresaba demasiado rápido al corazón del bebé, el cachorro estaría en riesgo de tener un ataque al corazón. —No sé, pero necesito que alguien caliente leche para el cachorro. Está congelado.

Riley asintió y salió del cuarto de Harry. Harry paseó por la recámara tratando desesperadamente de calmar el llanto del bebé. El cachorro era su primera prioridad. Era demasiado joven para cuidar de si mismo. Harry se aseguraría de calentarlo y alimentarlo.

—Eso es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Riley entrando en la habitación—. Es leche de vaca, pero está caliente.

Harry vio un guante de hule lleno con la leche de vaca. Su hijo había sido muy inventivo. Le concedía eso. —Gracias.

Harry llevó el guante a su boca y mordió uno de los dedos con su canino. Colocó el índice del guante en la boca del cachorro, viendo cómo inmediatamente empezó a mamar. Bebía con gula, tomando aire por la nariz mientras drenaba el guante en un momento.

—Ve por más.

Riley asintió y salió de la recámara. El cachorro se calmó, chupando su dedo mientras se apoyaba en los fuertes brazos de Harry.

—¿Quién eres, bebé? —preguntó al cachorro mientras lo arrullaba.

El pequeño era hermoso. Al menos Harry esperaba que fuera un niño. Sería extraño decirle a una niñita, hermoso. Se sentó en la silla de su recámara y desenvolvió al bebé para revisar el pañal.

—Está bien, así que eres un niño. —Sabía acerca de niños. Había criado niños. Si el cachorro hubiera sido niña, Harry no hubiera tenido ni idea de qué hacer. Suponía que todos los bebés necesitaban las mismas cosas, comida, pañales, y calor, pero sabía que el manejar a una pequeña niña tenía que ser diferente.

Una vez que envolvió de nuevo al cachorro en la manta, Harry vio al hombre dormido en su cama. No se le pasó notar que quien fuera el hombre, era su pareja.

Eso significaba que el bebé que sostenía ahora era su hijo. Harry sintió una oleada de protección llegar a la superficie mientras acunaba al bebé en sus brazos. No estaba seguro sobre la historia del hombre, pero cualquiera que fuera el problema, ahora era problema de los Styles. Y tenía que haber un problema para que un hombre saliera con ese fuerte frío con un pequeño bebé.

Harry retiró los rizos castaños de la cara del bebé, viendo que el color de la piel regresaba a lo normal con una sombra rosada, y los labios regresaban al rosa-rojo. Entonces notó las pequeñas orejitas de elf.

Abrió más los ojos y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su pareja al otro lado del cuarto. Harry retiró el cabello castaño para verlo, también tenía orejas puntiagudas.

Su pareja era un elf.

_«Maldición»._

—Ten —dijo Riley entrando a la recámara—. ¿Descubriste quiénes son?

Harry veía fijamente al hombre inconsciente, notando sus hermosos rasgos. Notó que el cabello no era totalmente castaño. Había mechones dorados. Sus rasgos eran suaves, simétricos. Sus pestañas negras descansaban sobre los pómulos, la nariz era pequeña, como con un bonito botón en su punta.

Era hermoso.

—No estoy seguro de quienes sean —Harry le contestó a Riley con la verdad. Bueno, de cualquier manera principalmente lo era. Él omitió la parte de que el hombre era su pareja. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero incluso con su hijo, Harry sentía una profunda necesidad de proteger a su pareja. Al menos hasta que descubriera en que problema estaba—. Estaba en la caja de la camioneta, inconsciente.

Riley le dio el guante y se acercó. —Él es un _fey*._

_(*. **Fey** , algo de fantasía, o con poderes sobrenaturales, o clarividentes o poderes extraños. Se deja el original)_

Harry suprimió un gruñido que vibraba en su pecho. No quería que nadie se acercara a su pareja. No ahora. No hasta que despertara y hablaran. —Ve a mantener a tus hermanos ocupados mientras me encargo de esto.

Riley se veía intrigado, pero asintió hacia Harry, dejándolo con su pareja y su nuevo hijo. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y le dio el índice del guante al cachorro para que chupara mientras él lo arrullaba, viendo a su pareja dormir.

Harry se preguntaba si su pareja estaba lo suficientemente caliente o necesitaba otra manta, y ¿por qué el destino le había dado una pareja masculina? Sabía que era bisexual, pero Harry realmente nunca se había imaginado con una pareja masculina.

Nunca se había imaginado teniendo una pareja. Punto.

Aunque sus siete hijos ahora eran adultos, y podían cuidar de si mismos, él creía que podría emparejarse con una mujer. No es que lo objetara. El chico era simplemente impactante. Pero Harry había estado con un hombre solo una vez.

No estaba seguro de cómo manejar la situación. Eso había sido formado por el destino, y el destino era una caprichosa perra. Vio los ojos azules del cachorro y sabía que incluso aunque no era lo que había esperado, se pondría a la altura de las circunstancias.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había criado a un cachorro, pero Harry realmente sacaría adelante eso. —¿Por qué huía tu papi? —Harry le preguntó al bebé mientras el cachorro chupaba el dedo del guante. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del bebé mientras veía a Harry, haciendo que se viera como un pequeño ángel.

Esa sonrisa con un solo hoyuelo robó el corazón de Harry. Se preguntó brevemente si el padre del cachorro haría lo mismo. ¿Tendría una cálida sonrisa como la del bebé? Harry tragó duro con el pensamiento. Nunca sería capaz de resistirse.

—Quien sea, nadie se va a acercar a ti o a tu padre. ―Harry podría matar a cualquiera lo suficientemente imbécil para acercarse a esos dos. Podría matar a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente imbécil para acercarse a cualquiera de sus cachorros, incluso aunque los otros siete fueran ahora adultos y algunos con pareja.

—No sé quién eres, pero ahora eres un Styles. Tienes siete hermanos mayores que podrían matar para protegerte al igual que sus parejas. Y tienes también un muy feroz papá oso.

El bebé sonrió de nuevo, su pequeño puño alrededor del meñique de Harry. Veía asombrado la diferencia de tamaño. Su dedo se veía como el tronco de un árbol comparado al del cachorro.

El corazón de Harry se derritió en el momento.

Sabía de hecho que protegería a ambos con su propia vida.

—Tienes cinco segundos para darme a mi hijo antes de que saque tus entrañas al suelo.

🥀

Louis estaba sobre sus manos y rodilla, su peso presionando sobre el colchón mientras veía al más grande hombre que hubiera visto, acunar a Cole en sus brazos. El hombre se veía gentil con su hijo, pero Louis no podía confiar en nadie.

No cuando el psicótico líder de su tribu estaba tras su hijo y él.

—Dámelo —le dijo con una brutalidad que nunca había oído en su voz. Se sorprendió de su determinación, pero Louis se aseguró que su cara mostrara furia, incluso aunque estaba impactado con la vista.

—No lo lastimaré —dijo el hombre, como si tratara de calmar a un hombre loco. Y así era exactamente como Louis se sentía en ese momento mientras veía a Cole sonreírle al alto y corpulento hombre.

—¡Quiero a mi hijo!

—Te lo daré, pero cálmate antes de que asustes al cachorro —el hombre le advirtió suavemente.

¿Cachorro?

_«Debe ser un shifter»._

Louis estaba ligeramente aliviado de no estar en presencia de un demonio o de un vampiro. Podría manejar a un shifter. Quizás. Por el tamaño del hombre, no estaba cien por ciento seguro.

Rápidamente bajó la vista y vio el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca antes de ver de nuevo a Cole. Si él no estuviera usando esa maldita pieza de metal, sería capaz de desaparecer fuera del cuarto. Pero Shanta se había asegurado de que no fuera a ningún lado a menos que lo hiciera a pie.

De nuevo la urgencia de cortarle la garganta al líder era fuerte mientras veía que el gran shifter se levantaba de la silla y cruzaba el cuarto. Louis retrocedió, manteniendo los ojos en el camino del hombre. —Déjalo en la cama.

El hombre hizo lo que Louis demandó, acomodando suavemente a Cole en los calientes edredones. Cuando el tipo se apartó, Louis se adelantó y tomó a su hijo, presionándolo contra su pecho. —¿Vas a dejar que salgamos de aquí sin lastimarnos?

—No —el hombre contestó. Louis podía sentir la ira subir al borde como un cuchillo atravesando su corazón—. No voy a dejarte salir de aquí, y punto. Está demasiado frío para ti y el cachorro. Ambos necesitan calor, comida y quizás algo de descanso. Además, necesitas protección de quien sea que está tras de ti.

Louis gruñó y se deslizó de la cama, poniéndose de pie con Cole seguro en sus brazos. —No necesito ayuda de nadie. Nadie está tras nosotros.

No podía confiar en nadie. Por lo que sabía, el tipo pudo haberle hablado ya a Shanta. Tenía que salir de aquí antes de que el líder de la tribu se apareciera. No había manera de que permitiera que nadie apartara a Cole de él.

La única persona que Louis había amado y en la que confiaba murió cuando Cole nació. La tribu de los elf de los bosques había cambiado desde la guerra. Había causado que cada hombre cuidara de si mismo. Lo que una vez había sido una orgullosa y noble raza ahora solo consistía en asesinos, traicioneros mentirosos. Louis anhelaba la raza en la que se había criado, pero sabía en su corazón que ya nunca más estarían.

¿Si el líder de su propia tribu quería matarlo para conseguir a Cole, entonces cómo podía confiar en un extraño? Louis quería confiar en alguien, anhelaba dejar de huir, pero era la vida de Cole la que estaba en la línea.

No iba a correr ningún riesgo.

—¿Me detendrás si trato de irme?

—Si.

Louis sostenía a Cole más cerca y veía al hombre frente a él. Tenía mucho jodido valor. El tipo ni siquiera conocía a Louis ni a Cole, y aun así estaba listo para pelear y mantenerlos aquí.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

¿Qué podía hacer con eso?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cautelosamente. Nadie ayudaba a alguien por nada. Tenía que haber algo detrás de eso. En todos los años que Louis había vivido nunca había tenido nada gratis. Incluso la madre de su hijo había demandado de él.

—Porque soy un infierno de hombre —el hombre contestó con una sonrisa. 

¿Era en serio? Louis vio la sinceridad en los ojos verdes del hombre, pero no podía dejar ir el miedo. Su hijo contaba con su protección y Louis no le iba a fallar.

—Necesito irme —dijo con fuerza. No podía arriesgarse.

—Entonces dejarás al cachorro aquí.

—¡No puedes tenerlo!

—No tendré a mi hijo afuera en el frío para ir a ningún lugar —el extraño dijo calmadamente. Sus ojos que eran de un suave verde cambiaron con la ira a un verde oscuro en un parpadeo.

—¿Eres un jodido loco? Él es mi hijo —Louis replicó, sintiendo que el grande y corpulento hombre no estaba en sus cabales. ¿Realmente creía que Cole era su hijo? Cuando los ojos de Louis se fijaron en los del extraño, pudo ver que el hombre realmente creía en su reclamo.

Eso preocupó a Louis.

—Si te calmas, entenderás que digo la verdad.

¿Cómo se suponía que se calmaría cuando el extraño estaba reclamando a Cole? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. No había ninguna explicación lógica. Savannah había sido la madre de Cole, no ese hombre.

Tomó una profunda respiración y la soltó. —Estoy calmado. ¿Puedes continuar?

El hombre dio un paso hacia Louis, haciendo que Louis retrocediera. Cuando el extraño se acercó más, el tamaño de él fue más evidente. Sabía que no había manera que pudiera defenderse si el gigante se ponía violento.

—Huéleme.

Louis dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras un miedo muy tangible recorría todo su cuerpo. El shifter se detuvo frente a Louis, pero no intentó tocarlo ni sacar a Cole de sus brazos.

Tragó duro cuando se dio cuenta que solo le llegaba al hombre hasta sus hombros. ¡Era enorme! Louis se quedó ahí, viendo el pecho del shifter, temiendo hacer cualquier movimiento en falso. El hombre podría aplastarlo con una mano. De eso, Louis no tenía duda.

—Huéleme, dulzura.

Louis levantó la cabeza ante la palabra de cariño. ¿Había alguien utilizado alguna con él antes? No desde su nai, su madre. Eso hizo que se decidiera a ver los ojos verdes, vio que la ira del extraño se había ido y de nuevo eran suaves.

Louis inhaló profundamente, oliendo la piel y la tierra. Ese olor hacía que su cabeza girara y se acercó un poco más, tomando el aroma de su… pareja.

La espalda de Louis golpeó contra la pared cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Eso no podía ser. Solo uno de su raza se había emparejado con un shifter, y la tribu decía que Carter había perdido la cabeza, que el lobo realmente no era su pareja.

Los elves del bosque no creían en emparejarse fuera de su raza. Eso iba contra las leyes. Carter había sido desterrado por su traición. Louis bufó internamente. Como si él ya no estuviera en la lista de mierda de Shanta. ¿Qué era una ofensa más?

Su pareja se acercó y sacó a Cole de sus brazos, Louis lo veía con miedo. El hombre era tan enorme y tan robusto, que temía que aplastara a Cole. Sabía que el hombre ya había sostenido a su hijo, pero verlo acurrucar a Cole estaba cerca de ser aterrador.

—Es mi hijo —Louis murmuró desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas se atoraban en su garganta.

—Nuestro hijo —el hombre lo corrigió—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Louis tocó el brazo de su hijo viendo a su pareja. —Cole.

—Es un lindo y fuerte nombre. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Louis se mordió el labio y vio a Cole. Rezaba porque su pareja realmente fuera bondadoso. Había visto parejas que creían que eran propietarios del otro. Esa no era una linda vista. Sabía que no tenía elección, solo confiar en el hombre. No había nadie más a quien pedir ayuda.

—Louis.

El hombre sonrió sosteniendo a Cole en un solo brazo, haciendo que Louis temiera que dejara caer al pequeño bebé. ―Soy Harry, pero todos me dicen Pa.

Louis sonrió por primera vez en meses. —Creo que seria extraño que yo te diga así, ¿no crees?

Harry sonrió y acercó más a Louis. —Puede ser.

—¿Has tratado con bebés antes? —El hombre parecía hacerlo con naturalidad, pero Louis necesitaba saber la extensión de la experiencia de su pareja.

—Tengo siete cachorros ya adultos. Creo que sé una o dos cosas.

_«¿Siete?»_

Buen Dios, su pareja había estado ocupado. Y por alguna razón el pensar en Harry con alguien más hizo que Louis se pusiera celoso como el infierno. No quería pensar en nadie tocando a su gran hombre. Lo que era estúpido considerando que Harry estaba sosteniendo a Cole.

—¿Viven aquí?

Harry sonrió y asintió. —Los siete, y cuatro de ellos tienen pareja.

Louis podía sentir el nudo en su estómago cerrarse al pensar en siete grandes shifters bajo el mismo techo. Ocho contando a Harry. —¿Qué tipo de shifter eres?

No le gustó la gran sonrisa ni el brillo en sus ojos, mientras guiaba a Louis a la cama y lo sentaba, entregándole a Cole.

—Soy un oso shifter.

Harry le sonreía a Louis, pero en su interior era un tembloroso lío. No estaba seguro de qué hacer o qué decir ahora que su pareja había despertado. Todo eso era nuevo para él. Había estado solo por tanto tiempo que no estaba seguro de decir las palabras correctas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —Louis confesó, su cara se ruborizó.

Caminó hacia la puerta y le gritó a uno de sus hijos que subieran un plato de comida. No quería tratar el tema de Louis y el cachorro aun. Ellos iban a enloquecer y Harry quería que su pareja primero se sintiera cómodo con lo que lo rodeaba.

—¿Tienes la pañalera de Cole? Necesito alimentarlo.

Harry se había apresurado a llevar a Louis y al bebé al interior y no vio la pañalera en la caja de la camioneta. —Ya lo alimenté, pero pediré que traiga la bolsa a quien traiga tu comida. —No había manera de que dejara a su pareja con sus hijos.

Especialmente con los gemelos.

Chauncey y Chance podían hacer que su pareja saliera gritando de aquí. No eran malos cachorros, solo un poco alborotadores. Harry sacudió la cabeza. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ellos eran muy alborotadores. Esos dos siempre se metían en problemas.

Y con lo mucho que amaba a sus hijos si ellos se acercaban a Louis con sus payasadas, iba a hacer que durmieran en el establo por un maldito mes.

Riley fue quien llevó el plato de comida. Era un plato realmente grande lleno del estofado que sobró de ayer. Harry sabía que de hecho Louis se comería todo eso.

—Ten, Pa.

Harry tomó el plato, viendo que Riley y Louis se veían con curiosidad. Como si se midieran uno al otro.

—Gracias —dijo Harry sacando a su hijo mayor del cuarto. No era momento para molestas respuestas. Necesitaba atender a su pareja—. Hay una pañalera en la caja de la camioneta. ¿Te molestaría traerla, Riley?

Riley vio a Louis por un gran momento antes de asentir. ―Ahora regreso.

Harry sabía que lo haría. Riley era el único serio, cuestionaba todo y no confiaba en nada. Su hijo había nacido con un libro en la mano y con una mente curiosa, pero era escéptico. Las sonrisas de Riley eran pocas y espaciadas, lo que entristecía a Harry. Él era el único de sus hijos que no tenía una veta traviesa en él.

Harry sacó a Cole de los brazos de Louis y le dio el plato de estofado. —Está muy bueno. Mi hijo Roman está emparejado con Steven. Steven es el cocinero aquí. —Estaba balbuceando. Harry cerró la boca y se sentó en la silla con Cole viendo a Louis devorar el estofado. Estaba más hambriento de lo que había admitido.

—Está realmente bueno —dijo Louis tomando lo último con la cuchara.

Harry nunca había visto a nadie comer tan rápido ¡y él era un oso shifter! —Hay mucho más. —¿Se había comido su delgada pareja todo el plato? Harry estaba impresionado.

—Estoy bien. —Louis dejó el plato en la mesita de noche y vio alrededor del cuarto—. ¿Ésta es tu recámara?

—Si. Es la recámara más grande de la casa. —Movió una mano hacia su cuerpo—. Puedes ver por qué la necesito.

Louis alejó la mirada pero no antes de que Harry viera el brillo de lujuria en ellos. Sonrió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido sexo, pero Harry recordaba la mecánica. Aunque, honestamente, estaba un poco nervioso porque había pasado mucho tiempo.

Sabía que nada sucedería pronto, pero el pensar en acostar a Louis como un banquete se le apetecía en muy diferentes niveles. Su pareja ahora estaba nervioso, temía por su vida y la de su hijo, pero Harry no podía detener las imágenes que inundaban su mente.

Y maldición si no eran imágenes calientes la que su mente podía conjurar.

Harry se limpió la garganta, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos fuera de su camino. Quería preguntarle a Louis por qué huía, pero sabía que primero tenía que ganarse su confianza. Louis ahora estaba más relajado, pero Harry podía ver la inquietud en los ojos azules de su pareja.

No quería darle una razón para que escapara. Eso era lo último que Harry quería. Riley entró al cuarto con una colorida pañalera en sus manos. —¿Es esto lo que buscabas?

Louis asintió y se puso de pie, estiró la mano para tomarlo. Harry gruñó cuando Riley apartó la bolsa de la mano estirada de Louis, sus ojos entrecerrados en una delgada ranura.

—¿Te molestaría decirme por qué llevas una pistola ahí?

—¿Revisaste mi bolsa? —Louis preguntó taladrando con la mirada a Harry. Había tomado la pistola del gabinete cuando tomó la pañalera de Cole. No estaba seguro de lo que Shanta haría, pero Louis tenía toda la intención de proteger a su hijo.

—No te conocemos. Claro que la revisé. —Riley escupía veneno. Harry se puso de pie entregando a Cole a Louis mientras su presencia parecía aumentar rápidamente en la recámara, el miedo lo inundó cuando Harry se dirigió hacia el hombre que sostenía la pañalera de Cole.

—Hijo, te amo con todo mi corazón. Pero si le hablas de esa manera de nuevo, te mostraré algunas lecciones de modales. ―La amenaza en las bajas y lentas palabras no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que Harry haría.

Louis tragó saliva, viendo a ambos hombres. Se parecían tanto que no había duda de que era uno de los hijos de Harry. Eso confundió a Louis. ¿Por qué amenazaba a su hijo por la manera en que le habló a Louis, a quien acababa de conocer?

—Si, señor —dijo el hombre girándose y saliendo.

—No deberías de haber hecho eso.

Harry se giró, el fuego en su mirada era evidente. —Si, debo hacerlo. Nadie te hablará de esa forma.

—Pero nos acabamos de conocer —Louis declaró lo obvio.

—Y somos pareja. Ellos te respetarán o sabrán lo que significa que sus traseros sean pateados por un real oso.

Dios, el hombre era caliente como el infierno cuando era feroz. Louis alejó la vista, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

Pero aun así…

—Ellos son tus hijos. Deberías de explicarles primero. Él no sabe.

—Cierto, pero Riley lo sabe bien. Él fue criado con modales. Debería de haberme preguntado antes de confrontarte.

Louis quería argumentar, pero podía ver que Harry era firme en eso. No discutió, no era su casa ni su lugar. Infiernos, acababa de llegar. Louis no conocía nada de Harry. Cuando Louis vio al suelo, vio el brazalete en su muñeca. Eso le recordó que aun seguía siendo cazado.

—¿Llamaste a mi tribu?

Louis levantó la vista para ver la confusión en la cara de Harry, sus ojos verdes fijos en la cara de Louis. —¿Por qué les llamaría?

Louis se encogió de hombros, caminó hacia la cama y acostó a Cole, rodeando al bebé con almohadas, asegurándose de que no rodara de la cama. —Encontraste a un elf inconsciente en la caja de tu camioneta. Sería lo más lógico que lo hicieras. —Eso hubiera sido lo primero que él hubiera hecho.

—Eres un Styles. Nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros. No llamé a nadie.

El alivio inundó a Louis mientras veía sobre su hombro. Harry estaba ahí viéndose fuerte, confiado y hermoso como el infierno. —Gracias.

—No voy a interrogarte y lograr que huyas, pero quiero saber contra qué me enfrento.

El hombre tenía el derecho de saber. Pero Louis podía sentir que el agotamiento finalmente lo golpeaba. Se había desmayado en la camioneta de Harry, pero su cuerpo no se sentía como si hubiera descansado lo suficiente. Subió a la cama y se acurrucó al lado de Cole mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Te explicaré todo mañana.

🥀

—Es un bebé, imbécil —dijo Chance mientras él y Chauncey veían a Cole.

—¿Qué está haciendo un bebé aquí? —Chauncey preguntó.

—La cigüeña estaba bebida y lo dejó caer aquí en lugar del aquelarre de los vampiros. —Algunas veces Chance se preguntaba si realmente compartían el mismo código genético.

—Eres un real imbécil, ¿verdad? —Chauncey bufó, colocándose en cuclillas frente a Cole.

—No creo que ustedes dos debieran maldecir frente a él ―dijo Bryce mientras entraba en la sala—. Pa puede golpear a ambos si los atrapa maldiciendo frente al cachorro.

Chauncey resopló moviendo la mano hacia Cole. —Dudo que el chico pueda hablar, mucho menos repetir lo que decimos. —Chauncey vio sobre su hombro a Chance—. ¿Puede?

—Eres un niño genio —Chance gruñó y entonces curvó los labios—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Creo que es el cachorro —dijo Bryce apartándose, su cara arrugada con malestar—. O alguien abrió un bote de basura cerca de nosotros.

—¿El cachorro hace eso? —Chauncey preguntó arrugando la cara y poniéndose de pie, dando un paso hacia atrás—. No lo limpiaré.

—No es como si fuera a vomitarte —Bryce se rió.

—No, pero huele a eso —Chauncey se quejó, moviendo la mano frente a su cara—. ¿Dónde está su Ma o su Pa?

—El cachorro solo tiene a su Pa. Está arriba con nuestro Pa —Chance informó—. Así que supongo que nos toca a nosotros cambiarlo.

—Te doy cien dólares si tú lo haces —dijo Chauncey mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto—. No sé una mierda sobre pañales.

—Deja de maldecir, maldición —Bryce gruñó—. No puede ser tan difícil.

—Ahí está su bolsa —dijo Chance señalando la pañalera que su Pa le había dado cuando dejó a Chance a cargo de Cole—. Tráela.

Bryce se arrodilló frente a Cole, le quitó los pantalones y desabrochó su _onesie*._ Desabrochó las cintas del pañal y lo separó, entonces tosió. —Necesito algo donde dejar el pañal sucio.

_(*. **Onesie** , camiseta con broches en la entrepierna, en México se conoce como pañalero, en otros lugares mameluco)_

—Voy por eso —dijo Chauncey saliendo del cuarto. Regresó un momento después con el gran bote de basura de la cocina en una mano y unos guantes de hule en la otra.

—Gracias —dijo Bryce cuando iba a tomar los guantes, pero Chauncey los apartó.

—Estos son para mí. —Se los puso y entonces sostuvo el bote de basura hacia Bryce—. Ve por eso. 

Bryce gruñía mientras retiraba el pañal. —¡Oh, mi Dios!

—Es tan pequeño. Cómo puede… —Chance dio un paso atrás.

—Voy a vomitar —dijo Chauncey.

—Necesito algo para limpiarlo —dijo Bryce. Chance nunca había visto tanto. Iba a vomitar junto con Chauncey. Abrió más la boca, con arqueos, mientras abanicaba aire hacia su cara.

—Está embarrado hasta su espalda —Bryce gritó—. Necesitamos limpiarlo. 

—Tráelo aquí —dijo Chauncey dejando caer el bote de basura y corriendo a la cocina. Bryce levantó a Cole, dejando el pañal de tela en el bote de basura mientras se apresuraba a llevar a Cole a la cocina. Chauncey estaba llenando el fregadero con agua—. Ponlo aquí.

Bryce se apresuró a atravesar la cocina y sentó al cachorro dentro del agua. —¿Por qué lo metimos en el fregadero?

—Porque no es lo bastante grande para estar de pie en una maldita ducha —dijo Chauncey mientras vertía agua sobre Cole. El cachorro sonreía mientras sus puños golpeaban el agua, su sonrisa sin dientes hizo que Chance se derritiera en ese momento.

—¿Qué infiernos es ese olor? —preguntó Curtis, la pareja de Chauncey, mientras entraba en la cocina—. Lo que sea que estén cocinando, no quiero nada.

—No estamos cocinando nada, honey bunny*. Estamos bañando al cachorro.

_(*. **Honey Bunny,** aunque literalmente seria conejito de miel, también es un personaje femenino de caricaturas, diseñado por Robert McKimson y era la novia de Bugs Bunny para propósitos comerciales en 1950. Oficialmente se le considera como personaje de Warner Bros. Looney Tunes, incluso aunque nunca apareció en una caricatura)_

Curtis caminó hacia el fregadero, sus ojos más abiertos cuando vio a Cole y luego a los tres hombres. —¿Por qué tienen al bebé en el fregadero?

—¿Porque él no puede limpiarse su propio trasero? ―Chance contestó mientras tomaba una toalla limpia de la cocina. La hundió en el agua y la pasó por la espalda de Cole, limpiando la peste del cachorro. Eso era asqueroso, pero el cachorro era lindo. Eso hizo que lavara la mierda de la espalda de otro.

—¿Tienen idea de cómo cambiar un pañal? —Curtis preguntó sonriéndole a Cole.

—No.

—Nunca.

—No en un bebé.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Bryce, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Dámelo —dijo Curtis tomando a Cole y una toalla seca, envolviendo el trasero de Cole.

—Su labio está temblando —dijo Chance—. Tiene frío.

—Entonces vamos a vestirlo —dijo Curtis, entrando en la sala y acostando a Cole en el sofá, tomando la pañalera y sacando otro pañal de tela—. Solo le quedan dos pañales. Alguien tendrá que ir a comprar más.

—Puedo hacer eso —Bryce se ofreció.

—Asegúrate que sean de tela, los que tienen una línea de plástico en el exterior. Parece que son todos los que hay aquí. ―Curtis se encogió de hombros—. Su Pa debe estar en todo eso de lo natural.

Chance frunció el ceño ante la extraña pieza de tela que Curtis le colocaba al bebé. —¿Hay diferentes tipos de pañales?

—Oh si. —Curtis se reía.

_«¿Quién lo sabría?»_

Los tres hermanos vieron cómo Curtis daba la lección 101 de cómo cambiar un pañal. Una vez que Cole fue talqueado y tenía el pañal puesto, Curtis revisó la colorida bolsa de nuevo. ―No tiene un cambio de ropa.

—Ten —dijo Chauncey quitándose la camiseta—. Ponle esto.

Curtis vio la camiseta talle XXX y sacudió la cabeza, envolviendo a Cole en la tienda. —Hecho. —Entregó a Cole a Chance—. Voy a ir con mis papás, veré si Heaven o Gabby tienen algo de ropa extra para él. Además de algunos juguetes y otras cosas. ¿Pueden vigilarlo mientras estoy fuera?

Chance rodó los ojos. —¿Qué tan difícil puede ser vigilar a un cachorro? Ellos comen, hacen popo y duermen. ¿Qué complicación hay en eso?

—Me apuraré —dijo Curtis tomando su abrigo. Chauncey siguió a Curtis, dándole a su hermano una traviesa sonrisa antes de salir de casa.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

🥀

—¿Seguro que estará a salvo? —Louis una vez más se dirigía a la puerta.

—Tiene siete hermanos que matarían a Satán por mantenerlo a salvo. Relájate —dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de la cama—. Me preocupas más tú en este momento. Cole está seguro.

—¿Han cuidado a un bebé antes? —preguntó Louis paseando por la recámara, sus ojos seguían viendo hacia la puerta.

Ni un día de su vida, pero Harry estaba muy confiado de que sus niños podrían encargarse de eso. Harry rezaba por estar en lo correcto o él iba a perder algunos hijos.

Siguió sentado viendo a Louis pasear, inseguro de qué decir. Nunca había coqueteado o se había comprometido en una conversación con alguien que estuviera destinado a ser suyo.

Infiernos, Clarisse había coqueteado con él, lo había cazado. Harry no sabía nada acerca de ganarse una pareja. Se quedó sentado con la lengua hecha nudo y sintiéndose inepto. No se había sentido así desde que cortejó a su esposa.

Harry sabía con seguridad cómo atender un rancho. Sabía cómo mantener en línea siete hijos adultos. Incluso sabía cómo ser suave con los cachorros. Lo que no sabía era cómo cortejar a un hombre. La única vez que estuvo con un hombre fue antes de Clarisse, y el tipo fue quien se acercó a Harry.

Harry sabía que estaba en problemas por la manera en que casi le arranca la cabeza a Riley por hablarle irrespetuosamente a Louis —algo de lo que necesitaba disculparse con su hijo. Sabía que Riley solo cuidaba a su familia y Harry pudo haberlo manejado mejor.

Ahora estaba aquí sentado, buscando palabras.

Louis dejó de pasear y se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Harry, preocupación y desesperanza en su expresión. Se mordía la uña y veía hacia la pared.

El silencio se sentía torpe.

—¿Estás seguro que él…?

—Cole está bien —Harry le aseguró a Louis tomando la mano de Louis entre las suyas, disfrutando de lo realmente suave que se sentía la mano de su pareja. Las uñas de Louis eran perfectas y brillaban de limpias.

Las uñas de Harry estaban limpias pero no con manicura como las de Louis. Parecía que había muchas diferencias entre ellos. Harry era alto, corpulento. Louis era alto delgado y elegante.

Pasó su dedo por uno de los delgados dedos de Louis, podía sentir su corazón caer a su estómago. Flexionó los dedos cuando sintió que Louis se acercaba unos centímetros, sus ojos hacia la unión de sus manos.

Harry se limpió la garganta pero no podía encontrar ninguna palabra qué decir. Esa cosa del cortejo era más difícil de lo que había sido antes. Sus dedos recorrieron las uñas de Louis y la cutícula manteniendo la vista en las manos.

Finalmente Harry tuvo el valor de darle una pequeña mirada. Louis estaba con el labio inferior entre sus dientes y sus mejillas rojas y rosadas. Cuándo vio los nervios en los ojos de Louis, Harry soltó una respiración de alivio. No era el único que se sentía torpe en ese momento, y por alguna extraña razón eso lo hizo relajarse.

—Ven aquí —dijo Harry mientras jalaba la mano de Louis, acercando a su pareja. Podía sentir su confianza regresar, alejando la timidez. Pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y jaló al delgado hombre a su regazo.

Louis estaba nervioso como el infierno, pero Harry estaba ahí para calmarlo. Saber que su pareja lo veía hacer el primer movimiento le dio a Harry toda la confianza que necesitaba. Pasó los nudillos bajo la mandíbula de Louis, haciendo que su pareja levantara la cabeza y lo viera.

—Estás seguro aquí, Louis.

Su pareja asintió, su mirada bajó a los labios de Harry. No tuvo problemas en darle a su pareja su primer beso. Harry acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis, notando lo suave que era el cabello de su pareja mientras jalaba a Louis hacia él.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, Harry sabía que él nunca tendría suficiente de su hombre. Los labios de Louis eran suaves, complacientes y se abrieron para la exploración de Harry. Era tan suave que se aseguró de no dejar un moretón en los tiernos labios de Louis.

Su otra mano masajeó la espalda de Louis, moviéndose lentamente hacia abajo. Harry hormigueaba por sentir los montículos de su pareja. Su pene se llenó estando de acuerdo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que Harry tenía que concentrarse para no correrse tan pronto.

No era fácil. Louis era más suave que cualquiera que hubiera visto. La cabeza de Harry giraba mientras acercaba más a Louis. Inclinó la cabeza para un mejor ángulo de los dulces labios de Louis.

—Pa —Chance gritó entrando al cuarto con Cole en sus brazos. Harry dejó el beso, listo para despellejar a su hijo hasta que vio lo abierto que Chance tenía los ojos. Eso era casi cómico.

—¿Si?

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en los labios de Chance mientras asentía y señalaba hacia el pasillo. —Alguien está aquí.

🥀

D estaba parado en el porche del frente, retorciéndose las manos y viendo a sus tres hermanos. Estaba feliz de verlos, pero no tan feliz al recordar por qué les había hablado.

Pero no los culpaba, porque él les había llamado para que se encargaran de Sloane, algo de lo que deseaba poder retractarse. Sabía que era demasiado tarde al ver a sus hermanos viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Esa era una de las razones por la que había dejado su casa. Sus hermanos nunca lo habían apoyado en nada, así que no estaba seguro de por qué en primer lugar les había llamado. Eso había sido pánico, puro y simple.

Incluso si les dijera que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda, ya les había hablado de Sloane, así que no importaba lo que dijera, irían tras su pareja.

Eso era algo que D no podía permitir que sucediera, pero cómo detenerlos. 

Había pensado mucho y duro acerca de lo que Pa había dicho y D tenía que admitir, que Sloane no había sido más que amable y cariñoso con él. ¿Por qué no había visto la situación con Sloane como realmente era en lugar de escuchar a su padre? Había educado mal a D y ahora D empeoró las cosas llamando para que arrancaran la cabeza de su pareja.

Maldición, se sentía estúpido.

Eso probablemente era su más idiota movimiento en una cita.

Y había tenido muchos.

—¿Dónde está él, Dudley?

D cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con las piernas abiertas en una postura de batalla mientras veía a sus tres hermanos. Sabía que su mirada no los intimidaría, pero tenía que hacerles saber que eso era su asunto. No quería que dañaran a Sloane, y tenía que convencerlos de eso.

—He cambiado de opinión.

Raven, su hermano mayor, lo veía incrédulo, su boca se abría y se cerraba antes de retraer los labios y gruñir. —¿Quieres emparejarte con un asqueroso shifter?

D se llenó de ira ante el término que su hermano utilizó para su pareja. ¡Sloane no era un asqueroso shifter! El padre de D no solo había envenado su mente sino también la de sus hermanos. Sabía que no podría persuadirlos a pensar en algo más que en el odio hacia los shifters. Le había tomado mucho tiempo a D llegar a buenos términos con su equivocado pensamiento. Y él era el más tranquilo de todos. Bueno, Daniel, el segundo más joven, no era tan vengativo como los otros dos, pero sabía que Daniel estaba aquí porque nunca iría a ningún lado sin Raven y Remus. —Si.

Remus, el segundo de sus hermanos, con una cara de ira se acercó a D. Tragando duro, D rezó porque sus hermanos no patearan su culo. Sería la primera vez que Remus le pondría la mano encima, pero por la expresión de su cara, estaba realmente enojado.

Eso era una real posibilidad en ese momento.

Raven y Remus parecían que quisieran estrangular a D. Daniel los veía con curiosidad. A D no le importaba. Quería estar con Sloane. No importaba lo que ellos pensaran de él.

_«Los dejaría que hicieran lo peor»._

Solo rezaba por respirar después.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Pa preguntó mientras entraba al porche del frente, su ceño fruncido con ira.

D nunca había estado más feliz en su vida de oír la voz del oso y ver la enojada expresión de Pa.

—¿Eres Sloane? —Raven preguntó mientras jalaba a D del escalón superior.

D gritó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para regresar al porche del frente. Con lo loco que era, se sentía más seguro con Pa que con los de su propia sangre.

—No, pero si no lo dejas ir, voy a bajar por él.

—Inténtalo, shifter —Raven lo desafió mostrando sus colmillos.

D cubrió su cara cuando vio a todo el clan Styles salir al porche. Qué jodido circo se estaba formando. Él no quería esto. La familia había sido demasiado amable con él para que esto sucediera. Y tampoco quería que sus hermanos resultaran heridos.

Eso era una gran jodida, deseaba poder barrerlo bajo la alfombra y olvidar todo. Todo lo que D quería ahora era acurrucarse bajo una roca en algún lado. Había causado esto. Había llamado a sus hermanos y les había dicho que había sido destinado a ser pareja de un psicótico shifter que quería matarlo.

Uff, ¿cómo la había jodido tanto? Su ira hacia la prejuiciosa crianza de su padre hacia todos los que no eran vampiros aumentó. Era el veneno de su padre lo que estaba reuniéndose ahora.

Sintió los dedos de Raven soltar lentamente su brazo. D levantó la vista y vio la preocupación en los oscuros ojos de su hermano. —¿Estás a salvo aquí, Dudley?

D asintió mientras subía los escalones. —Estoy a salvo. Ellos son osos shifters y han sido muy amables conmigo.

—Pero ellos son shifters, Dudley. Sabes lo que nuestro padre dice de los shifters —Remus le recordó incrédulo.

Si, Dudley sabía exactamente lo que su padre pensaba de las asquerosas bestias. Le recordaban a diario que evitara a los salvajes. Pero D tenía una opinión diferente de ellos, y no iba a permitir que sus hermanos causaran problemas.

—Papá mintió.

—¡Retráctate! —Raven gritó furioso.

—No, no lo haré. Eso es la verdad. Ellos no son furiosos maniáticos que asesinan indiscriminadamente. Ellos son gente amable, que cuidaron de mí cuando no tenían que hacerlo.

—Veremos eso. Encontraremos a Sloane, y cuando lo hagamos, aprenderá que los vampiros y los shifters no son pareja —Remus amenazó.

D se llevó la mano a la boca cuando sus hermanos se alejaron. Sabía que no se detendrían. Tenía que advertirle a Sloane.

_«Qué maldito lío»._

Sloane iba a odiarlo por esto.

🥀

Louis veía por la ventana del frente con Cole seguro en sus brazos. No tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, pero estaba agradecido de que no fuera su tribu los que estuvieran ahí. Su corazón había saltado en su pecho cuando Chance había entrado al cuarto anunciando que tenían visitas.

Louis se había preparado para tomar a Cole y huir, pero Chance lo detuvo diciéndole que eran vampiros los que estaban ante la puerta. Podía ver la pregunta en la mirada de Chance, pero Louis solo asintió y siguió al oso por las crujientes escaleras.

Temía confesar que su tribu estaba detrás de él. Louis no quería ser echado al frío sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Cole estaba caliente y seguro y planeaba mantenerlo de esa manera. Pero la culpa de meter a una amable familia en el peligro lo carcomía.

Cuando vio a los vampiros girarse e irse, Louis sabía que no podía quedarse aquí. Ver a los osos defender a D despertó su consciencia. El único hecho era que necesitaba salir de aquí. Shanta no lo dejaría tan fácilmente. No, Shanta podría llegar aquí y pelear contra los lobos por una oportunidad para tener a Cole.

El viejo líder se había vuelto frío y cruel. El que una vez fue un gran hombre se había quebrado en la batalla, solo cuidaba de si mismo. Reclamaba que necesitaba a Cole para salvar su raza, pero Louis sabía que había más en eso.

Lo sabía cuando Shanta exigió a Cole. Ningún hombre debería de ser separado de su hijo y solo una sádica persona podía exigir tal cosa.

La calculadora manera en que Shanta veía a Cole hacía que se le helara la sangre. Shanta quería a su hijo para algo malo. Louis lo sabía. El hombre podría quemarse en el mismo infierno para lo que a él le importara. No le entregaría a su hijo. No le importaba si toda la raza muriera. Su hijo era importante para él.

Louis besó la frente de su hijo y apoyó su mejilla en los castaños rizos de Cole. Moriría protegiendo a su hijo y tenía la sensación de que eso exactamente iba a suceder. Si solo pudiera quitarse el brazalete, podría desaparecer y llevarse a su hijo lo más lejos posible de Shanta.

Pero eso significaba dejar a su pareja atrás. Con lo mucho que quería a su pareja, quería más a su hijo. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Harry mientras regresaba a la casa con D.

—Necesito hablar con Maverick —dijo Harry cansado dejando a Louis. Era una seria vista ver al fuerte hombre tan derrotado. Louis quería ir tras esos vampiros y golpearlos hasta que sangraran por hacer que su pareja se viera de esa forma.

—Dámelo —dijo Chance, tomando a Cole—. Ve con mi Pa.

Louis vaciló un momento, no quería perder de vista a Cole ni por un segundo.

—Está a salvo. Ve.

Louis con renuencia dejó a su hijo al cuidado de Chance y se apresuró hacia la cocina. Vio a Harry en el teléfono, su voz baja, apoyado contra la pared. Louis no estaba seguro qué debería de hacer, así que caminó hacia su pareja y se apoyó en él.

Harry envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor y siguió hablando por teléfono. Louis no estaba seguro de estar ayudando a Harry en nada, pero el gran y corpulento hombre no lo soltaba.

—Está asustado, Maverick. Hizo un movimiento estúpido, pero no fue intencional.

Louis se acercó más cuando vio que Harry hizo un gesto de dolor. —Sé que llamó a sus hermanos para que se encargaran de Sloane, pero…

Harry dejó de hablar y solo escuchaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Louis no podía oír lo que Maverick decía, pero por la expresión de Harry, no lo estaba invitando a tomar el té.

—Es uno de los míos, Maverick. No puedo hacer eso. ―Harry asintió de nuevo—. Entiendo.

Louis se aferró a su pareja cuando Harry colgó el teléfono. —¿Es tan malo?

Harry se veía como si hubiera envejecido diez años desde que llamó por teléfono. Líneas de preocupación se formaban en sus ojos y su cara tenía un profundo ceño fruncido. —Maverick no está feliz de que su manada sea amenazada.

—Pero le explicaste que D lo siente, ¿verdad?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos grises se suavizaron cuando vio a Louis. —Algunas cosas requieren más que un _‘lo siento, no tenía intención de enviar a un grupo de vampiros contra tu primo’._ Quiere que le entregue a D.

Louis había oído sobre Maverick. El Alfa de los lobos Timber les había dado a los elves del bosque quinientos acres, pero Shanta también maldecía al Alfa. El líder de su tribu describía a Maverick como rudo y bárbaro. Decía que la única razón de que les diera las tierras era porque Carter ahora era la puta de la manada.

¿Podría D enfrentar el mismo destino?

—No puedes entregarle a D. No merece el castigo que Maverick le impondría por un malentendido. —Louis tenía que convencer a Harry de mantener a D a salvo. También había oído cosas horribles de los vampiros, pero por lo que había visto en D, Louis creía que él también había sido engañado.

¿Qué otras mentiras le habría dicho Shanta?

Louis empezaba a cuestionarse todo lo que le había enseñado el líder. Ahora que lo pensaba, Shanta era el único que había sido rudo y bárbaro durante la última década o algo así.

Louis había oído historias de cómo Shanta había matado hombres inocentes, pero Louis se había rehusado a creerlas.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

—Él es familia, Louis. No puedo darle la espalda a él, como no puedo hacerlo por ninguno de mis propios cachorros. Maverick está de acuerdo en ese punto, pero él dice que hasta que esto se resuelva, estaremos por nuestra propia cuenta.

Louis se sobresaltó cuando timbró el teléfono. Después de los pasados días huyendo de su tribu, atravesando incontables acres para alejarse, encontrar a su pareja, Louis estaba nervioso como el infierno. No estaba seguro qué más esperar.

Sus nervios estaban expuestos mientras seguía parado ahí.

—Styles —Harry contestó el teléfono. Su expresión se volvió tensa mientras soltaba el aliento—. Espera un minuto.

Louis vio a Harry salir de la cocina y regresar unos segundos después con D siguiéndolo. Harry señaló el teléfono.

Los ojos de D se nublaron mientras se mordía el labio inferior, su mano temblaba en el teléfono. —¿Hola?

Louis sintió un gruñido formándose en su pecho cuando vio el gesto de dolor de D y entonces volverse más pálido de lo que ya era. —Pero yo…

Asentía mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza, su mirada baja. —Lo siento, Sloane, no sabía.

Louis vio cómo D colgaba el teléfono y salía corriendo del cuarto dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Sollozando. Louis vio a Harry y siguió al vampiro. Lo vio dirigirse al último cuarto. Louis lo siguió.

D estaba acostado en la cama, acurrucado con sus rodillas dobladas con todo su cuerpo temblando. Louis no estaba seguro de qué decirle al hombre, pero él no podía dejar que se hundiera en la desesperación. No era correcto. No debería sentirse así.

—¿D?

El vampiro se giró, lágrimas de sangre bajaban por sus mejillas mientras veía a Louis como si fuera un fantasma. Sus ojos ya estaban hinchados y rojos. Podría ser por la sangre que había derramado con el llanto, aunque Louis lo dudaba.

—Dijo que me liberaba del reclamo. —D sollozó, limpiándose la nariz con el brazo—. E… él dice que dado que lo quiero muerto, entonces lo está, para mí. —Nuevas lágrimas caían de los oscuros ojos de D, entonces se giró y le dio la espalda a Louis.

_«Maldición, eso fue muy duro»._

Pero ¿cómo se sentiría Louis si descubriera que Harry llamaba a sus parientes para que se encargaran de él? ¿Cómo se sentía si un desconocido intentara encargarse de Harry?

No había una respuesta fácil.

Louis palmeó el hombro de D antes de salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sabía que nada que dijera podría darle consuelo a D ahora. El hombre estaba inundándose en la miseria y solo Sloane podría sacarlo.

Louis pensó en lo que el Alfa había dicho. ¿Qué si su tribu se aparecía ahora? Ellos no los respaldarían. Louis sentía como si trajera un mundo de problemas a la puerta de su pareja y Harry Styles no se lo merecía.

Louis bajó las escaleras y buscó a Cole, tan pronto como tomara a su hijo se iría. Prefería valerse por si mismo que arriesgar a su pareja de esa forma. No iba a permitir que su lucha afectara a Harry.

Tomó a Cole de los brazos de Chance y la pañalera.

Chance lo veía mientras Louis se dirigía a la puerta del frente, sintiendo que todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

—¡Pa!

Louis oyó a Chance gritar, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar refugio para Cole y él sin poner a nadie en peligro. Los Styles ya tenían suficiente en su plato sin que él les agregara más.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —la voz de Harry recorrió el patio, enviando un estremecimiento que recorrió la columna de Louis.

Louis siguió caminando.

Louis podía oír los pasos de Harry detrás de él. Y entonces tenía al oso en frente. —Te dije que aquí estabas a salvo. Regresa a nuestro hijo a la casa.

Louis trató de rodear a Harry, pero el hombre probó ser una fuerza de la naturaleza. Seguía firme, rehusándose a permitir que Louis pasara. —Hay toda una tribu completa detrás de mi, Harry. Con lo fuerte que eres y lo fuertes que son tus hijos, ocho no pueden luchar contra una tribu completa de elves.

Aunque Louis amaría ver que Shanta perdiera poder. El hombre era un consumado bastardo que merecía que le quitaran el título. Louis rezaba estar ahí cuando Shanta finalmente cayera.

—Eres familia, Louis —dijo Harry mientras rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos a Louis y lo levantaba aplastándolo contra su pecho con Cole entre ellos.

—¡Bájame!

—No en esta vida. —Harry se dirigió de regreso a la casa, subiendo a Louis y a su hijo por las escaleras del frente y entrando a la calidez de la casa—. Deja a Cole con Chance.

—No —Louis argumentó mientras trataba de liberarse. Esa no era una tarea fácil, pero Louis estaba determinado a alejar la amenaza de los osos.

—Bien —Harry gruñó bajando a Louis y tomando a Cole de sus brazos.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —Louis gritó mientras Harry entregaba su hijo a Chance.

—No hasta que hablemos, ¡pareja!

Louis podía ver los ojos de Chance más grandes y redondos mientras se apartaba rehusándose a soltar a Cole. Más Styles se reunieron en la sala, todos se veían impactados mientras Harry lanzaba a Louis al hombro y subía las escaleras.

Louis pateaba y arañaba la espalda de Harry mientras trataba de liberarse de la enorme montaña. No lo hizo bien. Harry lo llevaba.

Harry entró en la recámara, cerró la puerta y dejó a Louis en la cama.

—Eres mi pareja, moriría protegiéndote. Logra que eso entre en tu dura cabeza.

Eso exactamente era lo que Louis trataba de evitar. —Eso sucedería si me quedo aquí, Harry. Tienes que dejarme ir. ―Sus palabras eran suaves, rogando mientras veía los ojos verdes más bonitos que hubiera visto.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios apenas a un par de centímetros de los de Louis mientras sus ojos se volvían de un verdes tormentoso. —No te dejaré ir, Louis. El destino te entregó conmigo para que te protegiera y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Y Louis tenía la sensación de que hasta el último de los Styles estarían de acuerdo con la convicción de Harry.

🥀

Chance hizo un guiño de dolor cuando oyó el cerrón de la puerta. Eso no podía ser bueno. Su Pa tenía un fuerte carácter, aunque rara vez lo mostraba. Así fue como logró mantener a siete osos shifters en línea mientras crecían.

Todos ellos temían sentir o estar cerca de la ira de su Pa cuando aparecía con esa expresión amenazadora.

—¿Dijo pareja? —Riley preguntó mientras veía las escaleras.

—Si, lo hizo —dijo Chance impactado e incrédulo—. Pa tiene pareja, y es un hombre. —Las palabras aun no entraban en su cerebro. ¿Desde cuándo su Pa era gay? Había tenido esposa. Su Pa había criado siete hijos.

¿Y él era gay?

¿Por qué no se los había dicho?

¿En qué jodido universo ellos vivían?

—¡Malditamente caliente! —Chauncey gritó levantando a Curtis y girándolo—. Ya no estará solo.

Eso era verdad.

—Eso significa que Cole es nuestro hermano —Bryce puntualizó—. ¡No cambiaré pañales!

—¡No puedes decir eso! —Curtis protestó—. Todos ayudarán.

—Dilo tú —Chauncey declaró dejando a su pareja de pie. Curtis vio a Chauncey mientras palmeaba su pecho.

—Ve a sacar las cosas del bebé de mi carro, antes de que diga ‘no sexo’.

Chauncey palideció y corrió fuera de la casa.

—Pa tiene pareja —Chance dijo viendo al techo. Las cosas se estaban volviendo locas en la casa de los Styles.

Más locas de lo que ya estaban.

🥀

Harry seguía viendo los ojos azules de Louis. Tenía que calmar su carácter. Ver a Louis salir con Cole hizo que sus dientes estuvieran en el borde. Preocupación e ira absoluta lo envolvió al ver que su pareja salía por la puerta del frente. Ni siquiera quería pensar acerca de la desgarradora depresión.

No quería sentirla nunca de nuevo.

Lo único que Harry quería hacer era proteger a Louis y a Cole. Bueno, había otras cosas que Harry quería hacer con Louis. Sus ojos bajaron al pequeño puchero en los labios de Louis cuando se alejó unos centímetros. 

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarse un poco más y Louis podría estar jadeando.

Ninguno de ellos se movió.

Se olvidó de la tribu, de Maverick, de sus hijos abajo y de los problemas afuera de su puerta. En todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en Louis. Lo bien que olía y lo impactantemente hermoso que era. Harry quería lo bien que Louis podía sentirse cuando su pareja gritara su nombre.

Quería oír su nombre saliendo de los hinchados por los besos labios de Louis mientras se corría para él. Su pene comenzó a llenarse bajo sus pantalones mientras seguían viéndose a los ojos. Harry podía decir que Louis estaba esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

¿Era eso fácil?

Dejando la tortura, Harry acortó la distancia, cubriendo los labios de Louis con los suyos al principio, y entonces su lengua ganó la batalla para entrar. Louis gimió mientras caía de espaldas en la cama, Harry lo siguió.

Sus miembros se entrelazaron mientras Harry acunaba la cara de su pareja, sus labios y lengua exploraba cada centímetro de la boca de Louis. Bajó la mano y casi desgarró los pantalones de Louis mientras trataba de desabrocharlos.

Necesitaba piel, quería piel, tenía que tenerlo ahora.

_«Tranquilo, maldición, tranquilo»._

Harry disminuyó el ritmo, temiendo lastimar a Louis con la fiebre de su prisa de sentir la piel desnuda contra la suya. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido otro cuerpo en su cama, estaba rezando por tener la paciencia que Louis merecía.

—¿Vas a reclamarme, Harry?

Harry gruñó cuando finalmente desabrochó los pantalones de Louis. Sus dedos eran demasiados largos y entraron en el camino. Por una vez, ellos no tenían obstáculos. Se apartó, viendo el despeinado cabello de Louis y sus hinchados por los besos labios.

Dios, Louis era sexy como el infierno.

Harry pasó sus manos por el pecho de Louis antes de tomar la bastilla de la camiseta y jalarla sobre la cabeza de su pareja. Viendo los pequeños discos café claro de su pareja, pasó su calloso pulgar por las pequeñas puntas, viendo que se tensaban y se endurecían.

Era asombroso ver cómo el cuerpo de Louis reaccionaba a su toque. Eso elevaba su ego de una manera que solo Louis era capaz de hacer. El enredado cabello de Louis cubrió uno de sus ojos, aumentando más el deseo de Harry.

—Si, Louis. Voy a reclamarte.

Los ojos azules de su pareja se oscurecían por la excitación tan fuerte que Harry casi podía saborear la danza en las profundas esferas cafés de Louis. —Sabes que todos en mi tribu quieren tener a Cole en sus manos. Yo no los dejaré.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Harry antes de quitarle los pantalones a Louis. Su corazón se quedó en su garganta, sintiéndola seca y gruesa al ver el eje de su pareja. Harry parpadeó varias veces, el darse cuenta que joderia a un hombre lo golpeó.

Esa única vez que había estado con otro hombre no estaba mucho en su memoria. El chico le había dado a Harry una mamada. Eso era todo.

Esto era un juego totalmente diferente.

Sin sujetar su ego a la reclamación, Harry sabía que en cuestión de penes era mucho más grande.

Mucho, mucho más grande.

¿Podría lastimar a Louis?

Harry empujó sus preocupaciones al fondo mientras se inclinaba y chupaba uno de los perfectos pezones. Gruñó al reconocer que el sabor de Louis era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Su piel era pálida en contraste con la de Harry, un contraste que realmente le quitaba el aliento.

—Quítatela —Louis murmuró mientras jalaba la camisa de Harry.

Harry se apartó y se quitó la camisa, mostrando a Louis los músculos que poseía. Nunca había considerado su cuerpo antes, pero ahora que su pareja lo veía con reverencia, Harry agradecía por estar tan bien definido. Trabajar en el rancho lo mantenía en línea además de sus largas carreras en su forma de oso. Estaba agradecido de seguir en forma.

Las cálidas manos de Louis recorrían sus pectorales y abdomen, sus dedos jugaban en el _six-pack*_ de Harry. Podía sentir la punta de los dedos de Louis recorrer sus bien definidas líneas. Se arrodilló permitiendo que su pareja explorara su cuerpo. Louis exploraba el cuerpo de Harry. El delgado hombre era su pareja y viceversa. Aunque rezaba porque Louis no estudiara su cuerpo toda la noche. Tenía otros planes para Louis y Harry sabía que no tendría mucha paciencia.

_(*. **Six Pack,** referencia a un abdomen marcado lo que en México se conoce como abdomen de lavadero se deja el original)_

—Pantalones —Louis jadeó bajando la vista a la ingle de Harry, su lengua se deslizó hacia afuera y lamió su labio inferior. El ver el hambre en los ojos de Louis y el rosado apéndice humedecer el labio causó que el pene de Harry se endureciera incluso más, casi al punto de dolor cuando se deslizó de la cama y se desnudó.

Harry rápidamente subió de nuevo en la cama. No quería que Louis se preocupara por su tamaño. Eso era lo último que quería. El momento era demasiado perfecto para arruinarlo. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Se daría cuenta de eso. El destino no le daría una pareja que pudiera lastimar. Harry se relajó con ese conocimiento.

Jalando a Louis a sus brazos, Harry besó el cuello de su pareja y lamió las orejas. Inhaló el olor de su pareja saboreando el salvaje aroma mientras mordisqueaba su camino hacia la otra oreja de Louis. Abrió más los ojos cuando vio las orejas de Louis moverse.

¿Los elves hacían eso?

Aparentemente.

Gruñó por la manera en que se movían, sus labios besaron una punta y entonces la otra, sus manos recorrieron el costado de Louis y luego su espalda, sintiendo sus callosas manos raspar la suave piel de su pareja. El hombre parecía tan delgado en sus brazos, incluso aunque Louis era no era demasiado alto. Pero el tamaño de Harry hacía que Louis se viera pequeño y frágil.

Sus dedos recorrieron las rosadas mejillas de Louis apretándolas ligeramente mientras su lengua recorría la clavícula de su pareja. Louis gruñó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Louis, familiarizándose con lo que ahora era suyo. Podía descubrir cada rincón y aun así no se cansaba de tal perfección.

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Louis empujó su pecho, tumbando a Harry sobre su espalda. —¿Qué fue eso? —¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Habría lastimado a Louis con su peso sin darse cuenta?

—Mira —Louis dijo, deslizándose hacia abajo del cuerpo de Harry.

Oh, él estaba viendo, todo correcto. Harry no podía apartar la vista de Louis mientras los dedos de Louis recorrían el ligero vello en la parte central del cuerpo de Harry. Las sensaciones recorrieron la columna de Harry haciendo que se estremeciera.

Sólo con ese íntimo toque.

—¿Te gusta esto?

Harry asintió mientras Louis se inclinaba y tomaba su pene entre esos complacientes labios. Louis abrió más la boca tratando de tomar todo el eje de Harry dentro de su boca.

Louis hacía que su cabeza girara fuera de control. Quería decirle al hombre que se detuviera. Era demasiado lo que Louis trataba de hacer, pero él no podía hacer que las células de su cerebro encontraran las palabras.

Harry tomó en un puño las sábanas mientras trataba de evitar su inminente orgasmo, pero era una batalla que rápidamente perdió mientras la boca de Louis lo lamía, chupaba y gemía sobre su pene.

Harry levantó los brazos y acunó la cara de Louis mientras veía cómo su pareja chupaba su pene. Esa era la vista más erótica. Una vista con la que había fantaseado durante muchos años. Solo que nunca le había puesto rostro al acto. Ahora la tenía y era perfecta. Era la de Louis.

Abriendo más las piernas, Harry dirigió la cabeza de Louis, mostrándole a su pareja exactamente lo que le gustaba y lo que quería. Louis siguió la guía de Harry, su lengua lamió las pesadas bolas, chupando una y luego la otra.

Suavemente jaló a Louis, su pareja regresó a chupar el pene de Harry dentro de su boca, el húmedo calor lo engullía. Harry gimió, sus ojos pesados mientras disfrutaba lo que su pareja le daba.

—Ve lento, dulzura. Tenemos toda la noche. —No estaba seguro si lo dijo porque estaba muy cerca, pero de cualquier modo Harry no se iba a apresurar. Era más viejo que Louis, y una vida de paciencia para compartir con el hombre.

Louis asintió mientras trabajaba en el pene de Harry dentro de su boca, su lengua recorría arriba y abajo la gruesa vena a un lado de su eje. Harry pasó su pulgar por un lado de la cara de Louis, fascinado con lo que Louis le estaba haciendo.

Harry gimió cuando sintió sus bolas acercarse a la base de su erección, su cuerpo zumbaba con la aproximación de su orgasmo. —Estoy cerca de correrme, Louis.

Louis asintió, pero no liberó el pene. Harry gruñó mientras jodía la boca de su pareja, llevando su eje a la garganta de Louis mientras su semilla hacía erupción de su pene, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras Louis lo chupaba con fuerza.

Harry estaba acostado tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Louis lo chupaba un momento más y entonces su flácido pene se deslizó entre los hinchados labios de su pareja.

Louis levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con alegría mientras que su lengua recorría sus labios. —Más, por favor.

Harry gruñó mientras jalaba a su pareja y entonces se giró colocándolo bajo él. Alineó su pene, listo para reclamar al _diablillo*_ cuando los ojos de Louis se abrieron más y empujó el pecho de Harry.

_(*. Dijo **Imp,** en la mitología significa diablillo que usa tridente, se usa como sinónimo de diablillo, duende o niño impertinente)_

Harry inmediatamente se apartó e inclinó la cabeza. ―¿Cambiaste de opinión acerca de ser reclamado? —Eso podría devastar a Harry, pero él no obligaría a Louis a ser reclamado. Quería que su pareja lo aceptara voluntariamente o nada.

—No. —Louis sacudió la cabeza—. Primero, ¿cómo infiernos estás duro tan rápido? Segundo, lubricante bebé, y una buena estirada no lastimaría. Bien, realmente sin estiramientos podría lastimarme.

Harry nunca había jodido a un hombre antes y sabía que tenía mucho que aprender. No era tan viejo para no permitir voluntariamente que Louis le enseñara lo que necesitaba saber.

Afortunadamente aprendía rápido. Que le mostrara una vez y Louis iba a estar rogando mientras gritaba el nombre de Harry.

Harry no tenía dudas acerca de eso.

Abrió el cajón y tomó la bien usada botella de lubricante. Estaba bien usada de sus masturbaciones, pero eso era todo. Le entregó la botella a Louis esperando que su pareja le mostrara el procedimiento. Se sentía extraño no tener el control, no saber lo que estaba haciendo. Harry era fuerte, un hombre capaz que tomaba cualquier tarea y la hacía excelente, aun así estaba aquí arrodillado y sin tener una idea. Gruñó interiormente por su falta de conocimientos.

Pero no estaría sin idea mucho tiempo. No después de esta noche.

Louis tomó la botella de sus manos y se giró sobre sus manos y rodillas. —Dado que al parecer eres nuevo en esto, mira y aprende, bebé.

Harry se inclinó y vio cómo los dedos lubricados de Louis lentamente entraban en su culo. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta viendo que el culo de Louis chupaba el dedo al interior, casi rehusándose a dejarlo ir. Su pene pulsaba con la vista. El delgado dedo de Louis entraba en su culo. Harry se inclinó y mordió una nalga y entonces la otra. Louis gimió cuando empujó un segundo dedo en el interior. Estaba fascinado con la vista.

Harry pasó su mano por el culo de Louis viendo a su pareja estirarse.

—Espera. Me va a tomar mucho tiempo.

—Tómate tu tiempo, dulzura. Estoy disfrutando el show. —Y lo hacía. Era erótico como el infierno, una imagen que Harry nunca pensó tener en su mente. Pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre los de Louis cuando un tercer dedo se unió a los otros. Podía sentir el lubricante en la mano de Louis y usó algo para recorrer el estirado músculo del borde.

Harry pasó sus dedos por el estirado agujero de Louis, permitiendo que la punta de uno de sus dedos se uniera a los de su pareja dentro del sedoso interior del cuerpo de su pareja. Nunca imaginó que tal cosa existía.

—Lubrica tu mano si vas a unirte a jugar. —Louis retiró sus dedos y le lanzó la botella a Harry.

Tomó la botella en medio del aire estirando sus dedos y tomando una gran cantidad de lubricante en su mano. Sus dedos eran mucho más largos que los de Louis y no quería causarle dolor a su pareja.

Usando dos dedos, Harry los hundió profundamente, sintiendo su pene saltar, aprobándolo mientras movía su muñeca. Con solo dos dedos lo estiró más que los tres dedos de Louis.

—Más —Louis rogó cuando Harry agregó un tercer dedo. Era asombroso cómo el cuerpo de Louis se adaptaba a los tres dedos. La piel se estiraba alrededor de la invasión mientras él veía feliz cómo entraban y salían del cuerpo de Louis. Su pene estaba duro como el acero, la carne caliente y pulsante. Podía imaginar lo que se sentiría hundirse en ese asombroso agujero.

—Ahora tu pene —Louis rogó—. Por favor.

Harry lubricó su pene y entonces retiró su mano de la funda. Centró su pene con el agujero de Louis, exhalando profundamente mientras trabajaba en entrar en el cuerpo de Louis. Incluso habiéndolo estirado se sentía apretado.

Cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con indescriptible placer. Cuando enterró su eje profundamente en el interior de Louis, Harry se detuvo un momento, tomando las sensaciones del cuerpo de Louis que lo rodeaba. No era nada como lo que hubiera experimentado antes. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a su pareja. Louis se veía bien bajo él, su delgada suave y cremosa espalda.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Harry lamió el largo camino de la espalda de Louis, colocó las manos en las caderas de Louis y comenzó a moverse lentamente, _oh tan lentamente_. Quería que durara tanto como pudiera, pero casi temía que si se movía demasiado rápido podía lastimar a Louis.

Harry estaba construido más grueso y fuerte que su pareja.

—Harry, muévete rápido y duro. Créeme, puedo tomarlo —Louis murmuró. 

Harry aceptó la palabra de Louis y comenzó a moverse rápido, empujando su pene profundamente dentro del voluntario cuerpo de Louis. Una tormenta de sensaciones lo recorría mientras su cuerpo se unía con el de Louis. Su oso rugió luchando por liberarse mientras Harry se empujaba más duro al interior de Louis.

—Oh, joder —murmuró cuando el agujero de Louis ordeñó su pene. Eso era mejor de lo que había soñado que podría ser con un hombre. Incluso mejor sabiendo que era a su pareja a quien jodía. Ese pensamiento lo llevó hacia el borde amenazando en caer mientras veía su fuerte eje entrando y saliendo del culo de Louis.

—Si, Dios, si. —La voz de Louis era fuerte mientras Harry lo jodía más duro. Gruñó, determinado a darle a Louis una noche para recordar.

Su pene se hizo más grueso mientras se empujaba en el interior de su pareja.

Harry podía sentir el lazo formándose en su lugar mientras movía sus caderas, golpeando más duro, empujando a Louis en la cama. Pero su pareja no protestó por la rudeza.

Rogaba por eso, casi lloraba por eso.

Mientras Harry tomaba más duro a Louis sus caninos se alargaron, hormigueando por hundirse en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Louis. Su oso rugió de nuevo, demandando que Harry mordiera a Louis. No necesitaba morder a Louis para reclamarlo. Era un oso. No había necesidad, pero aun así la urgencia era innegable. Harry se retiraba y volvía a entrar, empujando su pene dentro de su pareja mientras lamía su camino por el pecho de Louis y entonces sobre su hombro antes de hundir sus dientes profundamente en la piel de Louis, sintiendo la tierna carne mientras empujaba su pene dentro de Louis.

Cuándo retiró los caninos, Harry jadeó. Pequeños y coloridos listones comenzaron a formarse, uno del lado de Harry y el otro de Louis. Se entrelazaron y entonces dos pequeñas formas transparentes con la forma exacta de Louis y de él comenzaron a danzar una con la otra, mezclándose juntas y entonces se separaron, la imagen de Louis entró en Harry y la imagen de Harry entró en Louis.

Nunca en su vida había visto nada como eso. Louis jaló a Harry para un beso mientras su culo era golpeado por el pene de Harry, la cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás cuando gritó su liberación.

El olor de la semilla de Louis jaló a Harry de su impactado estado mientras empujaba su duro pene dentro del culo de Louis y se corría de nuevo, llenándolo. Harry rugió mientras movía sus caderas hasta que lo último de su semilla estaba en el interior de Louis.

Dios, buena jodida, se sentía como un hombre nuevo mientras caía de lado, llevándose a Louis cuando la total saciedad lo inundó y lo jaló a un profundo sueño con su pene aun dentro del cuerpo de su pareja.

🥀

—Um, eso es grotesco —dijo Bryce mientras veía el techo.

Chance se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba en su Pa teniendo sexo arriba. Grotesco, grotesco, doblemente grotesco. Era su Pa.

Grotesco.

—Parece que tenemos un nuevo Pa. —Chauncey se reía mientras balanceaba a Cole en sus rodillas.

—¿A qué huele?

Chance rodó los ojos, saltó de la mesa y salió corriendo de la cocina, gritando sobre su hombro mientras desaparecía. —Tu turno.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado ante la mesa de la cocina viendo a los hombres que lo rodeaban. Los hijos de Harry eran casi tan grandes como Harry lo era. Louis se sentía pequeño como el infierno en comparación con esos hombres. Medía un metro setenta y cuatro y tenía un formado cuerpo lleno de curvas, no musculoso como los osos, pero tampoco enclenque.

Pero seguro como la mierda que se sentía enclenque cuando Chauncey frente a él se estiró para tomar un biscuits. Louis veía cómo el gran brazo al flexionarse hacía saltar las venas y el bíceps se mostraba orgulloso. Era como ver una montaña moverse justo frente a sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿eres nuestro nuevo Pa? —Chance preguntó mientras llevaba el tenedor con puré de papa a la boca y veía a Louis con curiosidad.

—Yo… —¿Lo era? Louis miró alrededor de la mesa, viendo muchos juegos de ojos puestos en él haciendo que quisiera hundirse bajo la mesa. Normalmente no era así. Louis podía defenderse solo, pero en una casa llena de osos, sabía cuándo lo superaban.

—Déjalo en paz, hijo —Harry advirtió.

—Solo bromeaba —Chance murmuró bajo mientras seguía comiendo.

Louis no estaba seguro si así eran como normalmente se comportaban, pero la tensión era tan gruesa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, no le gustaba eso. Podía decir que había algo detrás de eso.

—Si quieres que lo sea —Louis le contestó a Chance mientras alimentaba a Cole con una pequeña cuchara de puré de papa. Su hijo masticó por un momento y entonces la dejó caer de la boca. Su hijo no solía comer en la mesa. Louis lo había alimentado únicamente con el biberón, pero Harry le había dicho que Cole era lo suficiente mayor para probar diferentes comidas, en tanto que le diera una a la vez, en caso de alergia.

Louis no estaba seguro acerca de la comida en la mesa. Cole parecía más jugar con eso que realmente comerla. Cole había sido alimentado por una nodriza en la tribu, pero seriamente dudaba que hubiera una por aquí.

—Depende —dijo Chauncey—. ¿Sabes algo sobre criar osos?

Un bajo gruñido salió del pecho de Harry mientras veía a Chauncey. —No necesita saberlo. Eres adulto. Pero yo puedo cambiar eso si sigues molestando.

Louis levantó la vista y vio a Harry. Podía ver la fuerte tensión en esos ojos gris claro. Necesitaba aligerar la tensión antes de que Harry realmente mutilara a alguno de sus hijos.

—Puedo aprender del mejor de ellos —Louis admitió ante Chauncey—. ¿Sabes algo de los elves del bosque?

Chauncey sonrió y asintió. —Para eso no se requiere mucho cerebro. Ellos viven en los bosques.

Louis se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Le iba a agradar Chauncey. Podía decirlo.

—El niño maravilla cree que es el hombre más inteligente vivo —dijo Chance riéndose.

—Lo soy —Chauncey se defendió con una fingida indignidad—. Más inteligente y lindo que tú.

—Somos gemelos, imbécil.

—¡Chance! —Harry advirtió—. Cuida el lenguaje alrededor del cachorro.

—Lo siento, Pa.

Louis lo había empeorado. Parecía que Harry perdía el control sin razón aparente. Sus hijos solo trataban de conocer a Louis. No estaba seguro qué estaba mal con su pareja, pero estaba cansado de los gruñidos. Harry estaba actuando como un oso furioso, y Louis iba a patearle el trasero si no se calmaba.

—Entonces, ¿Pa te reclamó, huh? —Chauncey provocó.

—Niño, puedo golpear tu trasero fuera de esa silla si pronuncias una palabra más sobre mi vida sexual.

Chance rápidamente señaló a Cole. —Lenguaje, Pa.

Harry se veía contrariado mientras veía a Chance.

—Si, y maldición si no sabe cómo hacer que las ventanas retumben —Louis dijo inocentemente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en esconder una sonrisa. Cuando las carcajadas de Chauncey llenaron el cuarto y su gran mano golpeaba la mesa mientras rugía, Louis comenzó a reírse y no se detuvo.

Pronto el cuarto entero se estaba carcajeando. Louis vio que Harry sonreía. Tomó la mano de Harry y le dio un ligero apretón mientras le daba un guiño. —Son tus hijos. No les importa que sea hombre, solo que seas feliz —le murmuró.

Harry no estaba seguro por qué estaba tan tenso. Estaba a la defensiva y arrancando la cabeza a todos y así no era él. Normalmente era un tipo tranquilo.

Era gay, gran asunto. Lo eran sus hijos. Pero Harry sabía que no era fácil de aceptar para otra gente lo que ellos eran. A nadie le gustaba estar bajo los reflectores o que sus secretos salieran del closet.

Y niño, ahora había salido del closet.

Louis se puso de pie y pegó sus labios a los de Harry mientras se reían.

—Ahora, ¡eso es de lo que estoy hablando! —Chauncey gritó feliz—. Desgárrale la cara, grrr.

Harry sonrió y acunó la cara de Louis y exploró su boca, justo ante la mesa de la cocina. Incluso Cole tenía sus pequeños puños al aire, aplastando el puré de papa entre sus pequeños dedos mientras les sonreía.

La tensión drenó de Harry mientras Louis quebraba el beso, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron mientras se lamía los labios.

Genial, ahora él estaba ante la mesa con una erección.

Louis tomó asiento mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a hablar, la tensión se fue y la familia pasó un buen momento. Harry miró a Louis y sabía que no podría vivir sin él. El hombre era hermoso de todas las maneras. Había calmado a Harry de una gentil manera y lo tranquilizo fácilmente con un solo beso.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como Louis, y sabía que nunca lo haría. Su pareja era único en su clase —al menos ante sus ojos. Su corazón se hinchaba y su cuerpo dolía cada vez que veía a Louis.

No había manera de que pudiera permitir a Louis que se alejara, no cuando se había enlazado con el corazón de Harry en poco tiempo.

Harry se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Louis y se alejó de la mesa. —Chance, cuida a Cole.

—Lo haré, Pa.

Harry guió a su pareja a la sala en donde crepitaba un fuego en la chimenea. Guió a Louis frente a la chimenea, se sentó en la alfombra y jaló a su pareja a su regazo. Louis lo siguió voluntariamente, chispas de placer brillaban en sus ojos. Le sonrió tímidamente a Harry mientras se sentaba en su regazo a horcajadas.

—¿Qué quiere mi papá oso?

Harry se rió ante el cariñoso término.

Le gustó eso.

—Un elf del bosque —replicó mientras pasaba sus manos por los brazos de Louis. Harry apoyó la espalda contra una silla mientras estiraba las piernas y plantaba los pies en el suelo. Louis se veía perfecto en su regazo.

Simplemente perfecto.

—Me tienes, Harry —Louis replicó mientras sus dedos acariciaban a Harry—. Totalmente.

Harry quería creerle a Louis. Realmente lo quería. Pero había un poco de vacilación en los ojos de Louis que lo detenía. Su peor temor era despertar y que Louis se hubiera ido, llevándose a Cole con él en algún estúpido movimiento para apartar a Harry de los problemas cuando la tribu apareciera.

Y Harry no tenía duda de que la tribu de Louis estuviera tras él.

—Prométemelo, Louis —dijo Harry mientras recorría la cara de Louis con las punta de los dedos.

—Cualquier cosa —Louis replicó apoyándose en la mano de Harry.

—Prométeme que nunca huirás de mí.

Louis se tensó mientras lentamente bajaba la mirada.

Eso es lo que pensaba. Harry estaba más dolido por la admisión de Louis que por cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado. ¿No le había prometido que lo protegería y a su hijo? ¿No le había mostrado al hombre lo que le había ofrecido?

Aparentemente no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Aparentemente Louis no creía que Harry pudiera protegerlo. Le dolía más allá de las palabras que Louis pudiera irse alguna noche y dejarlo solo. ¿No sabía el hombre lo mucho que Harry lo amaba? ¿No se lo había mostrado?

Harry merecía más que eso.

Cole merecía más que eso.

Louis seguramente merecía tener una vida que valiera la pena ser vivida.

—No es por ti —Louis confesó en el pecho de Harry—. Cuándo vengan por Cole, temo que nadie pueda protegerlo, ni siquiera yo.

Teniendo hijos propios, Harry podía entenderlo. —Pero tienes que dejar de huir en algún momento y enfrentarlos. Tienes una familia entera de osos respaldándolos, y no somos hígado picado.

Louis sonrió viendo a Harry a través de sus grandes pestañas, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara. ―No, no lo son. No puedo quedarme aquí pensando en que tú o algún miembro de tu familia resulte herido por mi causa.

Harry gruñó mientras tomaba la parte superior del brazo de Louis, sosteniéndolo fuerte. —Eres mi familia. Entiende eso. Deja de pensar malditamente tanto y solo acepta la ayuda que te estoy ofreciendo. Juro por Dios que si dejas la casa, ¡te cazaré y te ataré a mi cama!

Louis tragó saliva mientras veía a Harry, el miedo era evidente en su mirada. Era lo último que Harry quería ver, pero tenía que hacer que Louis viera que era el lugar más seguro que pudiera encontrar.

Incluso si una legión de elves entrara en su rancho, Harry podría matar hasta el último de ellos al proteger a su pareja. ¿Por qué Louis no podía ver eso?

Él había visto la verdad.

—Nosotros te protegeremos.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a sus hijos de pie en la entrada del cuarto, los siete sonreían. Su pecho hinchado de orgullo mientras veía a cada uno de ellos. Incluso Chauncey tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Lo harán? —Louis preguntó mientras sus dedos se curvaban en la camisa de Harry.

—Eso es malditamente correcto —dijo Chauncey mientras movía en sus caderas a Cole—. Deja que alguien venga aquí a meterse contigo o con Cole. Les comeré su jodido trasero.

Harry sonrió cuando Louis veía a Chauncey como si no tuviera bien la cabeza. —Um, no creo que tengas que ir tan lejos, pero gracias.

—Cuándo quieras.

—Fuera de aquí, niños. Interrumpen nuestro momento íntimo —dijo Harry mientras su mano subía y bajaba por la espalda de Louis. Le dio un guiño a sus niños, asintiendo y agradeciendo cuando ellos se dispersaban.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo al criarlos —dijo Louis mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Harry rodeó con sus brazos a su pareja mientras rezaba por tener razón y poder protegerlos.

Porque Dios ayude a quien sea lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse con los Styles.

🥀

Louis tarareaba mientras hacía la cama. Anoche había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Su nueva familia lo aceptaba, y Harry le había mostrado a Louis lo bien versado que era en lo que respectaba al sexo. Su culo aun seguía dolorido.

Tomaba la almohada cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Se giró y dejó caer la almohada. Louis se quedó paralizado en la recámara de Harry mientras veía los más oscuros y fríos ojos que hubiera visto, ojos que una vez habían sido felices y sabios.

No podía moverse.

No podía respirar.

—Solo te apartaste para ser la puta de todos los osos. No me importa lo que te suceda, Louis. Lo único que quiero es al niño.

Su niño.

Su hijo.

Louis abrió la boca y entonces la cerró, las palabras se rehusaron a salir cuando el terror lo atrapó. Sabía que Harry sería capaz de protegerlo, pero rezaba porque los osos pudieran pelear y mantener a Cole a salvo.

—Nunca. —Sus labios finalmente se movieron.

Shanta gruñó dándole una bofetada con el dorso de la mano tan fuerte que la boca de Louis sangró. Los oídos le retumbaban a Louis y su cabeza explotaba por el dolor, pero aun así no entregaría a Cole.

Moriría antes de que eso sucediera.

—Tú elijes, Louis. Nosotros podemos hacerlo fácilmente o podemos torturarte hasta que pidas misericordia.

_«¿Nosotros?»_

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta cuando dos elves más aparecieron dentro del cuarto, una expresión de disculpa en sus caras. Louis no quería disculpas. Quería que esos sucios bastardos se enfrentaran a Shanta y se rehusaran a hacer ese sucio trabajo.

Pero Louis sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

Sabía que todos en la tribu le temían a Shanta. El hombre había probado lo que podía hacer si alguien lo desobedecía. Louis había oído historias y ahora él sinceramente lo creía.

Shanta era como el diablo para ellos.

—No te entregaré a mi hijo.

Shanta sonrió y se acercó a Louis, su expresión era de malicia mientras chasqueaba la lengua. —¿Entonces eliges la manera difícil, Louis?

Louis se enderezaba mientras se reforzaba. Sabía lo que vendría —o tenía una muy buena idea. Shanta lo iba a usar como carta de cambio con los osos para obtener a Cole. Podía verlo en los fríos ojos del bastardo.

—No lo tendrás.

Louis cayó a un lado cuando Shanta lo golpeó tan duro como para estar cerca de quebrarle la maldita mandíbula. No tenía duda que si el líder tenía éxito sería muy doloroso. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando el intenso dolor lo recorrió cuando intentó hablar. Pero Louis se rehusó a llorar. No iba a dejar que Shanta supiera lo mucho que lo había lastimado.

—Muy bien.

Louis sintió una profunda y oscura desesperanza rodearlo cuando Shanta lo tomó del cuello y desapareció de la casa de los Styles.

🥀

Maverick paseaba en su oficina tratando de descifrar su sueño. Había visto un elf, el mismo elf que sabía que era la pareja de Harry, el mismo elf que hizo que Maverick enviara a Harry al Centro recreativo el día que el destino podía intervenir.

Solo que esta vez el elf estaba acostado como si estuviera muerto.

Maverick sabía que sus sueños tenían significado, no había nada ordinario en esos sueños.

El sueño significaba algo, pero no podía imaginar qué. ¿No estaba el elf en casa de los Styles? ¿No había encontrado Harry a su pareja el día que fue al Centro recreativo?

Golpeando el escritorio con su puño, Maverick gruñó. No importa qué problemas tuviera con los osos, no dejaría que muriera un hombre inocente.

La parte que más le intrigaba era la visión del niño. Maverick no tenía idea de por qué un niño estaba atado a todo esto, pero si el niño estaba en peligro, él encontraría al responsable y lo cortaría del cuello al ombligo.

Maverick tomó el teléfono y marcó. Veía la pared mientras sentía una ira que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía en su interior. Iba a encontrar respuestas y al responsable de lastimar al elf y al niño.

Y cuando lo hiciera el hijo de perra iba a morir.

🥀

Sorpresivamente, Harry no había cambiado y reducido su casa a escombros. Solo estaba parado ahí en una nube de confusión viendo la mancha de sangre en la alfombra.

Si, su corazón ya no latía, pero eso estaba bien. Estaba bien porque Louis no estaba ahí para decirle lo contrario.

No, Louis no estaba ahí, pero el olor de sangre si estaba.

Sabía que Louis no había huido porque Cole estaba abajo con sus hermanos.

Eso significaba que el líder de su tribu se lo había llevado.

Harry seguía viendo la sangre como si pudiera flotar de la alfombra y formar el cuerpo de Louis, mostrarle que su pareja realmente no se había ido.

Pero no sucedía.

Y seguía ahí.

Aturdido.

—Pa —Bryce dijo su nombre suavemente desde el marco, como si temiera aproximarse—. Pa, tenemos que traer a Louis de regreso.

Harry sabía eso.

Pero no podía moverse.

—Pa, Maverick está aquí. Está abajo.

Harry seguía ahí viendo la mancha de sangre, sintiendo como si su vida terminara. ¿Habrían matado a Louis? ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Su corazón volvería a latir?

—Necesitamos irnos. —La voz de Maverick retumbó en el cuarto, pero Harry no podía mover sus pies. Estaba asustado.

Asustado de encontrar a su pareja y ver que era demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

—¡Ahora!

Harry levantó la cabeza y su cuerpo entero cobró vida. Un fuerte rugido salió de su garganta cuando sintió que la sangre ahora llegaba a su cabeza. 

—Eso está bien —dijo Maverick mientras se aproximaba a Harry, su cara seria mientras avanzaba hacia Harry con una sonrisa—. Mantén esa rabia. Úsala contra quien te haya robado lo que te pertenece.

Harry salió como tromba de la recámara con una sola cosa en mente. Louis. Tenía que encontrar a su pareja incluso a costa de su vida. Necesitaba saber que Louis estaría a salvo siempre. Empezó a cambiar pero Maverick lo detuvo.

—Guarda tu fuerza para la batalla.

Cuando sus hijos trataron de seguirlo, Maverick sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos ardían con maldad. —Quédense a proteger al niño. Tengo Centinelas rodeando la casa.

Sus hijos parecían que iban a discutir pero asintieron. Harry se apresuró a salir de la casa, listo para matar al bastardo que había sacado a Louis de su propia casa.

—¿Sabes quién pudo hacer esto? —Maverick preguntó subiendo a la camioneta.

Si, lo sabía. —Louis está huyendo del líder de la tribu de los elf, Shanta.

Maverick maldijo y sacó su teléfono celular. —Hawk, voy tras Shanta. Se robó una pareja e intenta secuestrar a un niño. ―Maverick colgó y sacó la camioneta de la entrada de la casa de Harry.

El Alfa se giró hacia Harry, su tono era estoicamente seco. —Esto no cambia las cosas entre nosotros, oso. Pero nadie roba una pareja ni amenaza a un niño de mi manada.

Harry se ahogó al entenderlo. Maverick aun los consideraba de la manada, incluso aunque ahora estaban fuera. Harry tenía que admirar al lobo por eso. No había muchos hombres que pudieran hacer eso.

—Entiendo.

Harry se quedó en silencio tratando de imaginar por qué Shanta quería a Cole con tanta urgencia. El cachorro era un inocente niño, así que ¿por qué lo cazaba hasta el punto de secuestrar al padre? Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Louis le había dicho que Cole era la clave para la salvación de los elves. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sufrimiento de los elves llevaría a un hombre adulto a cazar a un niño? Harry sabía que moriría protegiendo a Louis y a Cole, pero quería respuestas, la razón que estaba causando todo esto en primer lugar.

¿Qué había tan especial en Cole que ahora era un Styles?

Harry estaba comenzando a frustrarse al no encontrar respuestas en su mente. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo, y no podía evitar sentir que Louis se deslizaba de él. Eso carcomía profundamente su interior, pero era una sensación que no se alejaba.

—Está muerto, oso.

Harry levantó la cabeza mientras veía a Maverick, pero el Alfa tenía compasión en su mirada.

—Soñé eso.

Harry no quería oír nada más. Se rehusaba a escuchar, se rehusaba a creer eso. No iba a perder a Louis cuando lo acababa de encontrar. No, el destino ya se había llevado a su amor antes. Harry se rehusaba a creer que la perra fuera tan cruel para llevarse a otro.

Esperaría, confiaba en encontrar a Louis y que su pareja aun respirara. No había otra opción viable en su mente.

No podía aceptar ninguna otra opción.

Harry estuvo malditamente cerca de saltar de la camioneta cuando entraron al territorio de los elf del bosque. Quería a su pareja de regreso. Harry no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Era su asunto y mataría a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Se puso de pie en toda su altura, tomó de la camisa al primer hombre que vio y lo sacudió sin compasión. —¿Dónde está Louis?

El hombre señaló un pequeño hut de un solo piso con techo de paja. Eso era demasiado fácil. Harry no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre eso. ¿Dónde estaba Shanta? ¿Por qué no se habían encontrado con más resistencia?

Vio a Maverick, el Alfa tenía la misma intrigada expresión que Harry sentía. Harry liberó al hombre y corrió hacia la construcción, pero Maverick lo detuvo antes de que se apresurara a entrar.

—Esto puede ser una trampa.

Podía ser, pero a Harry no le importó. Quería a Louis en sus brazos, gritando su nombre y viéndolo como si fuera el mundo entero para Louis. Harry quería oír a su pareja diciéndole papá oso y que lo reprendiera cuando se comportaba como un imbécil.

Solo quería a Louis de regreso.

Harry jaló el brazo liberándose antes de atravesar la puerta. Inclinó la cabeza cuando vio a Louis acostado en la cama, inconsciente. No se veía herido. Harry acortó la distancia y jaló a Louis a sus brazos.

Gruñó cuando vio los moretones en la cara de Louis.

Harry se prometió hacer que Shanta pagara por manchar la hermosa piel de Louis.

—¿Harry? —Louis preguntó, pero se oyó más como un quejido.

—Está drogado —le dijo Harry a Maverick.

El Alfa recorrió el lugar con la mirada mientras su expresión se oscurecía. —Esto fue demasiado fácil.

Harry estaba de acuerdo mientras tomaba a Louis en sus brazos y lo sacaba de la casa. Ahora no había nadie a la vista. Todo el mundo se había dispersado y se habían escondido en algún lugar. Pero ¿dónde estaba Shanta?

—No me gusta esto —Kota, el Beta de Maverick, dijo mientras abría la puerta de atrás de la camioneta—. Todo el mundo corrió tan pronto ustedes dos entraron en la hut.

—¡Abajo! —Maverick gritó.

Todo el mundo cayó de rodillas, Harry colocó a Louis entre su cuerpo y la camioneta cuando la hut explotó. Escombros saltaron al cielo y una lluvia de ellos cayó, algunos golpearon la camioneta.

—Lo mataré —gritó Harry cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que habían estado de perder la vida y de perder a Louis.

Maverick movió la cabeza alrededor, sus colmillos totalmente extendidos. —El bebé.

Harry sostenía cerca a Louis mientras la camioneta se dirigía a toda velocidad a la casa. Podía decir que Louis todavía estaba atontado a causa de la que fuera la droga que Shanta le administró, pero no estaba herido, aparte del moretón en su mejilla y mandíbula.

Eso hacía que su presión arterial subiera al cielo cada vez que veía a Louis. Harry estaba preocupado por Cole. Era solo un cachorro, incapaz de defenderse. Rezaba porque sus hijos hicieran lo correcto y defendieran al inocente bebé.

Esto tenía que ser una trampa.

Shanta debió de haber secuestrado a Louis para distraerlos y así poder ir tras Cole. Harry lo veía mientras pensaba que su pareja había sido usado como un peón.

—Casi estamos ahí —dijo Maverick apretando los dientes mientras presionaba el pedal del acelerador más duro e iban más rápido.

Pero no lo suficientemente rápido para Harry.

Louis dormido movió la cabeza sobre el brazo de Harry. Harry estaba feliz de que durmiera. Ningún padre quería tratar con el horror de saber que su niño estaba en peligro. Era mejor que Louis durmiera durante el viaje.

El hombre no estaría bien si despertaba ahora.

Retirando el cabello de los ojos de Louis, Harry veía hacia su pareja, grabando los rasgos de Louis en su memoria. No estaba seguro de por qué hacía esto. Harry nunca olvidaría nada acerca del hombre en sus brazos.

El hombre era inolvidable como el sol.

Harry nunca pensó encontrar a su pareja. Ni siquiera creía tener una. Pero ni en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que lucharía solo para mantenerlo con él. Harry pasó la punta de sus dedos por la suave piel de Louis mientras rezaba porque todo esto terminara.

Sus dedos trazaron suavemente el moretón, su corazón dolía al ver la mancha en la hermosa cara de Louis. Era de un fuerte púrpura y verde, que resaltaba en la pálida piel de Louis.

Solo quería una vida con Louis y su familia que no involucrara huidas, luchas, o sobresaltos cada vez que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sus nervios estaban tan alterados que no estaba seguro cuánto más podía aguantar.

El estrés estaba atrapándolo.

Y Harry sabía que no hacía bien las cosas cuando estaba plagado de estrés.

Realmente nadie lo hacía.

—Cole —Louis murmuró mientras trataba de levantar la cabeza del brazo de Harry—. Va tras Cole.

Harry besó la frente de su pareja, deseando poder alejar el dolor de Louis. Pero nada retiraría la agonizante miseria cuando Louis descubriera que Shanta había preparado que ellos se fueran para ir tras el cachorro.

Suspirando, Harry se recargó en el respaldo apoyando la cabeza, sabiendo que nada que le dijera a Louis ahora sería correcto en ese asunto. Su pareja seguía drogado y ellos aun iban de camino a casa.

Mientras recorrían kilómetros, Harry se preguntaba por qué el destino le había enviado a alguien con tanto bagaje*. Vivía una vida simple, a pesar de extraños momentos a causa del mundo paranormal; pero aun así simple.

_(*. **Baggage** , aunque literalmente significa equipaje, se utiliza para referirse a las experiencias traumáticas que una persona carga, se deja el original)_

Estar emparejado con Louis era todo menos simple.

El elf debería de ser accionista en Samsonite. Pero de nuevo, también lo tenía D. ¿Quizás su propósito era ayudar a los desesperadamente necesitados? Harry había siempre mantenido la puerta abierta para la policía cuando necesitaban su ayuda.

No tenía el valor para darle la espalda a nadie.

Y ahora tenía el mayor desafío con su pareja. ¿No era eso un reto? Harry sabía que la persona a la que ahora ayudaba era la persona más importante de su vida.

Viendo por la ventanilla trasera, Harry se dio cuenta que debió de haberse quedado adormilado porque faltaba solo un par de kilómetros para llegar a su rancho. La noche había caído creando sombras por todos lados, sombras que podían significan todo tipo de depredador.

Sombras que a Harry nunca le habían importado antes de ahora.

Cuando se acercaron al rancho, Harry deslizó a Louis de su regazo y lo colocó suavemente en el asiento. Necesitaba estar preparado para cualquier cosa que los esperara. Su oso luchaba por liberarse, luchaba por defender a la pareja de Harry y al cachorro.

También estaba preocupado porque sus niños murieran. Ellos eran grandes, fuertes, capaces de cuidarse por sí mismos, pero Harry no estaba seguro que así fuera si los hubiera atacado la tribu entera de elves.

Ellos no eran tan buenos.

Cuando llegaron al camino de tierra del rancho de Harry, pudieron ver la lucha en el jardín del frente y en un costado de la casa. La luz de la luna iluminaba la batalla en extraños tonos rojos brillantes.

Maverick frenó y salió cambiando al más grande lobo que Harry hubiera visto y se unió a la batalla.

—Quédate aquí y cuida a tu pareja —Kota gritó sobre su hombro antes de que él también saliera de la camioneta y se fuera.

Harry jaló a Louis de la camioneta, ignorando al Beta. Llevó a su pareja a la casa y a la sala, dirigiéndose al sofá. Nunca se había acobardado ante una pelea y no iba a empezar ahora.

Su ira explotó cuando vio a Riley herido e inconsciente en el suelo de la sala. Dejó a Louis en el sofá y se arrodilló al lado de su hijo, revisando el pulso. Riley estaba en su forma de oso, sangrando de un costado.

Harry revisó el área manchada de sangre, pero quien fuera que lo había causado ahora estaba sanando, dejando detrás una pequeña línea roja fuerte. Riley estaba descansando mientras sanaba. Harry suspiró aliviado mientras se ponía de pie viendo a su hijo mayor.

Incluso aunque su hijo estaba bien, estaba en primer lugar furioso de que Riley estuviera herido. Cambió y recorrió la casa, atacando al primer elf que vio. Pero cada vez que Harry trataba de agarrar al bastardo, desaparecía y aparecía al lado de él, golpeándolo.

Ellos perderían. Harry podía ver eso, y él moriría defendiendo a su pareja y a sus cachorros.

Si, mantendría a Louis y a sus cachorros a salvo, Harry estaba preparado.

Aunque realmente quería seguir con vida.

Acababa de encontrar a Louis, y no estaba listo para morir tan pronto.

Cuando Harry luchaba por detener al elf, aparecieron refuerzos. Ahm, un elf de las sombras que eran enemigos de los elf de los bosques, y una docena más de hombres azules vestidos con algún tipo de armadura de piel. Ellos comenzaron a luchar contra los elves del bosque, llevándoselos uno a uno.

Harry fue tras Shanta e iba a alcanzar al bastardo, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, Shanta desapareció y no regresó. Harry se paró en sus patas traseras, se levantó y rugió.

Él enfrentaría al diabólico hijo de perra tarde o temprano, y cuando lo hiciera, no iba a dejar suficientes piezas para que lo identificaran.

🥀

Louis podía sentir el calor del agua caliente correr por su pecho mientras oía a alguien meter una toalla dentro del agua. Siguió acostado disfrutando de la sensación de sus músculos relajándose mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados.

Se sentía maravilloso.

Había alguien detrás de él, en el agua con él, siendo la más suave y dura almohada que hubiera sentido. La pared de músculos le ofrecía el más lujoso de los placeres mientras comenzaba a salir del sueño.

Hasta que recordó lo que le había sucedido. Louis despertó, el agua cayó en sus ojos cuando los abrió. —¡Cole!

—Él está a salvo, Louis —dijo Harry detrás de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Louis y bajándolo—. Está con sus hermanos.

—Pero Shanta… —Louis gritó mientras luchaba por salir de la tina.

—No se va a acercar a Cole. Les dije a sus hermanos que lo protegieran.

Louis lo vio sobre su hombro. Viendo a Harry sonreírle. Esa sonrisa le recordó a Louis lo muy hermoso que realmente era Harry. Dudó durante un gran momento y entonces se recostó, confiando en que Harry no mentiría sobre su hijo.

Se apoyó en el pecho de Harry mientras veía su cuerpo. Harry era mucho más alto que él, ocupando más espacio en la enorme tina que Louis. —¿Qué sucedió?

Louis trató de recordar, pero después de que Shanta lo había atacado y secuestrado, las cosas estaban un poco confusas. Pero recordó al líder diciendo algo acerca de poner sus manos en Cole. Había luchado con el líder hasta que sintió un pequeño piquete en el cuello y entonces todo se volvió negro.

—Te drogó.

Louis podía oír el dolor y la ira en la profunda voz de Harry. Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio en los ojos verde claro de Harry un tinte de miedo. Ni siquiera quería volver a ver eso en los ojos de su pareja.

Louis gimió cuando sintió las manos de Harry recorrer su abdomen, sus dedos jugaron durante mucho tiempo con el ombligo de Louis. Giró la cabeza y fue cuando notó las velas.

Estaban en todas partes, dando una iluminación romántica mientras música de jazz inundaba el cuarto.

¿Cómo infiernos se le había pasado eso?

—¿Planeabas cortejar a un hombre inconsciente? —Louis provocó.

La risa de Harry vibró en su pecho, enviando ondas de placer que recorrían a Louis. Su pene era largo y comenzó a levantarse en el agua.

—No, iba a esperar hasta que estuvieras consciente, aunque ya estaba poniéndome impaciente. Iba a tener que cortejar a mi pareja durmiente.

Louis sonrió y palmeó el desnudo muslo de Harry. ―Podrías hacerlo.

Harry se rió una vez mas mientras sus manos vagabundeaban por el cuerpo de Louis y alcanzaron sus pezones. Grandes y bronceados dedos pellizcaron sus sensibles pezones, retorciéndolos hasta que Louis estaba jadeando. Podía sentir el largo eje de Harry debajo de él, que creció y engrosó en un segundo.

Louis frotó su culo arriba y abajo del pene de Harry, queriendo que su oso hiciera exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Necesitaba sentir a su pareja dentro de él, recordándole que estaba a salvo y en los brazos del único que lo protegería con su vida.

Necesitaba la seguridad, necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo más de lo que necesitaba respirar en ese momento.

La música fluía alrededor de Louis mientras los labios de Harry acariciaban su cuello. La piel se erizó en piel de gallina mientras las manos de su pareja exploraban su cuerpo, sus uñas suavemente rasparon la piel de Louis. Siseó cuando Harry hundió sus dientes en los hombros de Louis, reclamándolo una vez más.

Louis se movió y tomó el pene de Harry en su mano y entonces lentamente se hundió en el duro eje. Su agujero ardió por no estar estirado, pero el agua calmaba parte del dolor.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Louis y comenzó a empujarse hacia arriba, haciendo que el cuerpo de Louis se moviera en el agua, sus gritos se mezclaban con la música. Louis colocó sus manos en las rodillas de Harry sintiendo que el vello en el pecho de su oso raspaba su espalda.

Su cuerpo se estremecía con el contacto.

Harry liberó el cuello de Louis, lamiendo la piel. —Tu cuerpo es tan dulce. —La voz de Harry retumbó en el oído de Louis, enviando un estremecimiento de lujuria que recorría su cuerpo.

Louis se empaló tan duro que sintió la total longitud de Harry hasta la punta de sus pies, su agujero se estiraba más mientras Harry lo tomaba, llevando su duro pene al interior del cuerpo de Louis.

Se cayó, tembló y giraba fuera de control. La cabeza de Louis se hundió mientras sus uñas se clavaban en el muslo de Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la cordura.

—Te tengo, Louis. Siempre te sostendré.

Cuando las palabras de Harry hicieron eco en el cuarto de baño, Louis gritó, su pene explotó mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba. Su cabeza giró mientras su mente hacía su mejor esfuerzo por pensar de nuevo. Harry lo llenaba con su presencia, su fuerza y su ternura. Sabía que moriría sin el hombre de su vida.

No era vida sin Harry.

Su oso aumentó el ritmo, sus caderas se empujaban hacia las caderas de Louis mientras gruñía y gritaba el nombre de Louis. Chorros de caliente semen bañaban su culo mientras Harry mordía su hombro una vez más, gimiendo mientras sostenía a Louis como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Louis protestó con un gruñido cuando Harry sacó su pene después de lo que sintió como una eternidad. Su gigante tomó la toalla y comenzó a lavarlo suavemente. Louis se movió hacia adelante mientras lavaba su espalda, amaba el hecho de que el pene de Harry siempre parecía hincharse al punto de que tenía que esperar a que bajara la hichazón antes de poderse liberar.

Era una sensación de la que nunca se cansaba.

Cerró los ojos y agradeció al destino una vez más por dirigirlo a la camioneta de Harry en ese frío día de invierno.

🥀

Louis sonrió y tomó a Cole de los brazos de Chauncey, viendo a su hijo sano y a salvo. —Gracias por mantenerlo seguro de Shanta.

—Soy inteligente para eso. —Chauncey le dio un guiño y frotó con su mano la cabeza de Cole—. Además, es mi hermano. Nadie se mete con uno de mis hermanos.

Louis vio sobre su hombro a Harry que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole. El hombre tenía una manera de hacer que las rodillas de Louis se debilitaran, y ¡acababan de tener sexo! ¿Cómo se había excitado tan pronto?

Louis bajó las pestañas y suavemente le sonrió a su pareja, caminó con un movimiento extra de las caderas mientras llevaba a Cole a la cocina. Podía oír a Harry seguirlo de cerca.

—Harry, ¿podrías darme el biberón del refrigerador?

—¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry? —Chauncey preguntó caminando detrás de ellos.

¿Era eso en serio? —Um…tu papá. —Louis inclinó la cabeza viendo de Harry a Chauncey. No había manera de que Chauncey no supiera el nombre de su propio padre. ¿Podría?

Harry rodó los ojos mientras le daba el biberón a Louis. —Chauncey se considera un real comediante.

—Ese soy yo —Chauncey dijo orgulloso.

—¿Por qué no te ríes mientras haces tus malditas tareas?

Los ojos de Chauncey se abrieron más mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina. —Voy a entretener a las vacas.

—Si, has eso —dijo Harry mientras se giraba hacia Louis con un brillo en sus ojos—. Tienes que ser realmente firme con ellos o ellos estarán molestándote todo el día.

Louis no estaba seguro de cuán firme podía ser con hombres más grandes que él. Quizás podría dejar eso a Harry. Después de todo, sostener al pequeño bebé había probado ser un trabajo de tiempo completo. Louis tomó asiento en la mesa mientras alimentaba a Cole.

—Yo también necesito hacer algunas cosas. ¿Estarás bien aquí solo?

Louis sonrió ante la preocupación de Harry. —Lo manejaré.

—Steven tomó el día libre del restaurante para estar aquí contigo —dijo Harry levantando las manos cuando Louis iba a argumentar—. Solo en caso de que alguien decida aparecerse aquí.

Harry tenía un punto, pero a Louis no le gustaba el hecho de que necesitara niñera. Maldijo una vez más a Shanta mientras veía el brazalete en su muñeca. El frío metal solo le recordaba que aun seguía siendo prisionero de Shanta. Si pudiera quitarse esa maldita cosa no necesitaría que nadie se sentara con él.

Harry se inclinó y besó a Louis, y entonces le dio un suave beso en la cabeza a Cole antes de salir de la cocina.

—Pa nunca besó mi frente —Chance gruñó mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa.

Louis arqueó una ceja y estudió al oso. —¿Quieres que te lo de?

—Infiernos, no. Eso sería extraño.

Louis le sonrió a su… hijo. Wow. Tenía que acostumbrarse a eso. Ahora era padre no solo de Cole, sino de siete hombres adultos.

Eso era suficiente para hacer explotar la mente de Louis.

Se sentó preguntándose si estaba listo para la tarea. Eran hombres adultos, realmente no necesitaban un segundo padre para que los criaran. Louis levantó la vista de la comida de Cole y vio la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

Louis amaba la nieve.

Era tan puro y aun así era un agresivo frío, un contraste ante sus ojos. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana y veía la nieve caer. Sabía de hecho que en esos lugares era raro ver nevar, aun así en esa temporada había caído una cantidad record.

—Maldición —dijo Chance uniéndose a Louis frente a la ventana—. Cualquiera que sea la razón de que esté nevando., me gusta este invierno.

También a Louis.

Entró en la sala donde el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y se acordó cuando estuvo sentado en el regazo de Harry, inhalando el aroma de su pareja y rezando por nunca salir de los brazos de su pareja. Incluso aunque Harry se había ido hace menos de media hora, ya extrañaba a su gigante.

Louis sentó a Cole en el sofá, rodeado de almohadas mientras comenzaba a limpiar. Era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer el quedarse aquí.

—Hice la comida. ¿Quieres algo? —Steven preguntó entrando en la sala.

—Realmente no tengo hambre, pero gracias —Louis contestó levantando una taza vacía y algunas revistas. No estaba seguro de dónde iban esas. Dejó las revistas en la mesa de café.

Louis tomó a Cole y fue a la lavandería. Encontró a D ahí, cubierto con una manta, roncando. ¿Qué infiernos hacía un vampiro en la lavandería? Louis vio alrededor, preguntándose por qué D estaba ahí.

Levantó la manta solo para confirmar que fuera el vampiro. Le molestaba ver las lágrimas de sangre manchar la cara dormida de D. Ningún hombre debería de ser tan miserable. Louis rápidamente dejó la pesada manta sobre la cabeza de D.

Tomó a Cole y entró en la cocina, vio a Steven frente a la estufa. —¿Te molestaría cuidarlo un momento?

Steven sacudió la cabeza. —En absoluto.

Louis colocó a Cole en la silla alta que Curtis le había dado. —Ahora regreso. —Louis entró a la lavandería y cubrió a D con la manta llevando al pequeño hombre arriba.

Pateando abrió la puerta de la recámara de D, Louis la cerró con su hombro y dejó el pequeño bulto en la cama. Sabía que no era seguro para D salir del cuarto durante el día. Habían bloqueado con cortinas las ventanas de la recámara, pero el resto de la casa se iluminaba con la luz de la mañana.

Louis se aseguró de que las cortinas estuvieran bien cerradas antes de salir del cuarto. Cuando entró en la cocina, se congeló. Louis no vio a Cole ni a Steven en ningún lado. El pánico comenzó a golpear su cabeza, sus ojos buscaban por todos lados rezando porque nadie hubiera aparecido y se hubiera llevado a los dos.

Recorrió la casa, Louis encontró a Steven y a Cole durmiendo una siesta en una de las camas de arriba. Odiaba sentir que no podía relajarse ni un momento. Estaba en guardia constantemente, y sus nervios estaban cerca de la superficie. Sabía que podía tener una crisis nerviosa antes de que todo eso terminara.

Rezó porque terminara, no podría manejar meses o años de ese estrés.

Suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras, preguntándose por qué Steven estaba tan cansado en la mañana. El ser niñera lo había agotado. Louis se rió del hombre. En primer lugar no era como si necesitara una niñera.

En tanto Cole estuviera a salvo, Louis estaría bien.

Sin nada más que hacer, Louis tomó una manta de uno de los sofás, la puso alrededor de sus hombros y se aventuró a salir.

Estaba frío, muy frío, pero el aire frío se sentía bien cuando entró en sus pulmones. Louis vio el establo y se dirigió hacia allá. Nunca había entrado a un establo antes. Cuando entró vio a Riley.

Levantaba la pata de un caballo, y le estaba haciendo algo. —Hola.

Riley lo vio sobre su hombro, dándole a Louis una tensa sonrisa mientras regresaba a la tarea. La sonrisa se sintió tan fría como la temperatura del exterior. Louis no entendía lo que le había hecho al hijo mayor para merecer esa fría recepción, así que se giró y salió del establo.

Sabía cuando no era bienvenido y la mirada de Riley le gritaba que se largara. Louis no sabía de dónde venía toda esa animadversidad. ¿Qué le había hecho a ese hombre? ¿Quizás tenía esa actitud porque había causado tantos problemas en el rancho?

No quiso hacerlos.

Infiernos, había tratado de alejarse para que Shanta no molestara a esa amable gente. Fue Harry quien insistió que se quedara. ¿Quizás Riley también lo culpaba por eso? Louis no estaba seguro de qué pensar mientras caminaba hacia la cerca en la que había un gran número de caballos.

Veía a la distancia mientras pensaba en los demás hombres Styles. ¿Estarían ellos también resentidos? Los gemelos no actuaban de esa forma. Pero Louis había aprendido que las risas podían ser falsas y que las carcajadas no siempre llegaban a los ojos.

Algunos hombres mantenían la ira para si mismos mientras albergaban sus emociones en secreto. Louis empezaba a sentirse perdido. El hogar que había pensado hacer para él y para Cole repentinamente parecía extraño y perdido.

No le gustaba estar en ningún lado en donde no lo quisieran, pero sabía que si trataba de irse, Harry lo evitaría.

¿Qué es lo que haría?

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí afuera?

Louis vio hacia la izquierda y vio a Harry montando hacia él, viéndose incluso más grande y poderoso mientras detenía al caballo. Su oso lo encendía. El tipo podía arrancar las papas del suelo y Louis pensaba que su hombre era más sexy que el pecado.

Apretó la manta más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros, dándole a su pareja su mejor sonrisa.

Incluso si no sentía que sonreía en su interior.

Harry podía decir que algo molestaba a Louis. Los ojos de su pareja parecían nublarse con esa falsa sonrisa. Sabía que todo era extraño y nuevo para su pareja. Era un infierno empezar en un lugar que no era familiar.

Harry hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que Louis se sintiera bienvenido, pero sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su pareja se acostumbrara a su nueva vida.

Le tendió la mano a Louis. —Vamos, daremos un paseo.

Louis abrió más los ojos viendo a Harry con esos hermosos ojos azules. —¿Quieres que suba a ese gran caballo?

Se rió y tomó la mano de Louis ayudándolo a subir. Una vez que Harry había colocado a Louis frente a él, chasqueó la lengua para que Amor Perdido empezara a moverse. —¿Estás caliente?

Louis asintió y jaló más fuerte la manta en sus hombros. ―Con la manta y tu caliente cuerpo, estoy quemándome.

Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de Louis mientras guiaba a Amor Perdido por los terrenos de su propiedad. Era una magnifica vista, especialmente ahora con la manta de nieve sobre la tierra. Harry se sentía feliz en lo profundo de su interior con su pareja sentado tan cerca. Era un momento tranquilo y pacífico, una intimidad que no requería palabras. Nunca pensó en encontrar a alguien con quien compartir ese tipo de belleza y Louis parecía ser ese perfecto alguien.

Amor Perdido caminaba lentamente, permitiendo a Harry y a Louis disfrutar el placer de un momento a solas. Su casa siempre estaba ocupada, tener tiempo a solas era raro. Harry apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Louis, suspirando alegre. Su pareja olía maravillosamente, como a tierra salvaje. La única cosa mejor que ese olor era la sensación de Louis acurrucado en sus brazos. El hombre ajustaba perfecto.

—¿Te arrepientes de reclamarme? —Louis preguntó en un murmullo, su voz quebró el silencio que Harry estaba disfrutando mucho.

Harry guió el caballo alrededor de una gran roca mientras sopesaba la pregunta de Louis. ¿Por qué preguntaría algo así? —No —contestó honestamente—. He estado solo mucho tiempo, Louis. Nunca pensé ni siquiera que tendría una pareja. Eres una bendición para mi vieja alma.

Louis lo miró, sus cejas juntas. —No eres viejo.

Harry le sonrió a su pareja, besando su roja-rosada mejilla. —Te sorprenderías.

Louis se giró y suspiró. Presionó su espalda contra Harry, sintiendo que había hecho sonreír a Harry.

Siguieron cabalgando, pero la temperatura era muy fría, Harry estaba preocupado por su pareja. Louis parecía feliz en sus brazos, no se quejaba por el frío. Guió a su caballo hacia la pradera, apreciando los árboles con nieve cubriendo las ramas. Pero nada podría ser mejor vista que el ver a Louis acurrucado en él.

—¿Tus hijos están enojados porque soy tu pareja? —Louis preguntó después de lo que sintió horas de pacífico silencio.

Harry vio a su pareja, preguntándose de dónde había sacado una idea como esa. ¿Algunos de sus niños le habrían dicho algo a Louis? ¿Por qué Louis le estaba haciendo esas extrañas preguntas?

Si alguno de sus hijos le habían dicho algo grosero a su pareja, él iba a arrancarle la piel.

—Son gay. No creo que el que seas un hombre sea un factor que moleste a alguno, Louis. —Quería preguntarle a su pareja por qué hacía esas preguntas, pero sabía que Louis no se lo diría. No era del tipo que acusara a alguien.

Louis se quedó en silencio, haciendo que Harry pensara más. Quería saber cuál de sus hijos le había dicho algo. Una pregunta así no caía de cielo. Harry lo dejó ir por ahora, rehusándose a arruinar la escena en su romántica cabalgata con Louis.

—Mira —Harry dijo señalando un ciervo de doce puntas. El ciervo se quedó ahí viéndolos mientras Harry detenía el caballo. Ellos se quedaron viendo al ciervo un momento más antes de que saliera corriendo al bosque.

—Esto es muy hermoso —Louis comentó—. Gracias.

Harry tenía la sensación de que su pareja le agradecía por algo más que solo la cabalgata. Le besó un lado de la cabeza antes de girarse a la casa. Su pareja necesitaba entrar en el calor. Incluso con la manta rodeándolo, estaba enfriándose.

—¿Regresamos a casa? —Louis preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo a Harry bajo esas oscuras pestañas. Si no estuviera tan frío aquí afuera, Harry podría llevarlo a algún lugar privado y mostrarle lo mucho que le afectaba el cuerpo de Louis.

—Si —contestó, tocando la nariz de Louis con la punta de su dedo con guante—. Está muy frío aquí afuera, y tengo trabajo que terminar. —Necesitaba mantener el control de su libido. Su pene pulsaba en sus jeans, listo para explorar el tentador cuerpo de Louis.

Desde que su pareja había aparecido, el cuerpo de Harry estaba en perpetuo estado de excitación. Estar alrededor del elf lo mantenía en constante excitación. Solo al ver los ojos azules de Louis, estaba listo para joderlo por días.

Podía ser el más viejo de los osos, pero Harry estaba bien seguro de que podría hacer que sus hijos corrieran por su dinero. Harry estaba tan caliente alrededor de Louis que la nieve se derretiría y el aire debería ser como la humedad del verano.

Sus jeans comenzaron a apretarse, incómodo, mientras se acercaban a la casa. Necesitaba alejarse de Louis si incluso quería terminar su trabajo.

—Regresaré a tiempo para cenar.

Louis parecía que iba a hacer un puchero cuando una bola de nieve golpeó el muslo de su pareja. Harry gruñó viendo alrededor, vio a Chauncey y Chance riéndose en un costado de la casa.

—Creo que nos declararon la guerra —Louis murmuró—. ¿Retribución?

A Harry le gustaba la manera en que su pareja brillaba con diabólica travesura en los hermosos ojos café. —Me gusta tu manera de pensar —le murmuró. Y lo hacía. Louis iba a adaptarse muy bien aquí.

Desmontando, Harry bajó a Louis de la montura y le dio las riendas del caballo a Riley, quien por alguna extraña razón tenía el ceño fruncido. Pensaría en su hijo mayor después. Ahora tenía unos cachorros gemelos que torturar.

Louis tomó la mano de Harry, jalándolo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa en donde había al menos seis bolas de nieve para cada uno. Louis dobló la manta en sus brazos, se acercó a las bolas de nieve que estaban en el recodo mientras se arrastraban en donde estaban los gemelos escondidos, construyendo su propio arsenal de fríos misiles.

—Ahora —Harry murmuró mientras él y Louis comenzaban su asalto.

—¡Hey! —Chance gritó cuando él y Chauncey salieron, lanzando bolas de nieve sobre sus hombros mientras rodeaban la casa.

Louis se reía mientras los atacaba, haciendo que la sonrisa de Harry brillara como el sol. Su pareja era simplemente hermoso cuando luchaba contra los gemelos. Sus ojos parecían brillar como diamantes.

—Les dimos —Chauncey gritó mientras corría hacia el porche.

Harry tomó a Louis, jalándolo a la puerta, quería a su pareja adentro en donde pudiera estar caliente. Cuándo abrió la puerta de malla, lanzó la última de las bolas de nieve, golpeando a Chauncey en la cabeza.

—¡Pa!

Harry se reía mientras empujaba a Louis al interior. Les había dado una lección a sus cachorros. Nadie le ganaba a papá oso. Con su mano en la baja espalda de Louis, Harry guió a su pareja hacia el crujiente fuego y se sentó en el suelo.

—Ahora iré a terminar mi trabajo. Quédate aquí y mantente caliente. —Se inclinó besando a Louis antes de enderezarse y salir aun con una erección. Podía ver a Louis viendo su ingle, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso no ayudaba.

Harry se reía mientras caminaba entre los gemelos que fruncían el ceño y se dirigió al establo. _«Malos perdedores»._

Cuando entró al calor del establo notó a Riley trabajando en una de las caballerizas, con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Sabía que Riley no era el más feliz de los cachorros, pero nunca lo había visto tan irritado.

—¿Algo te molesta, hijo?

Riley no dijo ni una palabra y siguió trabajando. No le gustó eso. Ellos habían trabajado lado a lado, manejando el rancho desde que se establecieron aquí. Aunque realmente no era que hablaran mucho.

Harry se acercó, apoyó su brazo en una de las caballerizas y vio a Riley que sacaba violentamente el heno de la caballeriza. Sus movimientos eran maniáticos, torpes y si no lo conociera bien diría que su hijo estaba tratando de trabajar para sacar lo que tenía en su cabeza.

Se quedó ahí, esperando a que su hijo comenzara a hablar. Cuando Riley no dijo ni una palabra después de varios minutos, Harry se colocó entre el mayor de sus cachorros y la carretilla. —Habla, hijo. Nada bueno viene de mantenerlo dentro.

Riley dejó de caminar, dándole la espalda a Harry mientras hablaba. —Desde que él apareció, has actuado diferente.

—¿Y ese él, puede ser, Louis? —Harry estaba un poco sorprendido con el venenoso tono de Riley. Nunca lo había oído con esa brusquedad antes. Así no era él, y Harry no podía imaginar si Louis era la razón de su ira. Su pareja no había sido más que dulce y bondadoso con sus hijos.

Solo no lo entendía.

Riley echaba vapor mientras se giraba, viendo a Harry.

Podía decir que a su hijo le molestaba algo, pero no se permitía pensar en faltarle el respeto a Harry. —Cede, o tú y yo podemos tener fuertes problemas, hijo.

Riley dejó caer el tridente, sus ojos ardían. —Él se metió en la caja de tu camioneta con un bebé y una pistola en la pañalera. ¿Cómo sabes que el cachorro no es robado? ¿Cómo sabes que su tribu no está detrás de él porque robó al pequeño niño? ¿Qué sabes realmente de él, Pa?

Riley habló de una vez. Cuando sus labios no dijeron otra palabra y eran solo una línea, Harry sabía que Riley había terminado con sus reproches.

—Porque él es mi pareja, hijo. Entenderás lo que eso significa cuando encuentres a la tuya. Confío en Louis. Confío en lo que me dijo.

—¿Por qué? —Riley le gritó—. ¡Solo porque él sea tu pareja no significa que no te mienta! ¡Eres un tonto por creer cada palabra que dice!

Harry tenía a Riley contra el suelo en segundos, los ojos de su hijo más abiertos cuando vio la seria expresión de Harry. Se quedaron así un momento mientras Harry tomaba el control de su ira. Sabía que lo que Riley sentía eran celos y como el mayor se sentía obligado a cuidar a su familia, pero Harry no iba a tolerar que su hijo le hablara de esa manera.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Harry habló con una calma que estaba más allá de la tormenta de rabia en su interior. Su oso estaba cerca de la superficie, listo para enseñarle algo de respeto. Ahora sabía de dónde habían venido las inseguras preguntas de Louis.

Trató duro de no estrangular al niño, por cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho o hecho para hacer que Louis se sintiera de esa manera. Él era su oportunidad de ser feliz y después de todo por lo que había atravesado en su vida, se merecía un poco de eso.

Incluso si las cosas estaban tensas alrededor de su casa, Harry disfrutaba de la felicidad que el destino le había dado.

—Escúchame, Riley Styles, y escúchame bien. Te amo con cada respiración que tomo, pero no te permitiré que me hables como una puta. Si no me hablas con respeto, entonces tú y yo realmente tendremos grandes problemas.

Los ojos de Riley brillaban con las lágrimas que Harry sabía que luchaba por no liberar. Se apartó ofreciéndole la mano. Riley tomó la mano de Harry y se puso de pie. Riley se sacudió el polvo, y Harry sabía que estaba tomando tiempo para controlarse.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Pa.

Y ese era la raíz del problema.

—Hijo, honestamente ¿crees que alguien puede guiarme con una argolla en la nariz y yo lo seguiría ciegamente?

Riley se encogió de hombros mientras se aclaraba la garganta. —Louis parece hacerlo.

Harry suspiró mientras acunaba su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de Riley y lo jaló, acercándolo. —Amo a todos mis niños, y amo a mi pareja y mi nuevo hijo, pero nadie está sobre mí.

Riley asintió dentro del pecho de Harry, recordándole cuando su hijo era un cachorro. En ocasiones, aun lo era. Riley nunca se había enamorado y no entendería lo que Harry sentía hasta que encontrara a su pareja.

Rezó porque Riley encontrara pronto a su pareja.

Su hijo mayor merecía sentir lo que Harry sentía en su interior. Saber la alegría de tener su otra mitad, sabiendo que nadie más en el mundo puede tomar su lugar.

Riley merecía ser amado.

—Un día entenderás todo, Riley.

Riley pateó el heno y empujó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos delanteros, viéndose en toda la palabra, perdido. Harry odiaba verlo de esa manera.

Si, sabía que él había cambiado con Louis en su vida, pero no creía que para mal. Louis lo hacía sentirse como un hombre joven de nuevo. Hacía que Harry sonriera en su interior. Sabía que Riley no tenía problemas con que él fuera feliz.

Su hijo tenía problemas para dejarlo ir.

Compartirlo.

—La cena estará lista pronto. ¿Por qué no entras? Yo termino aquí.

Riley asintió, saliendo del establo como un cachorro apaleado. Harry odiaba verlo de esa forma. Todos estaban encontrando a sus parejas, y él aun seguía solo.

Harry caminó a la puerta del establo, los gemelos aun estaban tonteando en el porche del frente. —Traigan sus traseros aquí —gritó.

Los dos llegaron corriendo.

—Terminarán las tareas de Riley.

—Pero, Pa —Chauncey hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio la mandíbula de Harry—. Lo haremos.

Harry sonrió y salió el establo. Esos dos habían nacido con la palabra ‘problema’ grabada en sus frentes.

Tomando las riendas, Harry subió en el lomo de Amor

Perdido y se dirigió a su propio trabajo. Se acomodó su _Stetson*,_ su mirada perdida mientras pensaba en Riley. Su hijo iba a pasar un difícil momento para aceptar el hecho de que nadie iba a lastimar a su Pa.

_(*. **Stetson hats** o **Stetsons** se refiere a la marca de sombreros manufacturados por John B Stetson Company de St. Joseph, Missouri. La palabra ‘Stetson’ se utiliza como sinónimo del sombrero cowboy. Aunque la compañía Stetson elabora otros estilos de sombreros. El de cowboy es su sombrero más popular)_

Entendería eso.

Pero también sabía que en ocasiones los niños pasaban momentos difíciles para aceptar a un nuevo padre, incluso cuando eran adultos. Riley siempre se había sentido obligado a cuidar a Harry, incluso aunque él podía cuidar de si mismo.

Ahora ese trabajo era de Louis y dejarlo en ocasiones era algo difícil de hacer.

🥀

—Te traje algo de café —dijo Pa mientras entraba en la recámara de D.

Levantó la vista para ver a Pa, preguntándose si el hombre había perdido la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo Pa voluntariamente le daba café? Era más de quitárselo a D.

—No gracias —contestó desde la cama.

D estaba acurrucado en la cama con las sábanas alrededor de sus hombros, como un capullo de su dolor, evitando que saliera y lo golpeara. Su corazón se había roto, dejando un gran y sangrante hoyo en el centro de su pecho, carcomiéndole, recordándole lo que había perdido.

Su pareja estaba muerto para él, se había ido, perdido para siempre.

Y Pa le ofrecía café.

Qué irónico.

—No puedes esconderte aquí por siempre D.

—¿Quieres apostar? —dijo D mientras veía el suelo, frescas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos—. No tengo ninguna razón para salir. Mi pareja me repudió. ¿Para qué quiero vivir?

Pa dejó la jarra de café en la cómoda de D, cruzó el cuarto y se sentó en la cama. D no quería compañía ni palabras suaves.

Quería a su pareja.

El dolor lo consumía tanto que D estaba sorprendido de que no lo hubiera matado. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto y aun seguir con vida? No era eso posible. Su cuerpo entero dolía por ser sostenido por Sloane, un hombre que se declaró muerto para D.

¿Cuál era el punto?

—Te dejaré el café aquí. Christian envió algo de sangre. Deberías de beber algo. Estás demasiado delgado.

D podía oír la preocupación en la voz del oso, pero no le importaba. Sloane no lo quería. Su pareja no lo quería. D se giró viendo hacia la pared, mientras la desesperanza y la desesperación lo inundaba. Odiaba lo que había hecho y deseaba con todo su ser poder haberlo retirado. Pero sabía que algunas cosas no podían perdonarse.

Pedir que arrancaran la cabeza de tu pareja está en la cima de la lista.

—También deberías de bañarte —dijo Pa, tratando de aligerar el humor. D apreciaba eso, pero perdía el tiempo con él, nunca sonreiría de nuevo.

No tenía ninguna razón.

Pa se levantó de la cama, palmeó el brazo de D y lo dejó inundándose en su miseria. D merecía su miseria, y más que eso por lo que había hecho. Siguió acostado mientras las lágrimas corrían como ríos manchando la cama.

Su cuerpo se estremecía mientras lloraba, sosteniendo su cintura y rezando porque el dolor terminara pronto. Su vida se había acabado porque él tuvo miedo a lo desconocido.

Y ahora estaba sin pareja.

🥀

Louis tomó la mano de Harry mientras caminaba con su pareja a la puerta del frente del Alfa, nunca había visto a Harry tan determinado antes. Sus gruesas cejas juntas en un profundo ceño fruncido, y sus labios eran tan delgados que casi eran transparentes.

Tenía que correr para seguir los largos y rápidos pasos de Harry, haciendo a Louis jadear mientras corría a su lado. Había insistido en acompañar a su pareja. No había manera en el infierno que permitiera a Harry enfrentar la furia del Alfa solo.

Estaba preocupado por dejar a Cole, los osos le habían prometido cuidar a su hijo. Eso era una pequeña tranquilidad cuando el líder de su tribu quería tener en sus manos a Cole, pero Louis no podía dejar que Harry viniera aquí solo.

La puerta del frente se abrió incluso antes de que ellos subieran los escalones del porche. Maverick estaba ahí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ira llenaba esos ojos grises. ―¿Me traes al vampiro?

Harry siguió subiendo los escalones sacudiendo la cabeza. —No.

El Alfa gruñó, pero se apartó permitiendo que entraran a su hogar. ¡Era enorme! Louis sabía de hecho que él se perdería en ese lugar. Se apresuró a seguir a Harry mientras recorrían un largo pasillo y entraban en lo que parecía una oficina.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Había otro hombre ahí, sentado tenso en un sofá de piel, con el ceño fruncido viendo a Harry y a Louis. Se preguntó si sería la pareja de D. El hombre era hermoso como el infierno.

Incluso la ira en su expresión no desmerecía su hermosa cara.

Pero Louis solo tenía ojos para su fuerte y alto oso.

—Entonces dime por qué estás aquí —gruñó Maverick mientras se sentaba detrás de su gran escritorio de caoba, señalando las dos sillas frente a él. Harry soltó la mano de Louis y tomó asiento, Louis siguió su ejemplo.

—Vine a hablarte de D —Harry empezó.

—¿Te refieres a mi traidor ex–pareja? —el hombre del sofá dijo molesto, levantándose.

Así que era la pareja de D. El corazón de Louis se hundió por el chico. Tenía que ser difícil de tragar el hecho de que tu pareja te quisiera muerto. A Louis ni siquiera le entraba eso en la cabeza. Moriría miles de veces si Harry hubiera hecho lo que el vampiro hizo llamando a sus hermanos.

—Estaba asustado.

Sloane soltó una amarga carcajada. Louis podía ver el dolor irradiar de los ojos de Sloane. —Yo no hice nada que lo justificara. No he sido más que amable y paciente con él. Él es quien huye de mí cada vez que trato de acercarme. Él fue quien llamó a sus hermanos para que trataran conmigo porque estaba asustado para confrontarme. Tener miedo es una cosa. Podía manejar el miedo de mi pareja. Hubiéramos podido tratar con eso. Querer mi muerte está fuera de toda lógica.

—Eso fue un error —Harry argumentó.

—¿Entonces por qué no está aquí diciéndome eso?

Harry gruñó y se levantó de su silla acercándose a Sloane, Maverick también se puso de pie. —Porque él está en su cuarto dejándose morir de inanición. Está tan jodidamente delgado que su piel es casi transparente. No come, ni se baña ni sale del cuarto. ¡Trata de morir!

Louis contuvo las lágrimas cuando la ira de Sloane se volvió preocupación. Sus ojos grises se abrieron más. Louis sabía que Sloane iría tras D, pero justo en ese momento la expresión de ira regresó y curvo los labios. —Bien.

—¡Hijo de perra! —Harry gritó lanzándose hacia Sloane, cambiando a su forma de oso. Louis gritó cuando Sloane cambió a lobo, ambos gruñían.

—¡Detenlos! —Louis le gritó al Alfa.

Maverick sacudió la cabeza viendo a Louis. —Necesitan tratar con eso. Ambos están enojados porque ambos aman a D. Sloane podrá actuar como si no le importara, pero le importa. Sufre, así que usa a Harry para sacar eso.

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta con lo que Maverick dijo. —¿Está usando a mi pareja para ventilar su ira? ¡Infiernos, no! —Louis corrió entre los dos mientras ellos circulaban uno alrededor del otro, determinado a detener esa loca mierda.

—Louis —Maverick gritó su nombre.

—No —gritó sobre su hombro—. No quiero que Harry termine herido a causa del jodido de D. El pequeño bastardo puede morirse para lo que me importa. Harry es el hombre más importante en mi vida y no voy a sufrir porque él ama a esa pequeña mierda como si fuera su hijo.

Sloane cambió, sus manos en un puño a sus lados mientras aullaba. —No hables de esa forma de mi pareja, ¡o jodidamente te mataré!

Harry rugió saltando en el aire, pero Louis lo sostuvo. ―Solo sigue con esto —murmuró al oído de Harry.

Louis se giró para ver a Sloane. —¿Qué te importa? Le dijiste que estabas muerto para él. Entonces, ¿por qué te importa que muera? Deja que el bastardo muera de inanición. ¡Un problema menos con el que tengas que tratar!

Sloane aulló de nuevo, las alas de su nariz se movían mientras veía a Louis con odio, como si quisiera matarlo. Y entonces comenzó a carcajearse. La carcajada era amarga y no llegaba a sus ojos. Ahí seguía dolor e ira. —Veo lo que estás haciendo, y no funciona. Soy un lobo Timber. Oí lo que le murmuraste a tu pareja. Vienes aquí llorando con una historia acerca de que Dudley está muriendo. Lindo intento. Hasta donde sé, él puede estar carcajeándose en su casa por su traición. Jódete. —Sloane gruñó las últimas palabras, saliendo como tromba de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Bueno, lo había intentado.

—Dime la verdad —dijo Maverick volviéndose a sentar.

Louis tragó saliva y se giró hacia el Alfa. Ahora que la escena dramática había terminado, el hombre se veía amenazador como el diablo sentado tras el escritorio. Louis se sentó en una de las sillas de piel mientras Harry aun seguía en su forma de oso.

—Lo que Harry dijo es cierto. D solo se queda acostado, dice que su padre decía que los shifters eran barbaros y que lo matarían si se emparejaba con uno. Temía por su vida.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. Él vive con shifters —Maverick puntualizó.

—¿Conoces a D? El hombre no tiene un hueso lógico en su cuerpo. Harry me dijo que tiró toda la comida porque vio un programa de televisión en el que decían que era malo para el consumo. D tiene una extraña forma de pensar, pero siempre tiene buenas intenciones.

—¿Buenas intenciones? —Maverick bufó—. Quería a mi molesto primo muerto, ¿esa es buena intención? Será un dolor en mi siempre amoroso trasero pero aun así es familia.

—¿No lo querías tu muerto? —Louis señaló, y deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada cuando Maverick entrecerró los ojos—. Solo digo lo que Harry me dijo, y al parecer Sloane ha estado en más de una lista para ser golpeado.

Maverick se recargó, estudiando a Louis. Y entonces le sonrió, lo que hizo que las bolas de Louis se apretaran. —Yo lo hice. Háblame de sus hermanos.

Louis no estaba seguro de qué decir. No sabía mucho acerca de los hermanos de D. Por lo que había visto ellos se preocupaban por D y solo trataban de cuidar a su hermano menor. —Ellos no ven la verdad. Su padre llenó sus cabezas de odio. Solo intentan proteger a D.

Maverick asintió mientas Harry cambiaba. Gruñó cuando vio a su pareja de pie desnudo. —¡Ponte algo de ropa! Esos son mis dulces —Louis gruñó.

Maverick se rió y se puso de pie. —Iré a ver si Tank tiene algo de ropa para tu pareja.

Cuando el Alfa salió de la oficina, Harry sacó a Louis de su asiento. —Por un momento me engañaste. Pensé que realmente querías que D muriera.

Louis sonrió y abrazó a Harry, sintiendo el pene de su pareja en su abdomen. —Solo estaba tratando de que Sloane viera que realmente le importa lo que le suceda a su pareja. Casi funcionó. —Louis se entristeció al ver que Sloane no iba a perdonar al vampiro.

Principalmente D la jodió, pero rezaba porque él y Sloane pudieran resolver las cosas. Era una vergüenza ver que dos personas destinadas fueran tan malditamente miserables.

Maverick regresó a la oficina y le dio algo de ropa a Harry, entonces tomó la muñeca de Louis. Louis entró en pánico, no sabía por qué el Alfa lo tomaba… hasta que vio que Maverick sostenía unas llaves.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más cuando el Alfa desbloqueó el brazalete de su muñeca. —¿Cómo?

—Un pequeño regalo de Ahm.

Ahora Louis estaba incluso más confundido. —¿Conoces a Ahm? —El elf de las sombras era leyenda en su tribu. Ahm era el responsable de la guerra contra su tribu. Ahm era responsable de la muerte de muchos de ellos. ¿Y Maverick lo conocía? Jaló su mano libre viendo al Alfa. Si Maverick tenía una llave, eso significaba que había estado cómodo con Ahm—. ¿Sabes que mucha de mi gente fue asesinada a sangre fría?

—¿Nadie te dijo por qué?

_«¿Por qué?»_

¿Podría haber una posible razón para matar a tantos elves inocentes? Su vida había cambiado para siempre a causa de Ahm. Shanta se había vuelto cruel y desinteresado a causa de la guerra entre los elves del bosque y los elves de las sombras. ―Ilumíname.

Maverick sonrió y se apoyó contra el escritorio. —Me agradas.

_«Como sea»._

—¿Conocías a alguien de nombre Teaky?

—Si, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Asumimos que era otro que moría a causa de la guerra. —Eso es lo que Shanta le dijo a todo el mundo. ¿Sería otra mentira?

—Teaky violó y asesinó a la hermana de Ahm. Eso fue lo que inició la guerra. Ahm estaba buscando al responsable.

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta, su cabeza estaba girando cuando finalmente conoció la verdad. Shanta les había dicho que Ahm quería regir a los elves del bosque. Que esa era la causa de la guerra. Shanta juraba que lo único que hacía era proteger a su pueblo. —¿Shanta lo sabe?

Maverick gruñó, enderezándose. —Shanta sabe eso y mucho más. Incluso pidió mi cabeza y la de otros tres lideres.

Louis se sentía enfermo. ¿Cómo Shanta los había traicionado tan profundamente? Levantó la cabeza y vio al lobo a los ojos. —Él está tras mi hijo, Cole. Trata de matarme para tener a mi hijo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Maverick sacudió la cabeza viendo a Harry, una disculpa en su mirada. Louis tenía la sensación de que el Alfa no tenía esa mirada muy a menudo. —No, pero tienes todo el apoyo de mi manada. No dejaremos que nadie se acerque a Cole. ―Maverick se giró hacia Harry, extendiendo la mano.

Harry la estrechó mientras jalaba a Louis a su lado. ―Gracias.

🥀

Louis salió sintiéndose como un hombre libre. Ya no tenía el brazalete en su muñeca. Quería saltar de alegría mientras levantaba el dedo medio hacia el cielo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Harry preguntó subiendo a la camioneta.

—Eso era por Shanta. También por el estúpido brazalete.

—No entiendo lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué Maverick necesitaba una llave para quitártelo?

—¡El brazalete es una maldición! —Y lo era. Si Louis no lo veía nunca en su vida, sería un hombre feliz—. Esclaviza a los elves quitándole su poder de desaparecer.

Harry sacó la camioneta de la entrada. —Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras.

Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigían a la casa. ―Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no había nada que pudieras hacer sin la llave.

Harry se inclinó y besó a Louis antes de tomar el camino principal, haciendo a Louis más feliz de camino a casa.

Harry rodó los ojos y se reía. Louis desaparecía de un lado del cuarto al otro, carcajeándose cuando aparecía. ―¡Estoy de regreso!

Era extraño ver a su pareja en un punto y entonces desaparecer. Era como estar viendo _Star Trek*_ en donde los miembros de la tripulación eran transportados, sus cuerpos desaparecían. Pero estaba feliz de que Louis estuviera feliz.

_(*. **Star Trek,** Viaje a las estrellas, Seria de televisión de tres temporadas iniciada en 1966, creada por Gene Roddenberry, en donde el Capitán James T. Kirk y la tripulación viajaban a bordo del Enterprise, se han hecho varias películas y series animadas, la ultima película fue en 2009)_

No tenía idea que el delicado brazalete labrado que Louis usaba era en realidad un grillete. Su pareja no le había dicho ni una palabra de eso. —Veo.

Su risa se volvió gruñido cuando Louis desapareció y reapareció en la cama, sentado a horcajadas en su regazo con los dedos en el pecho de Harry. —Entonces, ¿quieres aparecer en algún lugar?

Harry solo podía pensar en un lugar en donde quisiera estar ahora. Y no necesitaban ir a ningún lado. —Dentro de ti.

Louis gritó cuando Harry se movió deteniendo al elf, y entonces se giró. La única cosa que ambos usaban era ropa interior que fácilmente podía quitarla.

—Si desapareces fuera de esta casa sin decirme a dónde vas… —Harry pasó su gran mano por el trasero de su pareja—. Papá oso va a nalguearte. —Apretó suavemente la nalga y luego la masajeó.

Louis gimió y levantó su trasero, tratando de que la mano de Harry siguiera en su trasero. —Lo prometo.

Harry tomó entre sus dedos la pretina de la ropa interior de Louis y la bajó revelando uno de los pálidos globos. Su pene se engrosó ante la vista, se inclinó y pasó la lengua por la piel de su pareja.

Una probada no era suficiente.

Harry le quitó la ropa interior, lanzándola a un lado mientras se quitaba la suya, Separó las nalgas de Louis, viendo el arrugado agujero rosado frente a él. Se inclinó y pasó la lengua por la apretada entrada de su pareja, dejando que la punta de la lengua lo invadiera.

—Papá oso —Louis gimió moviendo su trasero—. No te detengas.

Harry no tenía intención de detenerse, nunca había dado una mamada en su vida, pero aprendía realmente rápido. Quería darle a su pareja tanto placer como el que le había dado. Harry separó las piernas del elf acomodándose entre ellas. ―Sostenlas.

Louis asintió rápidamente mientras levantaba las rodillas. Podía ver los brazos de su pareja temblar. Harry bajó la cabeza y dejó que la lengua pasara por su arrugado saco. La piel de su pareja era salada y dulce, mordisqueó el interior de un muslo y luego el otro.

Movió la mano hacia adelante y pasó los dedos arriba y abajo del duro pene de Louis, mientras la lengua recorría las bolas de su pareja y entonces regresó de nuevo al agujero de su pareja.

Su lengua lavó el interior de la apretada estrella mientras gruñía, lamiendo y mordiendo. Harry colocó la mano en las caderas de Louis, deteniéndolo mientras su lengua se hundía profundamente en el perfecto interior. Un dedo se unió al juego, Harry lamió todo alrededor.

—Pa–papá oso —Louis gritó.

Harry deslizó otro dedo en el interior, mientras su lengua seguía bañando el agujero de su pareja. El sabor de su pareja era como el del más dulce néctar, la más aromática miel. Harry no podía tener suficiente. Cuando un tercer dedo ajustó sin resistencia, Harry lo liberó y se apartó, alineó su pene y se empujó profundamente dentro de la bienvenida del cuerpo de su pareja.

Se estremeció con la presión alrededor de su pene.

El cuerpo de Louis estaba hecho para él. Era su propio campo de juegos personal.

Colocando las manos entre los omóplatos de Louis, Harry presionó los hombros del elf contra el colchón mientras tomaba sus caderas. Se salió dejando solo la cabeza del pene dentro y se volvió a empujar al interior.

Louis gritó, empujó su culo hacia atrás para encontrarse con los empujes de Harry. Harry levantó más a Louis, impidiéndole que se moviera mientras se empujaba al interior con toda su capacidad. La sensación de su pareja envolviendo su pene, era exquisita.

Harry podía sentir el hormigueo recorrer su columna mientras movía sus caderas. Se salió antes de correrse y giró a Louis, tragando el pene de su pareja. Las piernas de Louis cayeron separadas mientras jodía la boca de Harry con rápidos movimientos.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que sus caninos lastimaran a su pareja. Harry lavaba con su lengua el pene de Louis mientras sentía el semen de su pareja golpear la parte de atrás de su garganta. Louis gritó, moviendo sus caderas más rápidamente mientras Harry tragaba su semilla.

Harry se apartó dejando el flácido pene de Louis y volviéndose a enterrar, su pene explotó y vio brillos de colores mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Cayó hacia adelante y acunó con sus callosas manos la cara de Louis. —Te amo.

Louis lo miró fijamente, sus ojos azules inundados con lágrimas. —También te amo, papá oso.

Harry se rió ante el término. Podría morir el día que Louis dejara de decirle así. Jaló a su pareja más cerca, su pene aun enterrado profundamente en él mientras se quedaba dormido.

🥀

Louis se inclinó y sacó la ropa de Cole de la secadora, la dobló y acomodó las pequeñas piezas en la canasta. Louis no podía creer todas las cosas que Curtis le había traído a Cole.

Tres bolsas grandes para basura llenas de ropa, una silla alta, un _Jumperoo*,_ juguetes, asiento para el carro y una cuna. Cole no necesitaba nada ahora. Infiernos, tenía más ropa ahora que la que había tenido cuando vivían en la tribu.

_(*. **Jumperoo** , en México se conoce como columpio para bebé pero lo más probable es que en cada país tenga un nombre diferente por lo que se deja el nombre original)_

Estaba agradecido con Curtis por traerle todos esos artículos y agradecido con quienes los donaron. Eso fue una bendición. Huir con solo la ropa puesta y la pañalera no había sido lo más inteligente, pero cuando se enfrentó a la posibilidad de perder a su hijo a Louis no le importó.

Sonrió al pensar en Cole. El bebé era un verdadero regalo para él. Ahora Curtis estaba arriba con Cole así Louis podía terminar de limpiar. Los osos no eran desordenados, pero a él le gustaba ganarse el estar ahí.

Harry había convertido el pequeño cuarto contiguo en la recámara para Cole. El cuarto había sido utilizado como espacio para almacenar, desocupar el cuarto no fue difícil. Louis amaba cómo su hijo y él habían sido aceptados en casa de los Styles —excepto por Riley. Pero Louis trataba de no permitir que eso le molestara.

Su mano se tensó cuando una oscura y horrible sensación lo inundó. Louis se enderezó preguntándose por qué se sentía de esa manera. Pero no importaba cuánto trataba de sacudirse esa sensación, solo se hacía más fuerte, haciendo que sus entrañas se tensaran con pánico.

Desapareció del cuarto de la lavandería y reapareció en el cuarto de Cole. No había nadie. Curtis debería de estar aquí con Cole. Louis corrió del cuarto, revisando toda la casa, pero no pudo encontrar ni a su hijo ni a Curtis.

Su corazón dejó de latir en su pecho mientras empezaba a jadear. Louis cayó de rodillas llorando.

Cole había desaparecido.

La angustia de Louis se volvió rabia, creciendo fuerte, recorriendo sus venas hasta que todo lo que veía era la cabeza de Shanta en un jodido platón. Nunca en su vida había querido ver muerto a alguien. Hasta ahora.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry preguntó apresurándose a entrar en la sala.

Louis lentamente levantó la cabeza, calientes y húmedas lágrimas bajaron por su cara. —Cole desapareció —gruñó con los dientes apretados, desapareciendo y apareciendo en su tribu.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta por medio segundo antes de que pensamientos asesinos lo inundaran. Les gritó a sus hijos, diciéndoles que reunieran a las parejas. Quería que los que no se pudieran defender solos fueran llevados a la Casa de Maverick, mientras sus niños y él salían a buscar a Louis y a Cole.

Shanta iba a pagar por meterse con los Styles.

—Curtis está perdido —Chauncey gritó bajando las escaleras corriendo—. Estaba en el cuarto del bebé con Cole. Ahora no está. Se llevaron a ambos.

Harry maldijo mientras Chauncey corría a la puerta del frente. Corrió detrás de su hijo, tratando de detenerlo, pero Harry sabía que era una tarea inútil. Chauncey había cambiado y se dirigía al bosque.

—Llama a Maverick —le gritó a Riley.

Olsen bajó las escaleras con Steven, Alex, Tater, y D. Los dos vampiros encogidos debido a la luz de la mañana, pero en segundos Carter estaba ahí. Desapareció llevándose a las parejas.

—Maverick envió a Carter por las parejas y él y algunos hombres están en camino —dijo Riley corriendo a la sala—. Pa…

Harry vio a su hijo mayor, vio la sinceridad en los ojos verdes. —No es que no me agrade Louis. Es solo que… —se interrumpió.

Harry se acercó a Riley y acunó su cara, inclinó la cabeza de su hijo para verlo a los ojos. —Nadie puede apartarme de ti. Podré tener pareja ahora, pero las cosas entre tú y yo no han cambiado. Sigues siendo mi número uno en el rancho y siempre serás mi primer hijo.

—Qué conmovedor —dijo Chance acercándose a ellos—. Ahora si Riley terminó con sus jodidas inseguridades ¿podemos ir a traer a nuestro pa y hermano de regreso? Sin mencionar a Curtis.

Harry sabía que Chance tenía un lazo con la pareja de Chauncey, él y su gemelo eran tan apegados como los hermanos gemelos suelen ser. Pero Chance había matado por Curtis. Un lazo como ese no se olvida cuando se había derramado sangre.

Harry se alejó, sintiendo su alma sangrar y un vacío muy profundo. Quería a Louis de regreso en sus brazos, en su casa. Maverick llegó con otras camionetas. Harry, y sus hijos subieron.

Sin decir una palabra, ellos recorrieron las tierras de Maverick hacia las tierras que le había cedido a los elves del bosque cuando ellos huían de los elves de las sombras. Qué irónico que fueran los mismos elves que querían matar a su pareja y usar a su hijo para alguna cosa desconocida.

Harry se recargó pensando profundamente mientras iban a toda velocidad a rescatar a los que amaba.

La camioneta se detuvo a un kilometro de las tierras de la tribu.

—Cambiaremos e iremos a pie. Cuidado por si las huts explotan —dijo Maverick mientras él y sus hombres salían de las camionetas.

—¿Las huts explotan? —Chance arqueó una ceja, saliendo también del vehículo—. Eso se oye divertido.

🥀

Louis se mantenía cuerdo por una delgada línea, mientras secretamente se acercaba a la villa. Él había entrado y salido cuando sabía que nadie estaba viendo. Ni Cole ni Curtis estaban por ningún lado, pero rezaba porque Shanta fuera lo suficientemente ególatra para traerlos aquí.

Si no era así, Louis no estaba seguro de dónde buscarlos.

Él buscaría a ambos hasta el final del tiempo si tenía que hacerlo. No había manera de que renunciara. No podía. Perder a Cole era como perder parte de su alma. Ese pequeño niño era parte de él y Louis se rehusaba dejarlo ir. 

Louis podía sentir el calor de las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos mientras seguía la búsqueda. Justo cuando su vida había empeorado, el destino le había enviado a Harry. Louis había pensado que las cosas cambiarían, la fuerza de Harry presente en su vida era algún tipo de señal.

Pero, aquí estaba, buscando a su hijo porque el bastardo líder se lo había llevado.

Louis realmente nunca había peleado. Toda su vida había tratado de solucionar los problemas trabajando en ellos. Su madre le había enseñado que las palabras eran más poderosas que los puños. Pero hoy él iba a usar los puños. Pelearía con Shanta hasta que al final Cole regresara a sus brazos que era donde pertenecía.

—No lo encontrarás.

Louis se giró y vio a Shanta de pie detrás de él. Permaneció altivo y orgulloso, rehusándose a reaccionar a la declaración del líder. 

—¿Qué quieres hacer con él? —le preguntó mientras daba un paso alejándose. No iba a permitir que el vil hombre se le acercara. Louis no iba a ser engañado para que le colocara otro brazalete.

Shanta se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pared. Louis quería hundir su puño en la cínica cara del bastardo. —En su último examen, descubrimos que tiene un muy raro tipo de sangre. Estamos tratando de encontrar la cura para la droga _Liquid Wrath*._

_(*. **Liquid Wrath,** literalmente, liquido furioso, o ira liquida, pero como es el nombre con el que designan una droga se deja el original)_

Louis no tenía ni idea de que Shanta había estado tratando de encontrar una cura. ¿Habría regresado su humanidad? ―¿Qué tiene que ver Cole con todo eso?

—Piensa —Shanta casi gritó mientras se enderezaba—. Usa tu maldito cerebro y abre los ojos. La sangre de tu hijo es la cura. ¿Sabes cuánta gente puede salvar?

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta ante Shanta. ¿La sangre de su hijo era la cura? La ira lo llenó al pensar en Cole siendo utilizado para algún tipo de experimento. ¿Habrían examinado la sangre de todos los niños de la tribu? Empezó a sentirse culpable —culpable de no permitir que Cole fuera usado de esa manera. La sangre de su hijo podría salvar la vida de muchos, pero Louis no iba a dejar que le clavaran una maldita aguja a Cole y lo drenaran.

Empezó a ver a Shanta con una luz totalmente nueva. Quizás él no era tan malo como Louis creía, solo desesperado por salvar a muchos.

Y entonces Shanta abrió la boca.

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero podemos ganar vendiendo la cura? Nosotros seremos ricos, tú y yo, reinaremos la comunidad de lo paranormal juntos.

_«¿En serio?»_

—¿Es en serio? —Louis gritó—. ¿Quieres usar a mi hijo por el maldito dinero? ¡Has perdido la jodida cabeza! —Su ira aumentó e imaginó envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de Shanta—. No lo permitiré.

—¿Cómo me detendrás? No tienes ni idea de dónde está Cole.

🥀

Curtis gimió mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Su visión estaba nublada, y su cabeza estaba pulsando fuerte en sus oídos.

—Era tiempo de que despertaras.

Curtis rodó de la cama en la que estaba acostado, cayendo al duro suelo. Se puso de pie, listo para encargarse de quien estuviera aquí. Estaba desorientando, sintiéndose un poco mareado y su estómago revuelto cuando la necesidad de vomitar lo golpeó duro, pero Curtis lograría pelear para salir de ahí.

Para su sorpresa, el tipo parecía indefenso como un maldito gatito. Era un hombre adulto. Podía decirlo por la sombra de la barba en su mentón, pero la inocencia en los ojos del hombre hizo que se relajara, ligeramente.

Las miradas en ocasiones podrían ser decididas.

—¿Quién eres?

—Eso no es importante. Lo importante es que tú y el niño salgan de aquí antes de que Shanta regrese. No todos estamos de acuerdo con lo que ese loco está haciendo.

Curtis no estaba seguro de poder confiar en ese tipo, pero ¿qué elección tenía? No sabía dónde estaba ni con lo que estaba tratando. —Si me traicionas, tengo toda una manada entera de lobos que te cazarán y te sacarán las entrañas. —Ni qué mencionar a Chauncey.

Curtis sabía de hecho que su pareja lo estaría buscando en ese momento.

—Sé que no hay razón para que confíes en mí, pero honestamente no te estoy mintiendo. —El hombre se apresuró a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente y asomando la cabeza. Le indicó a Curtis que lo siguiera mientras salían del cuarto.

Curtis tomó una profunda respiración, rezando por no estar entrando en una trampa.

🥀

Harry entró en la hut, su corazón se quebró al ver a Louis arrodillado al lado del cuerpo ensangrentado de Shanta. Un cuchillo en su mano mientras veía al hombre como si nada fuera real.

—¿Louis?

Su pareja sacudió la cabeza, su mano temblaba mientras dejaba caer el cuchillo al suelo. —No me dijo dónde tiene a Cole. Quería drenar a mi hijo, usarlo para ganancias económicas.

Harry se aproximó lentamente, pateando el cuchillo y alejándolo de Louis antes de ponerse en cuclillas al lado de su pareja. —¿Estás lastimado, Louis?

Louis levantó la vista hacia Harry, sus ojos azules llenos de angustia. —No me dijo en dónde estaba mi hijo —su pareja repitió—. Trató de matarme con ese cuchillo. ―Louis señaló el pedazo ensangrentado de metal que Harry había pateado—. No podía dejar que me matara. ¿Quién cuidaría a Cole si muero?

Harry sabía que su pareja estaba en shock. Sabía de hecho que Louis nunca había matado a un hombre antes. Su pareja era muy dulce, demasiado amable para matar a alguien.

Lentamente jaló a Louis a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo.

—Necesitamos encontrar a Curtis y a Cole —Harry le recordó.

Harry se puso de pie, levantó a Louis y salieron de la hut. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a encontrar a su hijo y a su yerno, pero Harry nunca iba a renunciar. Los buscaría hasta su último día, lo haría por Cole y Curtis.

Y sabía que Chauncey también lo haría.

 _«Hablando de Chauncey»_. Su hijo salió corriendo del bosque, gruñendo mientras entraba a la villa. Uno de los elves corrió hacia Harry, sus ojos más abiertos cuando Chauncey comenzó a ir tras él.

—¡No traté de lastimarte! —él hombre gritó mientras se acercaba a Harry—. ¡Dile que se vaya!

—Chauncey —Harry gritó. Esa era la única manera de captar la atención de su hijo. Chauncey llegó al lado de su Pa, sus ojos llenos de ira y rabia.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó al hombre parado detrás de él. Harry no tenía paciencia en ese momento.

—Sé a dónde Shanta se llevó al bebé y al hombre.

Eso captó la atención de todos y el hombre se acercó más. Algunas de las personas de la tribu bufaron con desprecio hacia el hombre que se acercaba, pero Harry y Maverick lo rodearon, dándole su protección. —Habla.

El hombre se retorció las manos, viendo a todos los que lo rodeaban, antes de bajar su voz. —Me prometen cuidar de mí. Estoy traicionando a mi gente y no estarán demasiado felices conmigo.

—¡Habla! —Louis gritó tomando al hombre del cuello y sacudiéndolo violentamente—. ¡Dime dónde está mi hijo!

Harry sabía cómo Louis se sentía, pero necesitaban la información más de lo que Louis necesitaba estrangular al chico.

—Tienes nuestra palabra —dijo Maverick viendo al hombre que rodeaban. La mirada del Alfa era segura e hizo que Harry se estremeciera esperando la respuesta del hombre.

—Shanta tiene un lugar no muy lejos de aquí que usaba para… otras cosas. Si me llevas contigo, te mostraré dónde es.

Sin vacilación, Maverick guió al hombre a la camioneta, ayudándolo a subir al asiento trasero. Harry lo siguió, jalando a Louis a su regazo mientras el hombre le decía a dónde ir. Las camionetas lo seguían mientras ellos pasaban el límite de velocidad.

Harry rezaba por el camino que tanto Cole y Curtis estuvieran ilesos. No solamente perdería la cabeza, sino que Louis estaría devastado. Sin mencionar a Chauncey. No estaba seguro de lo que su hijo haría si perdiera a su pareja. Chauncey y Curtis era tan apegados como Harry había visto que podían ser dos personas. Ambos vivían y respiraban uno por el otro. Chauncey iba sentado en el asiento de atrás junto a Harry, ninguno dijo ni una palabra mientras veían por la ventana.

Harry no estaba seguro ni siquiera si había visto a Chauncey tan callado. Excepto por la vez cuando recién descubrió que Curtis era su pareja. Eso era extraño, pero sabía cómo se sentía su hijo.

—Ahí. —El hombre señaló el acceso de un camino.

Maverick giró la camioneta y tomó el camino, una seria expresión en su cara. Harry dejó a Louis a un lado, listo para encargarse de quien estuviera en ese camino si su hijo y su yerno estaban en esa construcción, y nada impediría que tomara venganza.

El vehículo se detuvo abruptamente cuando vieron a Curtis en el camino llevando un bulto en sus brazos.

Harry saltó de la camioneta junto con Chauncey y corrieron hacia Curtis. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Chauncey. Harry tomó el bulto de los brazos de Curtis viendo en su interior a Cole que le sonreía. —¿Alguno de ustedes está herido?

Curtis sacudía la cabeza mientras Chauncey lo abrazaba tan malditamente fuerte que estuvo cerca de aplastar el pecho de Curtis. —No. Tuvimos ayuda.

—¿Quién? —Harry preguntó cuando su pareja y los otros se les unieron. Harry dejó a Cole en los brazos de Louis, viendo que las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Louis. Jaló a su pareja e hijo más cerca, viendo a Curtis para que respondiera.

—Un elf. Quería que viniera con nosotros, pero temía que Shanta lo matara si lo hacía. Ya arriesgó su vida al ayudarme a escapar con Cole.

—Shanta está muerto —dijo Louis con un amargo tono.

—¿En serio? —Curtis preguntó mientras veía hacia atrás a la construcción—. Entonces, necesito decírselo a Garrett.

Una idea se formó en la mente de Harry mientras veía a Curtis. Se giró, viendo una conocedora mirada en los ojos de Maverick. ¿Cómo infiernos hacía ese hombre para hacer eso?

—Tienes todo mi apoyo.

Harry asintió mientras guiaba a Louis de regreso a la camioneta. Chauncey, con algunos de los hombres de Maverick fueron por Garrett.

—¿Total apoyo para qué? —Louis preguntó mientras entraba en el calor de la camioneta.

Harry se rio y abrazó a su pareja de un lado. —He pensado en usar mi rancho como un lugar en donde la gente pueda encontrar refugio y ayudarles a que vuelvan a estar de pie.

—¿Pero la villa Brac no tiene ya un Centro de ayuda?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Puede ser bueno para mis hijos tener algo de ayuda y no lastimaría el darle a alguien un lugar en donde se sientan seguros. Puedo hablar con Taylor, hacer algún tipo de arreglo. Si ellos necesitan ayuda a corto plazo, ellos pueden ir a verlo, pero si ellos necesitan algo más, ¿por qué no?

Harry absolutamente amaba cuando Louis le sonreía de esa forma. Sus ojos brillaban y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa.

Harry bajó la ventana cuando vio a Carter aparecer en donde estaba Maverick. Eso no podía ser bueno.

—Tenemos una pequeña situación en casa. D se ha encadenado en la cama de Sloane, se rehúsa a irse… y sus hermanos están ahí, peleando contra los lobos por entrar en la casa.

Maverick pasó su mano sobre la cara mientras maldecía. Vio a Harry. —¿Puedes lograr llevar a todos a casa?

Harry gruñó.

—Si, está bien. —Maverick se giró, tomó a Carter y desaparecieron.

—Parece que D está luchando por mantener a su pareja ―dijo Louis subiendo al asiento delantero mientras Harry se colocaba detrás del volante.

—Si, pero creo que se equivoca en la forma.

Niño, incluso había una manera equivocada. Harry solo rezaba porque D supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que Maverick no iba a matar al pequeño hombre, pero no estaba muy seguro acerca de Sloane.

🥀

Louis tenía a Cole pegado a su pecho en uno de esas cosas con las que se cargan a los bebes, rehusándose a dejar a su hijo fuera de su vista mientras le mostraba a Garrett y Abe —el hombre que les dijo en donde tenían a Cole y a Curtis— su cuarto.

No le emocionaba el tener a ninguno de ellos después de lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que habían intentado ayudar. Eso contaba algo.

Quizás.

—La cena es a las seis. Descansen algo. Mañana temprano, Harry les mostrará lo que se necesita hacer aquí.

—¿Quién es Harry? —Garrett preguntó.

Louis realmente deseaba que todo el mundo dejara de decirle Pa a su pareja. Eso era confuso. —Pa, ahora a descansar.

Louis dejó a los dos y bajó las escaleras. Estaba cansado como el infierno, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en años. El estrés lo había atrapado incluso aunque Shanta estuviera muerto, pero por alguna razón no podía relajarse.

Louis rodó los hombros mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba una revista. No era mundano, no era como había sido Carter. Louis nunca había viajado ni visto mundo. Era más del tipo hogareño, muchas cosas eran completamente nuevas para él.

Los elves del bosque viven vidas muy simples, sin microondas ni televisión. Ellos habían elegido abrazar el viejo estilo, eso era apropiado para Louis, pero aprender a usar una lavadora y una secadora, había sido divertido como el infierno.

Probablemente era el único hombre del planeta que disfrutaba lavar.

Al oír un suave ronquido, Louis bajó la vista para ver las piernas y brazos de Cole colgar a un lado, dormido. Se acurrucó en el sofá para tomar una siesta con su hijo cuando Riley entró en la sala.

Quizás tomar la siesta en su recámara era mejor idea.

—No, espera —dijo Riley cuando Louis se levantaba del sofá para irse—. Necesitamos hablar.

Louis no estaba seguro de eso. Riley había sido frío desde que Louis había llegado. Cualquier cosa que el hombre le dijera no sería bueno. Cubrió un bostezo, enfocándose en el hombre frente a él.

Riley tomó asiento en el lado opuesto del sofá, dejando su bebida en la mesa de café mientras se giraba y se enfrentaba a Louis. —He sido un imbécil.

_«No, mierda»._

Cualquiera con ojos vería eso.

—No es por ti y lamento haberme desquitado contigo ―Riley continuó—. Verás, yo y mi Pa hemos estado trabajando en este rancho lado a lado desde que llegamos y bueno…

Louis continuó en donde Riley se interrumpió. —Temías que cambiara eso. 

Riley asintió, sus mejillas se volvieron rojo escarlata. —Sé que suena infantil.

—No —dijo Louis mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Suena razonable. Estás apegado a Harry. Es totalmente entendible. Pero Riley, tienes que saber… —dijo Louis colocando su mano en el brazo de Riley, haciendo que el hombre lo viera—. Que nunca haré nada para poner en riesgo tu relación con tu padre.

Riley tomó su bebida de la mesa de café y le dio un largo trago como si por alguna razón estuviera nervioso. Debería de ser difícil el admitir que estaba equivocado, especialmente para un hombre grande como Riley, que siempre tenía una expresión tan seria.

Eso estaba matando su orgullo.

Louis le sonrió a Riley, palmeando su rodilla. —¿Estamos cool?

Riley se reía mientras asentía. —Has estado mucho tiempo con los gemelos.

Quizás, pero era divertido estar con los gemelos. Aun trataba de conocer a los trillizos y a Roman el menor de los hijos, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo trabajando. Pero los gemelos siempre lograban que Louis se riera.

—Supongo que lo he hecho.

Louis se acurrucó en el sofá, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su hijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el decorado cojín. —Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a tomar una larga siesta con mi hijo menor.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más cuando vio el reloj. Solo había dormido media hora, pero despertó sintiendo que alguien lo vigilaba. Se sentía nervioso.

Miró alrededor mientras sus brazos envolvían más fuerte a su hijo. Nadie estaba ahí. Louis se enderezó, sosteniendo a Cole mientras bostezaba. Habían pasado todo tipo de cosas en los últimos dos días.

Sus nervios estaban alterados y le tomaría un tiempo recuperarse.

Llevando a Cole a su cuarto, Louis desamarró el cargador de bebés y lo dejó en la cuna. Su hijo no despertó. Sabía cómo se sentía el pequeño niño. Louis aun estaba exhausto. Louis tomó un pañal y cambió a su hijo cuidando de no despertarlo.

Estaba acostumbrado a usar pañales de tela. Esos desechables eran una _bomba*._ Louis rodó los ojos. Quizás había estado alrededor de los gemelos demasiado tiempo. Sonrió mientras lanzaba el pañal sucio. Ahí en la puerta del cuarto estaba Garrett.

_(*. **Bomb** , literalmente bomba, pero coloquialmente se utiliza para referirse a algo excesivamente costoso, se deja el original porque va con la broma.)_

—No deberías de estar aquí. Esta es una habitación privada.

El hombre no se movió hacia Louis, pero tampoco dijo nada. Un frío recorrió la columna de Louis mientras esperaba que el hombre dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

—Por favor, vete —le dijo más demandante, forzando las palabras.

Garrett aun así no dijo nada. Inclinó la cabeza, estudiando a Louis.

Louis vio la mesa en la que cambió el pañal. Había dejado la pistola encima de la cómoda, detrás de los nuevos pañales. Por alguna razón sabía que la iba a necesitar. Le carcomía pensar en matar a alguien más.

Uno en su vida era suficiente para él.

Pero él haría lo que fuera para proteger a su dormido hijo. —¿Por qué estás aquí? —Intentó una diferente aproximación.

—Shanta era un tonto.

Louis no podía estar más de acuerdo. El líder se había vuelto codicioso, frío y cruel. Louis no creía en matar, pero si alguien merecía eso, ese era Shanta. —Estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Garrett vio de Louis a Cole que dormía. De nuevo un presentimiento lo golpeó duro. No le gustaba la manera en que ese hombre veía a su hijo, casi con curiosidad.

—Nunca me escuchó.

Louis estaba confundido. ¿Garrett estaba hablando acerca de Cole? —¿Quién? —Dio un paso más cerca de la cuna colocando su cuerpo entre Cole y Garrett.

—Shanta. Le dije que no solo necesitábamos la sangre de Cole, sino también la tuya. No funciona sin la combinación. Pero insistió en que la sangre del bebé era suficiente. Tonto. Ahora míralo. Si me hubiera escuchado, el plan hubiera funcionado. ―Garrett seguía ahí explicando cosas como si hablara del clima, frío y calmado.

El corazón de Louis golpeaba tan duro que pensaba que iba a explotar en su pecho. ¿Eso nunca terminaría? Estaba enfermo y cansado de estar enfermo y cansado. Solo quería una vida tranquila, pasar tiempo con su familia en paz.

Esa mierda estaba empezando realmente a agotarlo.

Louis vio una vez más hacia la mesa cambiador. Podría tomar a Cole y desaparecer, pero eso significaría que Garrett estaría en algún lado esperando la oportunidad para atacarlo de nuevo.

Louis quería a su hijo a salvo.

Se debatía en dejar a Cole a un lado y tomar la pistola, pero eso significaba que Garrett tendría la oportunidad de tomar a Cole. Louis no quería correr riesgos.

—Si ambos me acompañan tranquilamente, prometo no lastimar a ninguno.

—Entonces, ¿jugaste al empleado asustado? —Louis preguntó usando la pregunta como una táctica de distracción, rezando porque alguien llegara mientras mantenía a Garrett hablando.

—Claro, ¿de qué otra manera podría acercarme a ti? ―Garrett preguntó como si Louis debería de saber la respuesta.

—Pero Curtis te dejó. ¿Cómo sabías que él podía regresar?

Garrett se encogió de hombros. —No lo sabía. Fui afortunado de que regresara por mí. Yo pensaba venir aquí, actuando como si no tuviera ningún lugar a donde ir. Ese jovencito me evitó muchos problemas. Es un dulce niño.

Qué mala suerte para Louis.

—Ahora, deja de hablar. Muévete. La cura espera, y los millones que haré con la cura.

Louis no tenía elección. Si él quería salvar a su hijo, tenía que actuar ahora. Se abalanzó, tomó a Garrett y desapareció. Pero no desapareció sin un plan.

—Tonto estúpido —Garrett gruñó, apartando a Louis de él―. Ahora tenemos que ir a recuperar al bebé.

—No lo creo —dijo Maverick poniéndose de pie.

Louis tomó a Garrett antes de que pudiera desaparecer. El hombre luchaba, lanzando golpes a Louis mientras trataba de liberar su brazo.

Maverick rodeó el escritorio y colocó el brazalete en un momento. ¿Quién mantiene un brazalete de elf en su escritorio? A Louis no le importaba. Garrett no iba a desaparecer a ningún maldito lugar en un tiempo.

—Vete —dijo Maverick moviendo la cabeza a un lado—. Yo me encargo de este. Tú y tu hijo están a salvo ahora.

Louis asintió, desapareció y reapareció en el cuarto de Cole, revisándolo inmediatamente. Su hijo seguía dormido.

—La cena está lista —dijo Harry entrando en el cuarto de Cole, sonriéndole a Louis con una sexy como el pecado sonrisa. Louis finalmente podía corresponder esa sonrisa. Las sensaciones de un mal presentimiento finalmente desaparecieron. Sabía que el Alfa se encargaría de Garrett así que el bastardo ya no causaría más problemas.

—Genial, estoy hambriento.

Harry se acercó a la cuna y tomó a Cole. Louis ni siquiera había notado que su hijo se había despertado. Salió con su pareja del cuarto de Cole, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

🥀

Harry jaló los cobertores y se acurrucó en la cama al lado de su pareja. El cálido cuerpo de Louis era una invitación, haciendo que Harry estuviera duro en todas las partes correctas. —Entonces, ¿vas a decirme en dónde estabas la primera vez que vine a buscarte para decirte que la cena estaba lista?

Louis curvó los labios y se ruborizó. —Me atrapaste, ¿no es así?

Harry gruñó bajo.

Louis se quedó acostado, explicándole sobre Garrett y lo que había sufrido. Harry podía sentir su rabia, subir y subir. Eso no lo disuadió de querer ayudar a los que necesitaban un lugar seguro en donde quedarse, pero seguro que él quería matar al bastardo que intentó llevarse a su hijo y su pareja… de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿finalmente se terminó? —preguntó Harry acercando más a Louis.

—Si, finalmente terminó. Puedo establecerme en mi nueva vida sin preocupaciones de tener alguien tras nosotros. Eso es hasta que alguien más descubra sobre mi sangre y la de Cole. ―Louis terminó la oración subiendo sobre Harry y sentándose en su ingle.

—¿Qué haces ahí arriba? —preguntó Harry cuando la pasión y el hambre que vio en los ojos de Louis tenía a su pene tomando vida.

—Vas a joderme mientras monto ese grueso pene tuyo ―dijo Louis moviéndose sobre el eje de Harry.

Harry pasó sus manos por el plano abdomen de Louis, sus dedos acariciaban la suave piel. Quería más que nada llenar a su pareja con su pene. Vio asombrado cómo el eje de Louis crecía y saltaba frente a él.

Nunca se cansaría de esa vista.

Una salvaje hambre invadió a Harry mientras jalaba a Louis y lamía el pecho de su pareja, chupando uno de los sensibles pezones entre sus labios. Gruñó cuando insertó su largo pene entre los muslos de Louis dejando que su pareja montara su muslo, tomando su propio placer mientras Harry probaba su cuerpo.

Podía sentir las bolas de Louis en sus piernas y pequeñas gotas de presemen fluir hacia su piel. Harry se sentía débil y sin fuerzas cuando Louis estaba con los estremecimientos de la pasión. Nada importaba en ese momento, solo hacer que Louis gritara su nombre.

—Papá oso —Louis gritó mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Harry acariciaba los montículos de Louis mientras provocaba el pezón con sus dientes y luego lamió el área del esternón de Louis y tomó el otro pezón en su boca. El pene de Harry estaba tan duro como el acero mientras chupaba y provocaba el pecho de su pareja.

Deslizó la mano hacia abajo, tentando la piel entre el muslo de Harry y el cuerpo de Louis. Su pareja tomó una profunda respiración mientras trataba de empalar su culo en el explorador dedo de Harry.

Gruñendo bajó. Harry tomó los labios de Louis en un ardiente beso, su lengua exploraba la caliente boca de su pareja mientras su dedo se deslizaba dentro del agujero de Louis.

—Si —Louis siseó dentro de la boca de Harry.

Harry quebró el beso y presionó sus labios contra la oreja de Louis. —¿Quieres mi pene enterrado profundamente dentro de ti, Louis? ¿Quieres sentir que te joda? Dulce Louis, te quiero tan urgentemente.

—Entonces, tómame. —La respiración de Louis era jadeante, luchaba por respirar. Harry podía ver la lucha en esos hermosos ojos azules. Cada vez que veía los ojos de Louis, el deseo golpeaba sus entrañas. El deseo era tan fuerte que desgarraba su interior.

Harry sacó la botella de lubricante de debajo de la almohada, cubriendo sus dedos y entonces los llevó a la apretada entrada de su pareja. —Ábrete para mi —murmuró deslizando dos dedos en el interior.

—Dulce, dulce Louis —Harry gruñó mientras abría sus dedos en tijera, estirando a su pareja, sintiendo el sedoso interior de su cuerpo. Casi estaba mareado, desesperado agregó un tercer dedo. Quería estar en el interior de su pareja tan urgentemente que sus dientes dolían.

Su pene pulsaba dolorosamente, pulsando con el ritmo de su corazón mientras pacientemente relajaba el arrugado agujero de su pareja.

Cuando Harry sintió que estaba en el borde sin estar en el interior de su pareja, sacó los dedos. Tomando los labios de Louis una vez más, Harry entró en él. La necesidad de tomar a Louis rápidamente lo recorría, pero Harry logró tomarlo lentamente.

Louis entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Harry mientras gemía dentro de la boca de Harry. Sabía cómo se sentía Louis. La sensación de sus cuerpos juntos era como si una ola del océano los golpeara y los arrastrara hacia abajo.

Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que hacía que Harry deseara que Louis no se apartara de su lado de nuevo. Los besos de Louis estaban llenos del dulce éxtasis que volvía loco a Harry. Empujó su pene todo el camino al interior, sacándolo y volviendo a entrar, riéndose dentro de la boca de Louis cuando el culo de su pareja cazaba su pene.

—¿Sabes que debería de nalguearte? —Harry preguntó mientras comenzaba a mordisquear la mandíbula de Louis.

—¿P–Por qué? —Louis preguntó inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—Por irte sin avisar.

Louis gimió cuando Harry aumentó el ritmo, entrando y saliendo del culo de su pareja con un ritmo que llevaba a ambos al borde.

—No es justo —Louis contestó envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry—. No tenía elección.

Harry pellizcó el pezón de Louis mientras empujaba su pene profundamente dentro del culo de su pareja. —Aun así voy a nalguearte.

—¿Lo prometes? —Louis preguntó enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Harry.

—Lo prometo.

El placer recorrió la columna de Harry mientras sus bolas se acercaban a su cuerpo. Bajó una mano hacia el trasero de Louis y lo levantó, entrando profundamente cuando sintió el totalmente familiar hormigueo subir por su columna.

Louis comenzó a jalar su pene, pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios cuando Harry comenzó a moverse como martillo neumático dentro de su cuerpo.

Su pareja fue el primero en gritar mientras chorros de semen blanco perla se esparcía entre ellos. Harry mordió el cuello de su pareja cuando el orgasmo de Louis disparó el suyo. Su cuerpo explotó mientras lamía la herida sellándola, acarició con su nariz el cuello de Louis e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su respiración bajo control.

Louis se acomodó en cucharita frente a Harry mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alegría. Harry se quedó despierto mientras Louis cayó dormido. Pasó su mano por el sedoso cabello de su pareja, agradecido por ese frío día de invierno que oyó el llanto de un bebé.

Eso le había traído a su pareja, a alguien que él no esperaba pero que nunca dejaría ir ahora que finalmente lo tenía en sus brazos.

🥀

Louis estaba de pie riéndose mientras Abe huía de Amor Perdido. El elf ya llevaba una semana aquí, pero aun se asustaba con los caballos. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar en un rancho si se estremecía cada vez que una vaca mugía?

—Se acostumbrará a eso —dijo Harry rodeando con sus brazos a Louis.

—Seguro que espero eso. Tenemos suficientes parejas haciendo el trabajo de casa. Si no aprende a tratar con los animales, no estoy seguro qué es lo que podamos darle para que haga. —A Louis le agradaba tener a Abe alrededor. El hombre era divertido como el infierno y amable, incluso aunque los animales lo aterraban—. Solo no te acostumbres a que esté alrededor.

Harry sonrió y jaló a Louis hacia la camioneta. Conocía esa mirada. Harry iba a hacer algo.

—Ahora es tu turno de aprender algo nuevo.

Louis trató de hundir sus pies, pero Harry era demasiado fuerte y jaló a Louis hacia el asiento del conductor. —No es una buena idea —gritó cuando su pareja subió al asiento del pasajero.

—Le enseñé a manejar a siete niños, Creo que sé lo que hago.

Louis seguro esperaba eso.

Se quedó sentado escuchando a su pareja decirle qué era qué. —Ahora ponte el cinturón y gira la llave.

Louis siguió las instrucciones, saltando cuando la camioneta cobró vida. Estaba loco de miedo, pero estaba determinado a aprender cómo manejar. 

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

¿En serio?

—Ahora presiona el freno y coloca la palanca en D.

Está bien, podía hacer eso. La camioneta era enorme, pero era solo una camioneta. Había visto a otras personas manejarlas fácilmente y Louis quería hacer lo mismo. Empujó el freno y colocó la palanca en D. Su pie temblaba sobre el freno, pero no lo iba a mover hasta que Harry le dijera que lo hiciera.

—Ahora suavemente quita el pie del freno.

Louis levantó el pie del freno, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando la camioneta comenzó a moverse hacia adelante. Bajó el pie cuando el pánico lo atrapó tratando de que la camioneta se detuviera.

Desafortunadamente presionó el pedal del acelerador.

—Frena, Louis, frena —Harry gritó mientras Louis hacía su mejor esfuerzo por detener la camionera. Él estaba con pánico y olvidó lo que era el freno cuando vio cómo se dirigía rápidamente hacia el establo. Louis vio a Riley gritar y quitar a Amor Perdido del camino. Abe corría detrás de él.

Eso iba mal.

Realmente mal.

Justo antes de golpear el establo, Harry empujó su pierna sobre la de Louis y metió el freno, deteniendo la camioneta a unos centímetros de la construcción. —Fuera.

Louis tragó saliva, giró la llave y apagó el motor.

—Tienes que dejarla en la P primero, Louis —dijo Harry calmadamente, pero Louis podía ver la mandíbula de su pareja tensa. Trató de colocarla la palanca en la P, pero no se dejaba.

—Fuera.

Louis saltó del asiento del conductor, dándole un cerrón a la puerta viendo a su pareja. No era su culpa que fuera pésimo para manejar. Prefería desaparecer cuando tenía que ir a algún lugar. Eso era mucho más seguro.

Y un menor dolor de cabeza.

Y Louis no estaba cerca de destruir construcciones.

—Apestas. —Chauncey se carcajeaba, parado en el porche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Puedes llevarme manejando al pueblo? —dijo soltando una carcajada.

Louis lo dejó y se dirigió de regreso a la casa. Entró en la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Eso le había parecido demasiado fácil. ¿Por qué la camioneta tuvo mente propia y salió?

—Aprenderás —dijo Harry mientras cruzaba la puerta—. Chauncey te enseñará. Mi corazón no soporta otro round de casi lastimarte.

Louis no quería oírlo. Harry le había gritado, y no iba a salirse de eso fácilmente. Era la primera vez. Su oso había sido muy paciente con él.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Harry preguntó dejándose caer al lado de Louis.

—Quizás.

Louis miró a su pareja, viendo los ojos verdes de Harry llenarse de lágrimas cuando se carcajeo. Con lo mucho que lo intentó, no podía estar enojado con su pareja. Su papá oso era todo para él, y él no iba a dejar que una lección de manejo lo apartara.

—Eres afortunado de que te ame mucho. —Y lo hacía con cada fibra de su ser. Harry era todo lo que Louis podía esperar en una pareja y mucho más. Se rió cuando Harry lo jaló a su regazo y besó toda su cara.

El hombre tenía una manera de hacer sentir a Louis que era el centro de su mundo.

🥀

D estaba sentado en su cama, su mentón apoyado en la palma de sus manos y sus codos en las rodillas.

Su plan de encadenarse en la cama de Sloane no había funcionado como él lo había planeado. El lobo lo había sacado de su cuarto en dos segundos.

Una vez que les explicó a sus hermanos que no se emparejaría con el lobo y que regresaría a casa de los Styles, ellos se fueron, no demasiado felices con él, pero finalmente lo dejaron.

Carter lo llevó de regreso aquí, a su solitario y frío cuarto.

D soltó un fuerte suspiro al pensar en su fuerte y hermoso pareja. No iba a ceder. Quería emparejarse con el lobo.

Y ni siquiera Sloane iba a sacarlo del camino.

**_FIN._ **


End file.
